After The Swirl
by fitzgerald1
Summary: This was a 1-shot. I decided to extend it. Initially about the 12 hours after Fitzgerald Grant III swirled Olivia Pope around on the Truman balcony, now there's more. It's about hope and a love that couldn't be broken. It's about a woman coming home to her man. The characters of Fitzgerald Grant III and Olivia Pope are the property of ABC and Shonda Rhimes. No infringement intended
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

He swirled her around holding her tightly not afraid he would drop her, but afraid she wasn't real. He knew his strength it occurred to him then that he may be hurting her.

"Livvie?" he said, looking up at her to see those brown eyes he loved so much. So much fear was in the question. Apparently Olivia could sense it.

"I'm here Fitz, I'm really here. It is me Livvie."

Fitz shakes his head as if to clear it and says, "Did I squeeze you too tightly? I was so afraid that I might have been dreaming. I was afraid to let go. I have dreamed of you so much. You just do not know Liv."

"But I do know. Fitz everyday has been a nightmare without you. My dreams were all I had. They kept me sane. God I can't go back Fitz. I can't go back to a life without you. I can't."

"You won't have to Liv, because this shit is done. I am never letting you go. I don't intend to spend one more night without you beside me. I know you said Charlotte told you some things, I don't know what you know. But Mellie and I are finished we cannot even be friends it seems. We will work out the child custody issue and we are done! I am filing for divorce tomorrow. And don't bring up the Presidency. If I cannot remain President and have you, that is finished too. I will not lose you again."

He is looking at her intently ready for any resistance ready to fight for what is his. He is a determined man. Olivia Pope gives him one of her most brilliant smiles and says, "Good because I have no intention of losing you again either. I love you Fitz only you. And I want a lifetime. I want a future with you. I intend to fight as hard as you to see that it happens."

He kissed her then with all the bent up passion of a man without the love of his life for over a year. It had been brutal a nightmare that he wanted behind him. God she is in his arms so warm so soft so inviting. His erection is rampant. Remembering all the lovemaking they have shared is searing his brain. Get a grip Fitz. She has been through hell with that kidnapping. He still wanted her to see someone professionally. Maybe Dr. Kendrick who had helped him back to sanity after Jerry's death and Olivia leaving him. Dr. Kendrick had finally gotten him to realize he had to fight his own way back. They both have been through so much but as of tonight they were in this thing together and no more. No more separations and no more hindrances. Passion could wait. They would have a lifetime of it he would see to it.

She could feel him right through her clothing. He was hard as stone. He was just as she remembered him, long thick and oh so hard. She could remember every blood-filled vein every ridge. God she had missed him and the way he made love to her. The others, no matter how she tried to get into them to just go with the flow she could never feel what she felt with him. It was always so intense with him. Fitz could make her come just by talking. Oh god and what he did to her with his mouth! She felt her panties dampened. She knew he wanted her too, his ears were bright red. But she sensed his hesitation. He was concerned that she might not be ready for intimacy. They definitely had unresolved issues but she wanted this man, the only man she has ever truly loved, deep inside her tonight. And she intended to have him. She broke off the kiss and looked up at him.

"Fitz I know what you are thinking. I am fragile I admit it. I have been through things. I have done things that I should not have done. I have used people trying not to remember how much I love you. I had convinced myself that we had no future and I was roaming aimlessly trying to deny us. But I won't do anymore. I am taking my life back. Jake said."

Fitz began to shake his head and held up his hand to cut her off. Goddammit he would not listen to shit about Jake. That son of a bitch had tried to take what was his. He had touched her. The thought of it nearly killed him. He didn't give a shit what Jake said. He would not fucking listen to it!

"Hear me out Fitz, she pleaded. Jake knew his role in my life. He knew who my heart was beating for, only you. Jake made me lift the fog. I love you more than anything, it has always been you. So many times I just wanted to walk right over here to 1600 Pennsylvania Avenue and just say he's mine, I have come for him. But I was afraid of circumstances, convention, Mellie, my father so many things. But I realized I had to claim my destiny Fitz, I had to claim you if I wanted you. Jake made me see what I had to do. And I do want you so much in every way. I want you to make love to me tonight no waiting. There are kinks in our armor but we are in this thing together. We will work them out."

Fitz took a calming breath. He knew she loved him, only him. The Jake thing had almost broken him though. He had to let it go. "Sorry babe, the green-eyed monster, forgive me. Livvie you know how much I love you. I have loved you since the moment I first saw you. I tried to get you fired remember. My attraction to you hit me so hard. I wanted to kiss you right in that hallway. I knew you were my true soul mate but I was married. It terrified me that I would have to let you go. I tried to fight it but it was too strong. That night on the campaign trail when you chose me, when you chose to go to my room with me, you brought light back into my life. You brought love into my life. Our love has been some of the happiest moments of my life and some of the saddest. Like you I have done things I have said things that I can only hope you have forgiven me for. As for you my darling Livvie there is absolutely nothing I would not forgive. I love you so much. I love you with a passion I had not thought possible. I know you can feel how much I want you how much I need you. But I can wait for you; we can wait for each other to heal a bit more."

"No Fitz, don't you see. Us loving each other tonight is all part of the healing process. I want to feel your skin next to mine. I want your mouth on mine, your mouth all over me." She stops talking to find his hardness and caress him lovingly. He hisses between his teeth and mouths "Livvie." She starts to speak again as she strokes him. "I want this moving deep inside me bringing me the pleasure only you can bring. I want you above me, below me, and behind me. All of me wants all of you. I need you Fitz."

"Oh god Livvie I want you so much. I need you so much. This past year has been Hell. I have had dreams of you so vivid so real I could not stop myself from coming Liv & I didn't want to. My dreams were all I had. But they weren't enough. You are my woman the only woman I want. I have prayed for another chance so hard. I want everything to be right for you. No rushing. No pressure. Whatever you want, whatever you need. And by the way you are touching the ruler I take it you believe you are ready," he gasps.

Olivia has never taken her hand off of the "ruler." It was one of her pet name for it. It wasn't actually twelve inches, but she had thought it was the first time she saw it. So long, thick, rippled with veins and the blue tinged head staring her right in the face. Her man had the full package and she intended to have it inside her tonight. "Oh I am ready. When I said whatever we want I meant starting now tonight and I want you Fitz. Don't you want me too? Don't you want to be with me?"

"Do I want to be with you? I want to bury myself so deep in you baby we can't tell where I stop and you begin. I want to spread you open and just look at you. I want to taste you. Livvie I have been pleasuring myself for over a year all the while wanting no one but you. Hell yes I want you sweet baby. Come with me. Come with me and let me show you how much I want you."

He takes her hand and leads her from the balcony to his suite of rooms. The huge super king-sized bed stood in the middle of the room. The room was decorated beautifully and yet very presidential. Fitz stood Liv in front of the dresser and said "Don't move." He closed the outside door locked it and closed the curtains. He then walked to the other bedroom door and opened it. Liv could hear him talking. "I don't want to be disturbed tonight unless World War III breaks out, Am I clear? No one is to cross either one of these thresholds"

She stood there waiting almost giddy her eyes closed. She was with the man she loved more than life. They were together and they were going to stay together. They were going to get their shot. They were going to Vermont to make babies and jam. She placed her hand on her stomach, babies! She was smiling like she had stolen something. She stood there waiting for her future, waiting for Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III leader of the free world, and she had claimed him for herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

He had come back and saw her standing smiling like she had stolen something. It made him smile and tear up simultaneously. She was here with him and she wasn't running. She had come to him and declared herself. She loved him as he loved her and they were going to get through the hurdles before them together. God she was beautiful, the most beautiful woman he had ever seen and she was his. She was standing right where he left her. "Liv are you okay?" he asked. "I'm fine Fitz." She replied. "Ok. Be right back."

He walked to the bathroom and came back with a basin. He removed everything from the dresser including a lamp and then he did the sweetest thing. He picked her up and placed her on the dresser stepped between her legs and started kissing her passionately. They dueled tongues sucking, nipping, and lapping. She grabbed his hair pulling him to her. He left her mouth to trail kisses down her neck and kiss the mound of her breasts. Then he would return to kissing her again.

She could feel him as he slowly rubbed his erection against her. It was a powerful sensation. She was leaning into it. She was pulling him in rubbing his back grabbing his nicely rounded ass. She was on fire. It was reminiscent of their first time together. They had kissed and fondled each other just like this. Suddenly he broke the kiss and pulled her hands from around him. He cupped her breast in his hands and gently rubbed and peaked her nipples. He looked at her like she was a morsel on a candy tray and said, "Pull off your clothes."

Her vagina did a double clutch. Damn she loved this man. He stepped back to watch just as he had done six years ago. She stepped to the floor and started to strip. Her pants dropped to the floor. Her blouse dropped to the floor. She kicked out of her shoes and just stood there in her bra and thong. She could see the evidence of his desire tenting the front of his pants. "Come here," he said. She did and he picked her up like she was a feather. She clasps her legs around him and angled her hot spot right on the ruler and started to grind into it.

"Livvie, he rasped, let's go to bed." He laid her on the bed and started to kiss her again. "Fitz I can't wait please."

He pulled her panties off and unhooked her bra. He then started to kiss her mouth like a starved man. He left her mouth and went to her breast and started to feast. Liv's lower body was moving rhythmically when he put a finger inside her. "You are so wet baby and all for me."

"Fitz Please." She wanted him to kiss her down there. She was aching for it. He liked her to beg for it sometimes it really turned him on. And she didn't mind begging because of what Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III could make her feel. "Fitz Please."

He left her breast for her stomach tracing kissing and licking. He moved to her thighs with the sweetest kisses until he got to her core and then he started hungrily kissing her there. His tongue for god's sake was making her crazy. She was meeting him plunge for lunge. She was sucking her nubbin like a lollipop. "Fitzzzz I want to come with you inside me." "You will I promise." His voice reverberating on her clit sent her over the edge. She came in a flourish; yes she saw stars and all the rest.

She was weak from it. He came back up to her mouth and said "taste yourself babe, you are so sweet." She raised her legs to receive him. He was thick and hard prodding her entrance. He circled her with the tip to lubricate himself. He knew how much Livvie enjoyed his size. She loved it when he first entered her stretching her. If he angled himself just right… He started to push inside of her slowly just the tip and a couple of inches. He went in and out and around. Damn she was so tight; she was clutching him trying to pull him in. She was killing him. "Livvie, don't move let me relish this," he growled.

"Fitz come inside me now. Please right now. It has been so long Fitz. No one can fill me up like you do. I have dreamed of having you inside me so deep and so hard, please Fitz," she moaned. "Fitz I need you right fucking now. Come to me." Her head was flailing side to side. She was hissing with every entry and retreat. She knew he was angling for her G-spot; he was going in for the kill. He wanted her screaming like a fucking banshee.

"Work it baby, work it and I promise I'll give you what you want. Work it make it wet make it juicy," he rasped. She was working what he gave her like she was on the pole. Suddenly he lifted her legs onto his shoulders and entered her fully to the hilt. "Fitzzzz Oh my God," she cried. Then he started to move just the way she liked it hitting her spot again and again. She dug her hands in his buttocks and screamed like a banshee.

She was contracting on him her walls squeezing him, her hands on his ass digging, she was biting those beautiful lips of hers and she was bucking like a bronco. His Livvie wanted a double whammy and he was going to give it to her. He loved how wild she got during sex. She loved to work the ruler. Damn if he let her have her way he would be coming shortly. He wanted to badly. But he had her back, he intended to brand her. He knew what they shared sexually was something very special. It was extraordinary. And tonight he intended to wipe every memory she had of anyone else from her mind. She was his. Only his! He kept hitting it just like that for several minutes. God she felt so good. He pulled her legs down.

"Fitz nooooo, she cried, I want it deep." He said, "I know what you want, I know what you need." He pulled back and out of her, which nearly killed him. Livvie was begging him to come back to her. "Turn over baby let me behind you, raise it up for me," he uttered in the voice. She didn't hesitate. Livvie had the most beautiful ass. He put one finger inside her, then another working her briefly before entering her. He went in full hilt and started to do what he knew would drive her wild. He was bent over her with her breast in his hands. She was backing it up she wanted it deep when she was coming. She was looking back at him encouraging him to go deeper. Then she screamed and her knees buckled.

Not missing a beat Fitz kept his pace. He was so close. He loved to tell her what she did to him. "Back it up baby, squeeze it, work it baby. You feel so good. Oh God I missed you Livvie." He was kissing her, nipping her shoulder, peaking her breasts. He was close and he told her so. "Come with me Livvie, come on sweet baby let me feel you climax around me, come for me," he said harshly pumping into her. "Fitzzz God," she screamed coming again. "Livvieeeeeeeeeeeeeee," he roared as he emptied himself inside her. Dead he collapsed atop of her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

He rolled over to his side and pulled her with him. They both were breathing hard trying to recover. Sex with Olivia Pope was the best because he loved the woman to death. He felt like a king when he was making love to her. God he could not lose her again. He wouldn't. He took a deep breath he was still semi-hard. It had been a long cold year. And he could make love to this woman for hours. She affected him like that. He knew she would fall asleep almost immediately. Give her 3 or 4 orgasms in a row and she was done.

God she had come three or was it four times. Only with Fitz had she ever come so often, so hard, so fierce. It was because she loved him so. Until Fitz she never knew that sex was entirely different with the one you loved than with any Tom, Dick or Jake. Her heart only fully beat when she was with this man. God she could not lose him again. She wouldn't. She took a deep breath totally sated closed her eyes and fell promptly asleep.

Fitz pulled her close and literally just breathed her scent. Just to be holding her again was like a miracle. He loved her. He intended to have for his very own. The day his divorce was final from Mellie he would marry her, the same fucking day. He was getting a judge or justice of the peace to marry them as soon as the ink dries. If Liv wanted a wedding he would give it to her later. She moved in her sleep, nestling that perfect ass directly on his semi-hard erection that suddenly became fully involved. Down boy Fitz was thinking, you will have a lifetime to make love to this woman I promise you. He closed his eyes and was soon asleep dreaming of his and Liv's future.

Hours later she awakened first. Somehow she was now nestled in his arms facing him. The light from the bathroom shone into the room and she could see his precious face, his body. This man that she had loved so madly for six years, the love of her life, she was here in his bed where she belonged. She had gone back and forth, afraid of the love he had for her. She was afraid to believe he would really choose her. Everyone she had ever loved and trusted to love her back had failed her, left her alone. Except for Fitz, except for this wonderful man.

She was done running from him. Done. She had come to this house and claimed him, he was hers. She just stared at him sleeping amazed at how handsome he was. He was over fifty years old and his body was god-like. His abs were chiseled and he was all muscle. She loved to play with his chest hair, to find his nipples and bite them. She liked to find that six-pack that that surrounded that perfect belly button.

She moved away just a bit to look between them and see THAT which gave her so much pleasure. He was semi hard, but she planned to change that. She moved into his arms, he welcomed her in. She started kissing his face, his neck, rimming his ears with her tongue, and those glorious chest hairs she began to stroke them.

He shook his head wondering if he was still dreaming. Dreaming of Livvie was nothing new, he knew he had made love to her hours ago he remembered every nuance of it. It was her kiss and it was real it was happening right now. He loved it when she initiated lovemaking she was so intense. Instantly he hardened. He sucked in his breath and waited.

She kept kissing, nipping, and sucking at his ears and face and then she moved to his chest. She started licking his nipples until they hardened like she wanted them to. She looked between them to see what the ruler was doing. It was standing at attention so to speak. "So you are awake?" she asked smiling that Olivia Pope smile. "You were calling me were you not?" he asked boyishly. "Yes I was. I have dreamed of being with you like this with nothing in our way, unhurried and free to be us. I love you so much Fitz. I want to spend my life making you happy," she said.

"Livvie you have made me the happiest of men. You came to me. You have stopped running and my heart is so full because of it. I have loved you since the first day I saw you and I intend to spend my life making you happy too," he replied back. He started to turn to her and she stopped him. "No, you lie back and let me show you how much I love you, how much I want you," she said and then her lips went to his belly. She traced his six-pack, she rimmed his navel, she kissed and she nipped. Her hands slowly moved down to encircle him and then she rubbed him from base to tip. She rubbed the veins she knew so well. She massaged the bulbous tip. She looked up at him and said, "This is mine." He was squirming and his breathing raggedly. He looked her dead in the eyes and hissed out the words, "Yes it is, all yours sweet baby."

She lowered her head and started to lick and lap at those veins. She enclosed her lips around the head and applied just the gentlest of suction. "Livvie, Oh God, Livvie," he said barely audible. She started to do what she knew he wanted, what he loved her to do. She would draw him in, sucking, swirling her tongue around him, creating a friction that drove him crazy. He was thrashing moving into her mouth.

Her Fitz loved sex and all the elements of it. Fellatio was an art and she learned to perfect it especially when your man is an expert at cunnilingus. He liked her to look at her as she closed her lips around him. He loved her lips. He had his hands on her head now, gently guiding her where he wanted her to go. He was begging her not to stop. She loved hearing him beg. She was wetter than Niagara Falls down there. Finally he said, "Baby I have got to be inside you, Liv please come to me."

She pulled up looking him dead in the eyes. She straddled him. She didn't take him in right away. She started rubbing against him creating the friction that she needed against her nubbin. He had taken to her breast sucking and biting. With his other hand he began insinuating himself into her. He was just circling her driving her fucking crazy. "Let me in baby, let me come home," he rasped into her ear.

"Do it Fitz, do it now," she cried. He positioned himself and lunged in to the hilt. Their motion was frantic. Liv was leading the race to climax and she wanted it badly. She was sliding up and down him like her life depended on it. He was hitting her hot spot and she was screaming his name begging him to end it to let her come. He could but he was holding back just enough to keep her from it. He placed both hands on her hips and stilled her. He was still moving though and it was so fucking good.

"I love you Olivia with all my heart, come with me Livvie," he whispered. And then he started to move within her, holding her still while he found the spot, the depth that would take them both over the edge. They both were hissing sucking air in, the pleasure so intense. "Fitzzzzz I'm coming, Fitz hold me, hold me," she screamed. Orgasm hit her, it was wondrous. She closed her eyes tight and prayed it would never end. Her walls were clasping him, clinching, just like her lips around him earlier. He was maddened by it. He could not stop himself; he was going in every time full hilt. God he was going come so hard. Liv was milking him. "Oliviaaaaaaaaaaa, Jesus Christ Livvie," He moaned. He let go, pumping his essence into her. She collapsed onto him like a ragdoll. He just held her, trying to regain his breath.

They laid like that in complete contentment for long minutes just holding each other. Both were sated for now. They opened their eyes synchronously and said "I love you" in unison." They laughed and held each other tight. "Fitz what time is it," Liv asked. He turned over and looked at the clock and said, "it's 4 am baby, why?' "I am so happy right now; I really don't want to bring it up. But Fitz we have to have a plan. Mellie is going to fight us. And Cyrus is now the enemy," she said sadly. He turned her face to his and said, "Liv Cyrus has always been the enemy and Mellie, she's Mellie.

"Livvie I going to ask you to stand down. I got myself into this marriage knowing I didn't love her. Big Jerry said marry her and I did. Cyrus has been a thorn in my side from day one. He thinks he is the President you know, and I am a puppet to have my strings pulled. I watched them yesterday, him and Mellie gloating, planning, and destroying, without one bit of guilt or remorse. I am not a saint but I believe in right and wrong. I feel the pain of others. I know compassion. I have a soul. Those two are soulless. I will not have them manipulating my life any longer. You don't have to do anything but be beautiful and be mine. Let me get the ball rolling and then I'll bring you in ok?" They have to know I am not playing this time. I will get a divorce and I will marry you. Mellie, Cyrus, and the Presidency they all take a back seat to those goals. It's me and you Liv."

She could tell he was serious. They were in this together. But he wanted to do this on his own. He was protecting her from Mellie and her vicious vindictiveness. And Cyrus her mentor and friend had been instrumental in keeping them apart. She knew that in her heart of hearts but she had held out hope that she was wrong. But Fitz had all but confirmed that Cyrus was no friend to them. She was through running and through fighting. The man loved her and she loved him. They had promised each other honesty and trust. She would give it to Fitz unquestioningly. "OK we do it your way, but if you need me I am here," she said kissing him directly on the mouth.

He kissed her back passionately. He felt himself responding to the kiss and broke it off. "Let's get some sleep sweet baby unless you want something to eat or you want to shower?" he asked. "No way Fitz I am bone tired, let sleep Ok?" she responded. She laid her head on his chest and was asleep in minutes. He took a deep breath and held her tight. He had his Livvie and tomorrow they would face the world together. They would come out of the shadows and into the light.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

He heard the faint knocking. He turned to look at the clock it was exactly 9:30 am. He and Liv had slept for over five hours. She was still sleeping and he did not want to awaken her. He eased himself from her and went to the door and opened it.

"Sir I know you said you are not to be disturbed but the press secretary is driving me nuts. Give me something to tell her sir," the exasperated SS agent said.

"Plead family emergency, we will do details later. I intend to have an uninterrupted brunch. So check back in say 3 hours OK?" Fitz said and closed and locked the door. He went to the phone and ordered up a bunch of things that would make Liv happy. No delivery before 11:30 pm. He went back to Livvie.

She was still sound asleep. He just stood there staring at his beloved Olivia Pope. She had chosen him and he never intended to let her go. He went to the bed and sat beside her and thanked God for sending her back to him. He felt renewed he had been given new birth another chance at happiness to do this thing right. He took her hand the one that had his ring on it. "Sweet Baby" was where she belonged on the hand of the woman he loved. He kissed her hand and her lips to awaken her.

She opened her eyes blinking them and said, "It wasn't a dream, you are really here. Fitz I am so happy. I'm home. I'm with you." "Yes Livvie you are home where you belong," he whispered in her ear. "Get up sleepy head. Let's hit the shower. Our food will be here shortly," he said. She sat up, gave him a brilliant smile and said, "Lead the way handsome prince." "No you lead the way. I want to see than fine ass of yours," he with all the seriousness of a monk.

She stood up then, as naked as a jaybird, in all her mocha beauty. Her breast were God sent, they fit perfectly in his hands. Her flat belly with its perfect concave would one day soon he hoped carry his child. She didn't have legs for miles but he loved every 5ft 3inches of her. "Which way babe, I got to pee?" she asked. "To the left that way." He pointed.

Doing the Olivia Pope strut she walked away. She was sexy as hell and she knew it. He had on his boxers and his dick just about poked a hole in them. He followed her like a puppy. She had stepped into the huge marble shower with its double shower heads and turned them both on. Her hair was flowing freely. He loved her hair. It was beautiful with those multiple textures. She entered the spray and water flowed over her, she turned to face him. "Join me Fitz let's get clean, come on in," she said, with her love for him shining in her eyes. He dropped his boxers and stepped in. She looked down at his rampant erection and said, "I take it you are glad to see me, that is a magnificent erection. Come here."

They both took turns with the bar of soap lathering each other. There was a navy blue scrubby hanging from the tiles she took it and began to bath him, cleaning him everywhere. She sat him on the bench in the middle of the shower and washed his hair. She washed his feet. Then she said, "Stand up baby." Finally she had his erection in her hands. She gently soaped it pushing back the foreskin. She was soaping it down rubbing up and down his shaft. She was going to fucking kill him this woman of his.

"My turn babe, clean me up," she said. He soaped her all over using just his hands. Then he bathed her with the scrubby, her breasts her back her arms and legs. He sat her on the bench and began to soap her hair, he loved washing her hair. He had never washed a woman's hair before Liv and he relished it. She said he was the only one she allowed the privilege. He told her to stand up and rinse. Then he told her to stand on the bench and part her legs and she did. She had shaved almost all the hair from her pussy except for a triangular shaped area she left on the mound. It was sexy as hell. He remembered the first time he saw it, he was almost sure his dick grew another two inches. He soaped it down and cleaned the outer lips and folds. Then he rinsed her.

As she was standing he straddled the bench and sat before her and said, "Now for your real cleansing, I'm going to suck you clean baby," She backed up to the tile wall. She could feel her juices flowing; her pussy was clinching from anticipation. She spread her legs wider. He loved to look right at it, all that pink surrounded by those brown pussy lips. He parted her and started to feast. He could eat her pussy 24/7. It did literally taste like honey. He could think of her scent and taste and he would become hard as a rock. He laved her for minutes lashing her clit with his tongue. He rolled his tongue and started to fuck her with it.

He was going to fucking kill her this man she loved more than life. He was an expert at eating her out. He could make her come in sixty seconds if he wanted to but he liked to take her to the brink several times before he would let her come. She loved it, it was torture but when she came she fragmented, the pleasure was so intense. He really did have superpowers. "Fitzzz don't stop please. Fitz get back on that, yes just like that, suck it, do it baby. Give it to me hard, Fitzzzz I'm comingggggg, Goddddddd Fitzzzzzz. She held his head to her tightly until she could breathe evenly again.

Finally she smiled at him and said, "I'm clean now baby." He smiled back at her and said, "Too bad I'm getting ready to fill you up with come again isn't it?" She smiled back at him and said, "No it isn't, I love it when you come inside me Fitz, only you. Come to me. Fill me up." He pulled her down from the bench into his arms. She grabbed on to his neck and clasps her legs around his waist. She angled herself above his erection and started to get the friction where she wanted it. They both were sucking air between their teeth. The sensation was exquisite.

He was allowing her the lead for now. He held himself where she wanted it, not trying to enter her yet. She was rubbing her clit and lips right along the tip of him making them both wet as hell. She was moaning getting herself there quickly. "Slow down a bit babe wait for me, I want to be inside you when you come," he groaned. "It's so good Fitz, I don't know if I can," she groaned back.

"You are damn right it's good it's the best. Let me slow it down, let me make it all you ever dreamed," his breath was ragged. He held her still, in place and just began rubbing himself back and forth across her wet labia. The friction was killing them both and then he put two fingers inside of her sliding them across her clit and she went wild on them. He let her ride them like she wanted.

After a few minutes he took them out. She was bereft. "No Fitz no," she cried. "Tell me what you want Livvie, tell me what you need," he voiced at a whisper. "I need you to fuck me Fitz, so deep and hard. Find my spot and make me quirt all over you. In and out the way you do, only you," she cried frantically. He loved it when she talked dirty. He buried himself in her. For a minute he did not move, if he did he will blow.

She felt so good sliding across his dick he thought he might die from it. She could collapse her walls around him like a vise. He was backed against the tiled wall but he felt nothing but what Livvie was putting on him. He believed it was called a pussy whipping. He was giving her some serious measurements with the ruler too. He was moaning her name over and over. She was begging him to give it all to her. He moved them to the bench and sat. From there it was a free for all. He was slamming into her and she was grinding him like an electric drill. The pace was unmistakable it was give me all you got.

"Fitz please don't stop I want to come right now. Do you hear me? Oh God you fuck me so good"

"I hear you sweet baby. Squeeze it Livvie, like only you can, move that ass. Make me come"

"Fitzzzzzzzzzzzz I'm coming, I'm coming."

"Olivia I'm going to fill you up, I'm going to Livvieeeeeeeeeeeeeee, Shit." He pumped all he had into her.

Neither one of them could move a muscle. They were done. Neither had the strength to disengage from the other. They just held on tight. They opened their eyes at the same time looked at each other and said "I love you."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

They were both dressed. He was dressed like the President he was. She could tell he was in presidential mode. He was all he was supposed to be at this moment. She though, was on shaky ground and she knew it. She had come here to claim him and she had. But she knew there would be a price to pay. But she was no longer running, he was hers, and she intended to fight for him. Her father was locked in a cage like the animal he was. Mellie was not two floors and a whole wing away. Her ass was gone. Fitz had thrown her out. Secretly she was smiling like she had stolen something. Technically she guessed she had stolen something, Fitzgerald Grant was another woman's husband, at the moment. He said he would divorce her, start proceeding this very day. And she Olivia Carolyn Pope had taken off the white hat and thrown it in the wind. She would openly encourage him to do so. She wanted what she had been given for these two days, she wanted him for her very own, and she intended to have him.

She had come out of the shower and he had everything she needed. There was a blow dryer, a flat iron, curlers, and her coconut and olive oils for her hair. There were fresh Victoria Secret undies, a brand new gray Armani suit with a gorgeous silk Chloe blouse and matching six inch Louboutin heels. The man did not miss a beat. He told her he had never given up hope that one day he could convince her to spend a night with him here and he wanted to be ready. He had never given up on them! He believed in them so much. She had spent almost six years being skeptical and afraid. He loved her and he cherished her. He wanted her for his wife he had said. Her wildest dreams, her only dreams were alive and well.

He knew she was thinking about them and where they were going with this. She trembled in his arms but she said she was in this thing with him. She told him she would not fight him again. She wanted what he wanted. She wanted to be his wife. She wanted to awaken in his arms every day. She loved him back; she had never stopped loving him. No matter what had happened in the last year or so they were together now and they intended to stay that way.

They were going to face the music soon all the music, the press, the world, Mellie, all of it. Today would be the start. The Press had been put off with the story of Teddy getting sick over the weekend. It had been leaked that Mellie had left the White House with bags in hand in the middle of the night. They are saying the President has not left his son's room for two days. Innuendo and lies were running rampant, he was done lying. He loved Olivia Pope and he intended to spend what was left of his life with her and guess what he did not give two fucks who knew.

Fitz was meeting with Mellie today at 3:00 and this was that. Another show down, only difference, he was done with her and her machinations. He had felt he owed her something. He had married her knowing he did not love her. He had allowed children to be born to the union. His own father had raped her and he was sorry for it. But he was not his father and could not pay for his sins for the rest of his life.

He had fallen in love, real love and he wanted to explore and revel in it. He was done pretending. He was done paying penance. Mellie was on her own. He would not beat around the bush. He would not accept stalling tactics. She would sign those divorce papers and end this farce. It had gone on way too long. Karen already respected and cared for Liv and Teddy was just a kid willing to love anyone that would love him back. Teddy had sensed his own mother's rejection of him from jump street. But he had persevered with the love and care he received from Marta and himself. Though Teddy had been conceived for all of the wrong reasons Fitz had loved him well. He tried hard to compensate for Mellie's lack of maternal instinct. Since Jerry's death she had tried to be a better parent to both Karen and Teddy. It was commendable but it changed nothing. They were done and he wanted Liv to know that nothing or no one stood between them. He had reaffirmed his choice. Olivia Pope was the love of his life.

He'd had the divorce papers drawn up after he was shot, they would be signed and this phase of his life settled. He was praying Mellie would not turn this into a protracted situation. She had her winning election; whatever else is on her agenda was none of his affair. Hopefully they could co-parent their kids without the cold debilitating wars of the past. In less than one hour he hoped to put his life on track. Vermont, babies, and jam look out here we come!

Liv had kissed him good-bye and said call her if she needed her. She was going to her office. She had some things to do there. She held his face and said, "Don't worry I am not running. After I finish in the office I am going home. I'll be waiting for your call Fitz. I'll be waiting for you. Whatever we want remember? I love you." Those three little words caused his heart to seize. He knew she loved him but she was always afraid to tell him she said. Because everyone she had ever loved always left her. Her fucked up childhood had blocked them as much as his fucked up marriage. But they were going to see the sun and walk in it. No more walking in the shadows!

Meanwhile Liv was at the office mulling over a potential case but her heart was not really into it. Fitz was talking to Mellie today on his own. Quinn and Huck had a really big fight. Quinn had put a gun to Huck's head she said. She was so angry with him for his part in the horrific mass murder of the grand jurors. Huck is a walking time bomb. She was not surprised at all with where Quinn said he had gone; into complete darkness. B613 had destroyed so many lives. Would she never be free of the stain of that association?

At the head of this demonic table had sat her own father, the devil himself, she had come to realize. He hated Fitz passionately and he had tried to destroy them both because they had fallen in love and he could not break the bond. His hatred of Fitz was unnatural and bordered on the psychotic. The things he had done to keep them apart. So much evil. Jake and Russell; he would use anything to keep them apart anything. He had murdered Fitz'son for Christ sake.

Eli Pope sat in a jail cell for now. But it was not nearly enough punishment for his crimes. She knew in her heart she would face him again the evil man that she called Dad. She had a theory as to why her father hated her white married lover so much, she needed to work on it and she would. Her mother would play a part in her theory if she ever got to see her again. She was currently in the wind. She would not let Eli Pope defile her psyche again lining up men to fuck her to keep her away from Fitz. He could have sent in a million Jakes and the outcome would have still been the same. Her love for Fitz could not be denied and she would never deny it again, to anyone. She was letting Fitz lead this thing for now but she was a fixer and she intended to fix she and Fitz' relationship forever!

"She is here sir," Charlotte stated.

"Show her in Charlotte," he replied. He could add that to her list of names, #OnTimeMellie. The clock had just struck three and in she waltzed as if she owned the place. She was a beautiful woman in her own right. He often wondered why he never could love her. He felt he knew the answers to that question. Their marriage had been built on a bed of lies right down to their first meeting. The rape had compounded that surely, but she should have told him. At that point they may have had a chance to regroup, maybe, if he had never set eyes of Olivia Pope. Well she was here and he did not love her, he did not want to share a live with her, and he wanted a divorce ASAP.

"Hello Mellie."

"Hi Fitz."

"Mellie I am not going to beat around the bush I want a divorce. I don't love you and I will no longer stay in a loveless marriage. Enough years of my life have been wasted. I want to move on," he said with a sigh of exasperation.

She was seething. So this was how they would proceed. No pleasantries, No apologies for throwing her out like yesterday's trash. Nothing for the mother of his children. Nothing for helping him stand in this room on that goddamn Presidential seal. Nothing about the sacrifices she made. She had made concession after concession. All that pain and humiliation was for nothing. All so he could hand everything she had built over to Olivia Pope. No fucking way!

Very calmly she stated," So this is all about Olivia Pope? I turned my head and let you fuck her. I played the dutiful wife. I lied about who you were screwing. I ignored the laughing behind my back. I let you fornicate with that whore at will. So now you call me over here to say you want a divorce and I'm"

Cutting her off, he said, "Stop, hold up. If you want to continue this conversation, let's get one thing straight right now. I will never ever allow you to call or refer to Olivia as a whore again in my presence. In fact all maligning of Olivia stops today. I mean what I am saying. I intent to marry Olivia Pope in the very near future. It will be my duty to protect and cherish her. You and every minion you have had better remember that and act accordingly. Am I making myself clear?"

In the past my guilt for being involved with Olivia while still married to you kept me silent. I felt I owed you the right to be angry, mean, and vindictive. I was in love with someone else and intimately involved with them. I had seen firsthand the pain a woman goes through with a husband going outside of the marriage. It nearly destroyed my mother. I had promised myself that I would never put my wife through that. I never once strayed from us in all those years you denied me and you know this. I had promised myself I would never be like my father I would honor my wife and my marriage. But you and I both know we had no marriage long before Olivia came into the picture. We had long been over and you know it, Fitz said exasperatingly.

I have let go of the guilt Mel, we were never meant to be. I am sorry for hurting you. I am sorry I could not love you and be the man you wanted, whatever that is. I am sorry it has come to this. Olivia came into our lives for a reason. I love her I intend to marry her and spend the rest of my life with her. She has been hurt in all of this too and I will not see pain in her eyes again, brought on by me and definitely not by you. We need to stop this cycle of madness and end this. Sign these divorce papers Mellie. You have just become a US Senator; you have a start on the future you claim you have always wanted. Don't drag us down the mud hole with this thing. You don't love me any more than I do you. Let's not turn this into a media circus. There has been enough of that. Think of Karen and Teddy and not yourself for once. We can do this the easy way or the hard way. But I will not spend one more night being someone other than the man that loves Olivia Pope. And by the way that includes being the President of the United States of America. I am asking you to sign these papers!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

So he had thrown her out of the White House and now he had the unmitigated gall to ask her back to sign divorce papers. Lord the nerve of this man. He had fooled her right from the beginning. He had let her think he was malleable. Big Jerry had said he would be putty in her hands. She would be able to run him he had said. None of it was true. Fitz had hated his father and every move he made was because of it. Once he had figured out he had been duped and somehow she was in cahoots with his father, he had changed and she never had the upper hand again.

Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III, was there a man on this planet she hated more, she doubted it. He had gone and fallen head over hills in love with his mistress. Who does that shit? A mistress is supposed to satisfy your sexual needs, THAT IS ALL. But this man loves his mistress so much he is willing to give up the Presidency of the United States of America, the Presidency of the United States. She could not wrap her mind around such idiocy. Olivia Pope fixer extraordinaire had gripped him by the presidential balls six years ago and she was still holding on tight.

Of course he wanted it that way, the bastard. He craved her touch like nothing she had ever witnessed. It was like his breathing depended on Olivia fucking Pope. She had known he wanted her from the moment she had caught them in the hallway. They had both tried to play it off, but she had seen it in both their eyes. And really did he honestly think she had not seen he was aroused? All men had mistresses but powerful men always came back home. All BUT HER HUSBAND.

She had known when he had first started sleeping with Olivia Pope. He was like a carefree teenager. He was such a sexual creature. Sex seemed to invigorate him. He had actually believed she would want to have sex everyday when they had first married. She faked him out for as long as she could. Moaning and groaning pretending she was enjoying it. Then he had called her out on it. "Mellie you don't have to fake it with me. If you don't enjoy it, why do it? Sex is a giving and receiving act bonded in love. It is supposed to make you feel good, your body is supposed to crave it," he had said. Well she had been faking it and her body did not crave it.

So the next time he turned to her in their marital bed she had said she had a headache. It had gone on like that for longer than she could remember. Then one day he said, "Mellie we never talked about children but I have always wanted children. And there is only one way to accomplish that. Do you intend to have children with me?" So she had aggressively sort him out prior to Little Jerry's conception. A true political marriage had to be anchored with children.

It drove her crazy that she had been unsure which one of those bastards had fathered Little Jerry. Fitz' touch repulsed her. It always had, even before that one night Big Jerry had forced himself on her. She had said no, it was rape. Just because she had slept with him before, Big Jerry thought she would rut with him anywhere, even in his house with her husband upstairs. He hated them both. They had made promises to her and both of the sons of a bitches had reneged on them.

And so many indignities, she was seething right now. Flashback to Fitz lying beside her moaning about how good Liv's pussy felt, how he could fuck her all night, how much he loved her for christsake; and she was lying right there listening while he dreamed of her. When he was shot, he called for her, Olivia. He awakened in the mornings with erections ready for Olivia Pope.

One morning in his sex driven delirium he had began to paw her thinking she was Olivia, she was going to go with it, when he opened his eyes and saw it was her. He flew from the bed like a road runner apologizing for touching her. True she had refused to fuck him for more than a decade but he was the one that had refused to continue their twice yearly pact so she saw no need to offer anything. Plus once he had been with Olivia Pope he had no sexual interest in her at all. It had taken days to get him to form an erection with her to conceive Teddy. He had not looked at her nor touched her through it all. She knew he had pretended she was Olivia to make that baby. And there was that humiliating shower fuck. He wasn't even really inside her. He was masturbating between legs and he finished himself off with his hands. He was calling out Olivia's name as he came all over her. There were no limit to the indignities, none.

And now he would kick her to the curb and bring that Black bitch into the people's house, into her house. She wanted to strangle him with her bare hands. And Olivia Pope she would see her in hell for her duplicity. She stopped her musing and looked at him, really looked at him and she saw the light in his eyes again. He had his precious Olivia back. Somehow he had gotten to her probably as soon as he had kicked her out. She could smell Olivia Pope on him. He had probably fucked her all night and she had let him. What kind of woman would have sex with a man all night? Olivia Pope did and she had stolen her most precious asset from her. Damn them both to hell.

"Mellie are you listening to me? I will not take no for an answer. We have so many skeletons in our closets you and me, devastating ones that expose us for what we really are. I am prepared to go down for my sins. In fact I could give two shits as to what should happen if each and every one of my sins comes to light. I am through shadow dodging. I am going to walk out of the shadows into the light. I offered you a partnership and friendship once remember? I knew you were incapable of being either but I felt I owed you. I tried and now I am done. I will sing like a canary about everything I do know and some that I don't. Don't try me Mel, please don't. I don't have one more fuck to give for this dysfunctional marriage we are in, not one! I have a chance at happiness a chance to love someone with my entire being and have them love me back."

"I am fifty two years old Mellie. I don't have time for you to fight me on this one. Our battles have been brutal. They have been mean. They have dirty. I know that right now you are thinking of all the battles you have won. You are thinking how much you hate me. You are thinking how much you hate Olivia because I love her. You are hurt because no matter what you did I never chose to love you. You are thinking of ways to hurt me and Olivia. You want our heads on a platter. You want revenge!"

"You thought that because for over ten years I did not approach you and I had remained faithful to our marriage vows that you had effectively castrated me. You cut me up with your vicious words day after day, your mouth dripping with distaste for me. Your voice lowered like a devil in training, spewing your evil at me, at your own children. Children by the way, that you have used as pawns all their lives.

You are thinking you can go there again. You are thinking I can beat him I can win because you have won before. Think long and think hard Mellie. How did those things really go down? All those scrimmages where you were the victor, all those wins where you were able laud over me. Think long and thing hard Mellie, it was because I LETYOU WIN. Don't get the shit twisted. Don't try me, I don't have time for it anymore!

Yes I threw you out, it was humiliating. But you have the clothes on your back, money in the bank, a beautiful home in California and you are a US Senator. There is an alternative to that Mellie. There is an alternative to this mess that you will not like. YOU MAY NOT WANT TO TAKE US THERE. But I will go there without hesitation if you thwart me on this one.

She was looking at him intently hoping she could see a chink in his armor. Where was it? If she did not know better she would swear he was turning into Big Jerry. She could tell he was willing to throw her under the bus if he had to. He was prepared to throw his Presidency away for Olivia Pope. He would take a fall from grace and ruin them both for her. She shook her head to clear it.

She took a deep breath and said, "This Big Jerry approach of yours it is scaring me Fitz. We need to approach this thing calmly. You haven't even given me the time to read through the papers. Maybe we need to give it a little more time before we have this discussion. I,"

He cut her off and said, "So now you wish to leave Big Jerry out of it? My father, and I use the term loosely, left me a lot of things when he died; money, land, artwork, jewels, a dynasty I guess you would say. But he also left me a sealed letter to read after his death. I swore to never read it because I knew it would be more of the same. I had refused to open it until three days ago. You know how I hate the man. It was more of the same to a degree but then there was you Mellie. Four pages dedicated solely to nothing but you."

She gasped out loud, she turned white as a ghost, and she looked old and vulnerable. She looked lost and defeated. That old gray-haired mother-fucker had told him everything she was sure of it. Instead of her past being buried with that old bastard, he had memorialized it on paper. He was destroying her from the grave. That sorry SOB had played her. Fitz knew. He knew!

He had the audacity to smile at her then. That Fitzgerald Grant smile that compelled women to vote for him, that smile that meant he was winning. He looked her straight in the eyes and said "checkmate."

Then the smug bastard reached into his jacket and pulled out a pen. "Sign the papers Mellie and leave me, Olivia, and my children the fuck alone or I will come for you. I swear I will. I am done. We are done!

She took the pen from him and signed the papers without so as much as a glance. She threw the pen at him, turned and walked toward the door. Just before she exited she turned and looked at him for about a good minute or more. Then she said, "I hate you, I fucking hate you!" He looked at her and shook his head and said, "I know."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

She had signed the divorce papers. He had known that she would. Mellie was a coward at her core. All the so-called power she had, she derived from others. She embedded herself bodily or she got into your mental psyche and she sucked the life from you.

He had seen what she was right from the first. He had seen her a beautiful dark haired woman fawning over "a tall dark and handsome" for about an hour. She was tall also, he had noticed because she had walked past him several times. She kept looking over at him, but he wasn't in the mood for the game tonight. He had basically decided to ignore her, she really was not his type. When the guy had gotten up she wasted no time coming his way. She had come up to him and said "you look lonely sailor."

He was back state-side after being involved in wars he did not want to fight. And she was right he was lonely. He should have been home in California by now. But his debriefing and other bullshit was still ongoing. He was an officer and gentleman so he had learned to grin and bear it. His father had called him he was in town. He wanted to see him. He was bringing some of his Congressional friends with him. "Fitzgerald wear your naval uniform and put on all your brass, all your stuff boy. I want my colleagues to see what a fine navy man you are. I have been bragging on you boy so look good." You did not say no to Big Jerry, so here he sat.

Back to the lovely brunette, he was an honest man so he said, "Yes I am lonely, but what about your friend you have been with all night long? Won't he find it odd that you have moved on to comfort a lonely sailor?"

"Who Jim? We are just out on the town nothing really meaningful. Who knows when he will be back? I am Melanie by the way from the beautiful Tarheel State," she said enthusiastically.

"Pleased to meet you Melanie. I am Fitzgerald from sunny California. I am meeting my dad here," he said. "He is late though, very late. In fact I am going to call him, excuse me for a minute."

He had finally got through to his dad after his "secretary" had him on hold for almost fifteen minutes. "Fitzgerald, some government business has come up boy and I can't get away tonight after all. I am sorry I forgot to call you. Give me a raincheck. You go on and order yourself a nice dinner and I will reimburse you," he said sweetly. He knew he was lying. Why would his "secretary" answer his phone when he in Boston on a business trip? He just sighed and said more of the same. He had dressed up in this uniform for nothing, when would he learn his father never did anything without motive? He wasn't sure what this was about but he was done.

He returned to his seat at the bar and the pretty brunette. His intuition was telling him to just go, this one is bad news but he was free. Why not see where this was going? He had no attachments really. "So Melanie where is Jim?"

"He had to go, some sort of emergency. Hey let's not talk turkey so to speak, tell me about yourself Fitzgerald," she said in a sickly southern drawl. And so it had begun, a night of telling lies.

He did not realize the entire thing was a set up until years later. Some conversation he and Mellie were having and she had tripped herself up. She gave him her deer caught in the headlights stare. He didn't even bother to confront her. At that point he just did not care anymore anyway. Mellie and Big Jerry had been in this thing together!

But for now back to the future, his future. He looked down at the signed divorce papers and his hands shook. He was free of her. He no longer had to grin and bear her. He no longer had to listen to her ridiculousness. He no longer had her imbedded in his back sucking the life from him.

God he was free to love Olivia out in the open. He was free to worship at her feet. Olivia, he closed his eyes and remembered two nights ago when she had come to him. He would never forget his unbridled joy. "Thank-you God for sending her back to me," he whispered.

It was now 4:30 pm. Liv would be pacing in circles about now. She knew he was meeting Mellie at 3 o'clock and she did not see it going well. But it had gone well. He was free to marry Olivia and claim her for his own. He picked up the phone. "Charlotte, get me Judge Archibald Harlow from the Fourth Circuit on the phone. Also inform the crew from Marine1 we fly to Vermont tonight in about 2 hours. Also I need Marine2 on stand-by. And Charlotte thank you again for what you did for me. I am forever in your debt. I also need a secure line

She answered on the first ring. "Hi, he said. Sorry I am just getting back to you. Things did not go as quickly as I had hoped but we came to an agreement. For now anyway," he said solemnly. He would not lie to her but he wanted to tell her face to face that he was free.

"Hi." Fitz I was so worried. Are you alright? I know Mellie has not taken this well and all sort of things were running through my head. She is a wounded animal Fitz I should have been there with you. I should have been there to support you and help you fight her. So what is next? What strategies have you considered? She will fight tooth and nail to remain FLOTUS. We have to decide.."

"Liv you promised me you would let me start this thing myself right? Let me handle it for now babe. I have this one Livvie. I do however have something I want to discuss with you. I plan to send Tom for you in about an hour if that is OK?

"Fitz are you OK? You seem so calm. I can feel that you are calm, Mellie doesn't leave people calm. She knows exactly how to push your buttons. I know she was livid that you kicked her out. And she has to know from her spies that we are together. You can't hold it in Fitz. Promise me we will discuss this tonight, promise me Fitz," she said, with anxiety high in her voice.

"Liv you have to trust me. Everything is ok. I am ok. We are going to be ok. Liv we will discuss it tonight I promise," he told her confidently.

"OK so I can expect Tom around 5:30? Fitz maybe I shouldn't come back to the White House tonight. We really should not add any fuel to the Mellie fire. I want to be with you tonight of course but maybe we should not rock the boat? As long as I know you love me and we are going to be together I can get through the nights now I think. Fitz?" She was still questioning what he was doing.

"Olivia Pope, fixer extraordinaire, stop it! I do love you more than anything. I told you two nights ago that I never plan to be without you again. I plan to spend the rest of my nights with you. I plan to make sweet love to you most of those nights and I plan to wake up next to you every morning. Liv this is not a hypothetical, we are real now. And Babe dress warmly we are going to Vermont," he said smoothly.

"Vermont; Oh Fitz Vermont, we are going to our happy place, our home. You think of everything. I love you so much. This is just what we need. But should you leave town? I don't want you to neglect your Presidency because of me. I know you put me first in all things, I understand that now but you don't have to Fitz. You are the most powerful man in the world and I am no longer afraid of that. I will share you with the world as long as I know you come home to me. I hope you understand. Do you understand Fitz?" she asked.

"I understand Babe. You are always trying to help me Liv, I understand. It is what couples that love each other do. I told you early on Olivia there is nothing more important in my life than you. Not saying at all that I don't love my children and I don't want to be President of the United States but without you I cannot do either thing well. You complete me Liv you make me whole and I become a better father to my children and a better President to the nation because of it. So just continue to leap with me Livvie we are almost there," he said with so much love in his heart.

"Oh Fitz I am so happy right now. I am hanging up, I can't wait. How many days in Vermont Fitz? I have a couple of OPA things to do but I can work from there. Are we just hanging in the house or are we venturing out? Or do you just plan to keep me naked in that big super king-sized bed of ours? I certainly hope you do. Did I say I was hanging up, Bye Babe, I love you," she said sounding like a teen excited about a date.

"Bye Livvie, you are everything to me, I love you too. You sound happy and I want you happy Babe. Just be beautiful and be ready. You know that you have a complete wardrobe at your disposal in Vermont my love. You really do not have to bring a thing Liv, it's up to you. But I can guarantee you there will be lots and lots of nakedness. See you in about an hour OK?"

He was smiling like he had stolen something. He had his woman back and he intended to marry her this very night if she would say yes and he believed she would. He was happy as hell.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

He was going for the gusto. He loved Olivia Pope like he had never loved anything in his entire life. He had known he loved her since she first rimmed him out about his marriage. He had looked at her and he was shaken to his core. His breath had been sucked from him and his heart had nearly jumped from his chest. He had run from her as fast as he could and approached Cyrus to fire her if in fact he had hired her. Hell he was running for POTUS and what he had felt that day was not presidential at all. But Cyrus had insisted he would not fire her and he had not put up a fight because he had wanted her for himself.

He had never been unfaithful in his dysfunctional marriage he had never even been tempted. He had just chosen to be a martyr to his foolishness and pay the price for marrying without love, for marrying with honor. When his "wife" had cut him off he had felt it was what he deserved, he didn't love her and she obviously had not loved him. He had locked his sexual self away except for the bare necessity.

Hollywood starlets had come at him. Mellie had thrown would be mistresses at him. His father had thrown his leftovers at him. He just no longer wanted that human connection he had thought until he had laid eyes on Olivia Pope. Every sensory receptor he had put up an alert. From across the room he had known she was his true mate. She was the one he should have waited for.

He was a scholar and he knew biology well. His dick had done a double-take and was on semi-alert. His nostrils were flaring as he watched her read him. His clothing was getting tighter and tighter. He had loosened his tie and it did little good. He conveniently stepped behind a desk because he could not believe his immediate arousal.

He was honed into her sexually it was true. He could not take his eyes from her. Her entire face, her eyes, nose mouth and her lips, damn he wanted to kiss her. He was so attracted to her it had floored him. He had often admired the beauty of Black women but he had never actually dated one. Olivia Pope was the most beautiful creature he had ever laid his eyes upon. He was mesmerized by her. At first he could not admit what was happening. He was saying to himself he had better not go for ten years without a women again. It was making him crazy.

But he knew it was more than that. As she was talking and she turned from him, it was like his heart stopped beating until she turned back around. He wanted to run to her and embrace her and kiss her senseless. His hands were trembling. It was impossible what was happening to him. He looked around the headquarters to see if anything, anyone would have a similar effect on him, they did not. What was happening to him? He truly did not want to believe it. Was it possible, love at first sight?

She was magnificent his mate. But he was already married with children. He had to get away from her before he did something stupid. So he had run from her that one time. But he had stopped running from what he felt for Olivia years ago. He had loved her for so long and tonight he intended to call in his markers. He wanted her for his wife. He was free. He was fucking free to marry her. Free to treat her with the love and respect she deserved.

Harlow was coming to marry them. They had been friends since their college days. They were Rhodes Scholars together. He and Harlow had shared a long and enduring friendship. He told him about Olivia the year he had the original divorce papers drawn up. Harlow knew the extent of his love for her. He had agreed to help him without hesitation. He had told Abbey of his plan to marry Olivia tonight and he had asked her to be there. She was taken aback that he would take this route but she was in if Liv was in. And Tom, that is a long, long story. But he was back at his side. And he would stand with him tonight.

She would be here any minute. He was nervous as hell. He knew she loved him but would she commit her life to him as he envisioned she would. It was a big step. It was a quick step. But he wanted it done. He wanted her as his wife to have and to hold to death do them part. He would see that she had the wedding of her dreams later whatever she wanted, but no more wasted years no more not having her as his own.

He sat behind his desk contemplating, just a bit afraid she would say no. But for the most part confident she wanted this as much as he did. They needed their bond cemented as they fought their demons. Being together would make them stronger he was sure of it.

His phone rings, "Yes Charlotte?" "Miss Pope is here sir," she said. "Send her in." He stood with his eyes on the door. She had the biggest smile on her face and it was all for him. He went to her and hugged her tightly. "Come and sit with me for a moment Livvie," he said smoothly. They said down on the 100 year old couch. He took her hand and raised it to his lips. "I love you so much Olivia. You are the reason I chose to breathe this morning. You are the love of my life."

Her heart froze, something was wrong. Mellie was doing her shit. She had broken the spell. She had come up with something to ruin their happiness. The bitch had done it again. He couldn't fight her alone, she knew this. "Fitz what is wrong? What has she done? We will fix it I swear, I." He had cut her off and said, "What she should have done years ago Olivia, she signed the divorce papers. I am free. I am free to love you until my dying day. Baby I am free."

"What? You are divorced? She signed the divorce papers, Mellie? Fitz are you sure," she asked still unbelieving.

"I watched her with my own eyes. It's done Olivia. Believe me it is done," he said.

Liv got up from the couch and turned her back to him. He saw her shoulders begin to shake and then he heard the soft crying. She turned to face him with tears streaming down her face. All she could say was, "You are free." She had prayed for him to be free. Every night for almost six years she had asked for this to happen. She wanted Fitzgerald Grant for herself. She could not help it, she did.

"Don't cry Livvie, please don't cry." He gathered her in his arms and kissed her forehead and wiped away her tears. "Sit down please."

She sat down her eyes still glistening with tears and took a very deep breath. "I am sorry for all the tears Fitz. They are actually tears of joy. I wanted you free to be just mine for so long. It seemed damn to near impossible. To hear you say you were free floored me is all. Give me one minute," she said smiling at him and holding his precious face in her hands. She was just staring not saying a word.

He removed her hands from his face and dropped down on his knees in front of her. He took her left hand and kissed it. He looked into her eyes with all his love for her mirrored back at him. "Olivia almost six years ago you entwined this hand with mine and sat with me on a campaign bus for hours. Later in the early morning hours you came into my room and we made the sweetest love I have ever known. And we my darling Livvie have been stealing loving moments every since. Hiding and denying what is instrumental to both our lives. We love each other Olivia and that fact should not be hidden. It should be celebrated. We have to be together in order to be whole in my opinion. And I don't ever want to be apart from you again. I love you Livvie more than anything. Will you marry me?"

He reaches into his coat and pulls out a box. It is a beautiful box. There is the familiar Harry Winston logo on the box. He opens it and a ring sits there upon a bed of silk, satin and velvet. The center stone is a huge brilliantly clear cushion-cut diamond, blindingly so. It was a full ten karats and it was surrounded by another 5 karats of perfect smaller cushion-cut diamonds. On each side was another five karat stone bringing the total to twenty full karats. They were set in platinum with a broad band with the words Fitz & Livvie etched inside. He had paid a cool million to have this ring and matching band made exclusively for Olivia. Not to be cocky but the rings had been made long ago. He never had any intention of not marrying Olivia Pope. And yes he had a matching one made for himself. He was ready for this night.

"Will you marry me Olivia and make me the happiest of men? Will you let me love you as you deserve to be loved? Will you let me cherish you with every cell of my body? Will you let me honor you as the Queen you are to me? Will you consent to lie with me and become the mother of our children," he was making his case.

"We could over think this opportunity or we can snatch it up. Will you please marry me tonight Olivia? I know my divorce papers were just signed hours ago. The ink is barely dry. But I don't want to wait Liv. If you want a really big wedding I will give it to you later, name a time and a place. But I need to be married to you. I need you to be Mrs. Fitzgerald Grant. We can tell the world whatever you want, whenever you say it is right. But please say you will come with me to Vermont tonight where we will be married in our house, in our home. Please Olivia, marry me," he said. He was rambling.

"You want to marry tonight, in Vermont? You want me to pick up sticks and run off to Vermont with you and marry you tonight? No family or friends I take it. You just take me off like a caveman and make me yours? That is the gist of this right?" She was looking at him so solemnly.

Dammit he was botching this up somehow. "Livvie I know this is sort of over the top Babe. Don't be angry with me. I love you and I can't wait to start my life with you. But if you think this is too much too soon? It's whatever you want, I…

This time she cut him off. "Fitz I am joking you Babe. I love you more than anything too. I want to be your wife. I want to share my life with you. Yes, yes, yes! I will marry you tonight. Fitz put that ring on my finger. It is long overdue," she was looking at him with so much love in her eyes. She held out her hand and he slid it on. It was a perfect fit. "I love Deux Bebe Fitz, you know what it means to me, but this is so beautiful so perfect." She is staring at the ring with her heart on her sleeves.

"We are in accord then, Miss Pope. We marry tonight," he said as he let out the breath he had been holding.

"Yes, Mr. Grant, we are in accord. Your Queen is ready. We marry tonight,"she said with the biggest Olivia Pope smile he had ever seen.

Fitz picked her up and began to turn her around and around. They were going for the gusto. They would seek their lives together after the swirl!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

They sat in their seats holding hands with eyes only for each other. They had walked to Marine1 hand in hand from the White House, of course it was under a cloak of darkness, but the openness of it had warmed Olivia's heart. Fitzgerald Grant had gotten on his knees and proposed to her. He wanted her to be his wife and the mother of their children.

He had purchased the ring she was glancing at months ago. Fitz was a cocky bastard to have assumed she would marry him as soon as he asked. But she refused to be coy and put him off at all. She had loved him for so long and she wanted to be his wife more than anything. And she wanted him as the father of her children. He was looking at her with so much love in his eyes. She loved him back desperately. He was everything to her.

She was a fixer. Could she fix the fallout their love was going to cause? Not all of it no she could not. Realistically she was just hoping to buttress the furor that was coming with the reasonable people still left in the nation and the world. Fitz deserved some happiness in this life and so did she. She had his back, this man that was to become her husband tonight.

This strong and vibrant man who was so smart and so wise had been stymied by his hateful deceptive father and his disingenuous wife. He could have been so much more to the nation to the world if he had been allowed to wield his true potential, his true self. It was her prayer that what was between them, this love that would culminate in a marriage tonight, did not hurt his legacy too much. It was inevitable there would be fallout. He had kicked his white wife out of the White House. And now he would profess to love and marry a Black woman. This in the United States of America in 2015 still perhaps the most racist country in the world, he had dared to go there. Things would not be well. Things would not be easy. But she had made her bed six years ago and she would gladly lie in it!

Fitz was so happy. He was not even going to let negativity in the door tonight. The shit was going to hit the fan he knew that. But he had put all this into motion for one reason only. His love for this woman whose hand he held, and he would never deny it again. He would not spend the rest of his life wondering what if. He was not a young man. He was taking this shot at happiness. He had been in a marriage made in Hell for more years than he cared to remember. Mellie had almost destroyed him. They had been slowly destroying each other. Their unholy union should have ended years ago. It was over now and finally he was free.

He did not know exactly how his Presidency was going to end. He was in dicey territory. He would not resign. The Democrats would come for him, hell his own party would come for him. Let them do their worst. He just did not give a damn any more. In his heart he knew he was more than capable to lead the nation and the world. But he wasn't going to sweat this. A king of England had given up a throne for the love of a woman. He wasn't a king and therefore he did not have a kingdom. What he had was Olivia Pope the love of his life and he intended to keep her. And all he had, a Presidency, wealth, and power meant nothing without her.

She had said yes. She was smiling at him and looking at her ring with such awe. She said she was happy and she looked happy. That was his main job now, keeping that happiness within her, seeing her smiling as she was now. God he loved her. And tonight he would take her into his keeping, swearing to love her above all things. They would land in a few minutes in Vermont a place he had chosen to build their foundation. This is the place where he had built them a house that they would now turn into a home. This is the home where they will bind their love and tie themselves together in matrimony this very night. There was no one in the world as happy as he was right now. He gently squeezed her hand.

"Are you alright Livvie, we are about to land," he asked her?

"I have never been better. Fitz I am regretting nothing. I am ready for this. I love you. I have always loved just you. Don't ever doubt it. I am where I want to be. I am where I belong," she whispered.

"We have landed sir. Enjoy your stay Mr. President and you too Miss Pope," the pilot spoke into the intercom system.

"Thank-you Captain Jefferson," they both replied in unison. They both laughed out loud.

They exited the aircraft and made their way to the house. Abby opened the door. "Abbie, you are here," Liv said with excitement in her voice.

"Did you honestly think I would let you marry this big lug without me present," she asked? Come on girl; let's decide which of those beautiful outfits you intend to marry this guy in?"

Liv turned to Fitz and hugged him tightly. "Thank-you for Abbie," she whispered in his ear. "I owe you."

He watched her walk up the steps and he started to smile. "Where is Judge Harlow," he asked the agent who was in the house when they arrived. "Upstairs in the second guest suite. Shall I get him for you sir," he replied. "No I will go up David, thank-you," Fitz replied.

He knocked on the door and he heard Harlow say come in. "Harley thank-you so much man. You do not know how much this means to me. I love her so much Harley. I need to be able to protect her. I can't lose her again. We have been through so much. And Mellie there are no words for her right now. But as soon as I was free I promised myself I would not wait. It is what I want and Liv does too. So here we are."

"Fitzy, you know I know how it is between you two. I have always been rooting for you to make an honest woman out of Olivia. You two deserve some happiness. It has been what five years? Enough is enough. I am more than glad to help you. As a friend first and as my President second, the nation needs you whole Fitz. And you and Olivia complete each other. Sarah and I saw how it was between you and we understood perfectly. So I am here and Sarah has sent Liv something borrowed. It is her favorite book of love sonnets. She swears she has never seen two people more in love than you two. Other than us of course," he said laughing out loud.

Thank-you Harley and Liv will love it. Actually it has been almost six years and Liv has waited for me long enough. We will never forget the weekend you and Sarah gave us. It was a blessing and a healing experience for us. Thank-you again and I can think of no one I would rather marry us," he said and extended his hand to the man.

"What time are the nuptials? I have all the required paperwork. The divorce papers were filed. They are now part of the record as of 1600 hours," he said taking Fitz' hand.

I'll let you know Harley, please make yourself at home." Fitz left the guest room and started back to the main area of the house. He went to the upstairs master suite and knocked lightly. Abbie poked her head out the door. "Can I help you sir," she asked.

"Where's Liv? What time does she wish to have the ceremony? Has she decided on what he is going to wear? What does she want me to wear? Could she come to the door please," he was rattling off nervous questions.

"Mr. President, no you can not see Olivia. She is dressing for her wedding. There is no need for you to go formal, but wear something nice and special. Your selection of the choices was excellent and she loves them all by the way, nice eye. According to Liv you would look good in a sack. Just show up Sir. Just be you. And Sir," she said lastly. "Thank-you for loving my friend. Thanks for never giving up on her. She loves you too death. She is so happy. And Liv deserves so much happiness. She has had way too much pain in her life."

"Thank-you, Abbie for being her friend and for standing up with her tonight. I love her to death too. I will see to her happiness Abbie you can count on it. Do you think she will be ready by nine, I want to let the Judge know about what time we will be ready," he inquired nervously?

"I will have her ready by nine Mr. President," she stated.

"Abbie, would you do me the honor of calling me Fitz away from the office. I am really just a man that loves your best friend. I would consider it an honor if you would," he said with total sincerity.

I will try Sir if you insist," Abbie said giving him the side-eye. "We will be down in an hour Fitz."

"Liv the President of the United States just asked me to call him Fitz away from the office. I tried it and it just does not sound right. That man is so in love with you Liv, you are a lucky girl. You look beautiful by the way. We made the right choice. He will be floored when he sees you. We have forty-five minutes to count-down. Choose a pair of shoes girl and some of that fabulous jewelry your boyfriend said is all yours. The man really does know you doesn't he? I think the cream-colored rose bouquet is absolutely gorgeous don't you? What have you decided, bride of Fitz?

Olivia Pope was a beautiful woman but tonight with the glow of true love on her face she was exquisite. She had gone through each of the beautiful outfits Fitz had bought for her from which she would choose a wedding ensemble. They were four of the most gorgeous outfits she had ever seen. Fitz had an eye for beauty. He had chosen so many things for her over the years he knew her taste in all things. There was even a pantsuit in the mix. The man knew her taste so well.

She had chosen the eggshell Stella McCartney sleeveless dress with the lace inserts. The dress had the type of simplicity she loved, yet its elegance was boundless. Choosing the right pieces of jewelry would give her the effect she wanted. Fitz loved her legs and she wanted him to see them in all their glory tonight. She had chosen the six-inch Louboutin in the burnt sable color. This was her informal wedding. When she decided the time was right she would repeat her vows with Fitzgerald Grant in a lavish wedding. For now she wanted it to be simple and to the point. She had gotten her man and she wanted a wrap tonight.

Abbie was a master with hair, even hers. She had done her hair all through law school. She was very talented with the flat iron and curlers. Her hair was swept to the side in a cascade of curls. Abbie wanted the beautiful diamond and pearl drop earrings and matching necklace on full display she said.

She was ready. She was ready to become Mrs. Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III. He was finally going to be hers. She would no longer share him with her. Oh Fitz this is so wonderful we are going to be married she was thinking to herself. She was not even nervous, she was just happy.

Meanwhile Fitz had dressed in a black suit with an eggshell colored shirt and tie. He had a feeling what his Livvie would choose tonight and this would mesh well for the pictures Tom would be taking. Tom was also an amateur photographer whose work looked like a pro. He wanted tonight memorialized without it going viral. He and Tom were good and he trusted him. He would stand with him as his best man and then he would turn into the Presidential photographer.

He looked at himself in the mirror and he sighed. He was fifty-two years old and marrying a 37 year old woman tonight. He had once thought he was too old for Olivia and he had told her so. She had looked him in the eye and said, "Fitz I am an old soul, we love so many of the same things same music, art, movies, clothes, and everything. You once told me you should have waited for me and you should have. We were meant to be together, we were meant to be the love of each other's life. You are so full of energy I can barely keep up with you. You have the bedroom stamina of a 25 year old. You are all I have ever dreamed. Age has no bearing in our relationship. We are equals my love," she had said lovingly.

So he was ready, ready to make his commitment to Olivia and their life together. He ran his finger through his hair and said to himself, "Livvie I'm coming."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

He stood there looking up the steps waiting for her to come to him. Anxiety had fled him hours ago when she had said yes, she would marry him. He was just a man in love waiting. He had the Bose system playing all love songs for the past forty-five minutes. She loved Luther Vandross and so did he. Luther was currently crooning out "So Amazing."

He and Harley had been reminiscing about their past and how they had known when the right woman had walked into their lives. He knew Mellie was not the one, he had always known but at the time his father still controlled him. Unlike him Harley had waited for Sarah. He had only been married for ten years. His oldest child was only eight years old. Sarah was 10 years younger than Harley and they were perfect together. That weekend he and Olivia had spent with them had been wonderful.

He heard Olivia and Abbie whispering at the top of the stairs and his heart stopped. She was coming to him. She would walk down those steps in this house he had built for them and he would claim her for an eternity. Now the nerves were kicking in. For a minute he was afraid to look up. So many things had gone wrong in his life. But this, marrying Liv was not one of them. He turned then to the staircase and she was coming down and she was looking at him and not a damn thing had changed. He saw love in her eyes. She smiled then, the Olivia Pope "I am so happy Fitz" smile, and he knew all was well.

She had chosen the Stella McCartney, he knew she would. She was a vision holding her beautiful bouquet of roses. Draped in the diamond and pearl choker, the matching earrings, along with her engagement ring Liv was easily wearing about 1.3 million dollars in diamonds. He would keep her in the finest money could buy even though Liv was hardly about that. But he was rich as Croesus it would be another one of his jobs to spoil her. She descended the stairs and he offered her his hand. She whispered to him, "I love you." He whispered back, "I love you more."

The judge spoke, "Let's take our places shall we? You two have waited long enough."

Luther was lowered to just a whisper and they took their places in front of the fireplace. There were flowers everywhere fresh and fragrant. There was just a slight transformation, but it was enough to say something special was happening. Harley stood directly in front of them and he took out a small book and put his glasses on.

Olivia was nervous. Of course she had never been married before. This was her dream to be married to this man. She loved him so much and finally they would be husband and wife. No one could take what was hers. She reached out and took his hand. He had told her their marriage would be a simple ceremony officiated by his friend Harlow. They had already pledged their troths to each other. All that was needed was a set of simple "I do's" from both of them after Harlow read the vows. Hurry Harlow Hurry, she thought to herself.

Fitz was now nervous. He had done this before under duress, but tonight he had wanted to be married so much. He loved Olivia with all his heart. She was his and he dared any man to ever touch her again. She had reached for his hand and he had gladly given it. Was Harley still reading those vows? He said it would be short and sweet. They had actually said vows they had made up a couple of years ago. This was just making it official in his mind. Hurry Harley Hurry, "I do, without a doubt," he was thinking.

She heard Fitz say I do and next she said it herself. Then Harlow said "I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride."

He did. He kissed her and her toes curled. He had pulled her close and she could feel him through their clothing. He wasn't all the way there but she knew he wanted her. He broke off the kiss and said, "Welcome to the family, Mrs. Grant. You have made all my dreams come true. I love you Olivia."

She stood in his arms so filled with joy and happiness. "Why thank you Mr. Grant for inviting me into the family. It has been one of my most ardent dreams. And I love you too."

Congratulations came from Harlow, Tom, and Abbie. Everyone was all smiles. Fitz said, "As you all know this is not going to be our only celebration of our union. We look forward to seeing you at the more formal celebration. Come with us into the dining room for a few toasts and a slice of wedding cake. It is late and I want to get you home to Sarah, Harlow . And Abbie you have your duties cut out for you tomorrow, because unless World War III breaks out this is my home for the next 2 days. So please join us for a few minutes."

Tom, Abbie, and Judge Harlow wished them well. They had a slice of cake and two of them left the building. After walking them out to the chopper she and Fitz returned to the dining room and toasted each other. They both fed the other a bit of cake and the main celebration was over. They were all alone except for the Tom and His secret Service detail. Housekeeping would take care of the small cleanup in the dining room momentarily Fitz had said. There was always someone on the ground should they come here.

"Well Mrs. Grant it is just you and I to celebrate this marriage now, just the two of us, unencumbered by anyone or anything. This is our home Livvie. We are free to live and love in it as we choose. Are you happy Babe?"

"Mr. Grant do you really feel the necessity to ask that question? You have made me your wife. You have made all my dreams come true Fitz. I love you so very much." She went up to him then and kissed with the power of her love flowing into him.

"Fitz I want to dance with you. I heard Luther playing earlier and I heard our favorite, The Closer I Get to You, his duet with Beyonce. We danced to it in Houston over and over, remember? I taught you how to just move with the music and just let it carry you. I loved that Babe. I love that song and the memories we made that night. Come let's find our song. Come dance with me Mr. Grant," she said in a voice so sultry and so sexy he was lost in it.

They found the cut and he took her in his arms and started to dance to the music. They were as close as they could get to each other. He was hard as stone in his need for her. She was laying into him surrounding his erection like a glove. That dress was a thin fabric lined with silk, it left little to the imagination. He had his hand on her ass. He was certain she had on a thong but it felt like she had on nothing. He was continually molding her into his erection and it was heaven. Dancing, Liv had told him he had "White boy moves" on the dance floor but she loved him anyway. She had taught him to slow dance and God, he now understood its true popularity. There was nothing in the world like a slow dance with the woman you loved. It was a prelude to sensuality.

They had it on repeat and they were into it, kissing and heavy petting like crazy. Their tongue duels were epic. They loved kissing each other. He had finally bared her ass in that dress. He was rubbing her pussy from the back and she was so wet. Damn he was ready to slide right in. But there would be no love against the wall or on desk tonight. They were married and they would make love in a bed like a normal couple but he had so many ideas for them in the future. They were going to christen their home like it was 1999.

Liv stopped the dance in mid motion. He stilled his hand, but she would not let him remove it. She ground against it and said, "Fitz I am so wet for you. I need you so much."

"I need you too Mrs. Grant, so much. I want you so much," he whispered.

"Mr. Grant I haven't been here in ages. But the last time I was here there were no beds, not nary one. I checked up stairs and there are plenty of beds upstairs in all those rooms. What about our downstairs master suite is it ready for our consummation, Mr. Grant, I am eager to know?" she asked. She was still riding his hand.

Mrs. Grant as soon as you said "Don't sell the house" you knew I would never ever sell it. Babe every room is furnished but you have Mrs. Grant discretion to do whatever you want to this house. It is yours to do with as you please. As long as you are in it with me I don't care one bit Olivia. Anything you want that I have the power to obtain for you, just say what it is. He was grinding into the spot between her legs.

"About that bed in the master suite I would love to show it to you Mrs. Grant. In fact there is so much I want to show you. Olivia Pope Grant I love you. Let me show you how much I love you." He

pulled her in his arms then and continued to kiss her senseless. He had taken his hand from her. He was still molded to her. The feel of him was so long and hard. It made her weak in the knees.

"Livvie I have dreamed of being inside you all day. I want to be so deep inside you, you are screaming with the pleasure of it. I want to make you so much wetter. I can't wait to taste you. I want to fuck you senseless Sweet Baby. I need you Livvie so much, I need to be inside you," he said his sensor gone.

Mr. Grant, Mr. President I have dreams too, dreams of you making sweet love to me. Your superpowers Babe I love them. Please take me there first Fitz love me with your mouth, yes make me wetter so wet and so hot. And then go inside just like you said so deep and I know you will be so hard. I want to feel you now Fitz," she was whispering in his ear. "Take me to bed and make me scream with the goodness of it."

He picked her up and went straight to their bedroom. He was so hard so ready to be inside her, but he had work to do. His wife, God it felt good to call her that, wanted to do some screaming. He intended to make her scream and all sorts of things. He was going to be a good husband.

He placed her on the bed and just looked at her. She was a petite woman his wife but she was fierce. God he loved her. "I want you naked Mrs. Grant as soon as possible. We have a marriage to consummate."

She got onto her knees and said, "Unzip me, quickly" No sooner than she was unzipped she stripped off the dress. Her undies were bright red. Her bra had her breast pushed up in complete fullness. Her thong was nothing more than a red string with a heart covering her honey pot. He knew that set was made for her when he bought it. He could feel himself elongating. He licked his lips and reached out to readjust himself.

Olivia moved forward and said, "Let me do that Fitz, I need to touch you." She unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants. She reached in and started to rub him with both hands.

"God Livvie you feel so good. Out of that stuff right now, he rasped, I want to taste you."

"Fitz let me taste you first, I want to, let me feel you in my mouth," she pleaded. On her knees she started to lap at him, lapping at the first drops to come from him. She licked him from tip to base. She placed him so he could see her enclose her lips around him as she took him in and out of her mouth.

"Olivia naked and on your back right now do it." She did just that. He dropped right down and went to town on her pussy. She knew he was going to make her pay, hell she was counting on it. The man gave as good as he got. He found her nubbin and licked her into submission. He put first one finger, then two inside her, rubbing right behind her clit. It was her spot and he knew it. Meanwhile he was still sucking her clit directly. She had started thrashing and calling his name and God's.

"Fitz, God let me come please. I want it," she was begging.

"I know you do Livvie," he croaked out as he pulled back from her. "I want to be inside you this first time when you come for me as my wife Livvie. Indulge me Babe." He came up to her mouth and kissed her.

"Get out of those clothes Fitz and come to me quickly. I need you," she was wild now for the want of him. She was watching him and she was rubbing her breast making them swell and peak.

He came back to her naked. He started at her mouth, neck, and breast going back to her core. He was licking again and sucking. She was moaning and thrashing. He left her then, raised her legs and entered her with one felled swoop. She came in a flourish so hard and so fierce. She was screaming his name. He was watching her come, every emotion that came across her face the pain, the joy, and the absolute bliss he saw it. He could feel it too. He pulled back and looked down where they were joined and she was contracting around his dick. It was too much, he started seeking his own release.

"Livvie you feel so good, oh god Babe, do it to me," He was going all the way in and coming out to the tip and he would rim her clit and back in to the hilt. She was there again. She told him. She wanted it hard and fast. He was about to come too. "Come with me Mrs. Grant," he said and began pistoning into her.

"Mr. Presidennttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt, Fitzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz," she screamed. He couldn't hold out any longer. She was killing him, "Shit Livvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvie!

"Olivia, my darling wife, I love you so much. Welcome home," he was still trying to get his breath.

"Fitzgerald, my darling husband, I love you too," she said inhaling the scent from their lovemaking.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

They had made love right after the wedding and they both had drifted into a deep sleep. It was like they had finally found peace by becoming man and wife. There would be no more stolen moments. They would not have to hide the fact that they were in love. They could come from the shadows. Marriage had somehow freed them to the nth degree. They had actually slept through the night in each other's arms without awakening.

Liv had awakened first and she was just staring at him. He lay on stomach, he seemed so at peace. His hair had not a strand out of place. He was so perfect, her husband. Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III was now her husband. And she Olivia Carolyn Pope Grant dared anyone to look at him twice and not draw her wrath. She had loved him from the moment she saw him. And she had never stopped loving him through it all. For almost seven years she had been dreaming of waking up beside him and not having to leave him because she was not his wife. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and said silently to herself "Thank-you God for making him my husband."

She moved closer to him then as she ran her fingers through his hair. She outlined the shell of his ears. She traced her finger along the deep-seated eyebrows that many did not believe existed. For some reason they were the lightest of brown, but they were there and she loved the way they sat back on his brow. As she said he was perfection in her eyes and she loved him more than life. She had moved down to his back to trace the well defined muscles there. She stared at his buttocks. He had a Black man's ass round and solid. It was something for sure that she could hold on to.

Suddenly he turned toward her, "Liv it is morning? We slept all through the night?"

"Yes we did Fitz. It's because we no longer have to try to get in the "rounds" Babe. We are free to love each other whenever we feel like it. We slept like logs. It is 7:45 am. We have been asleep for almost seven hours. Can you believe it," she asked laughing aloud?

"Hell no I can't. You are right Livvie we slept like this because we are free to be us now. We are free to live the life we want. And no more wondering when we will get to make love to each other again. We are husband and wife we get to share whenever and however we want. Livvie you look beautiful. In fact today you look more beautiful than I have ever seen you. Livvie, love of my life come kiss me good morning."

"Anything you want my darling husband, anything at all."

"Anything?"

"I said anything and I meant it. Whatever we want remember? It is no longer theoretical Fitz. We are free to fill all of our fantasies each and every one of mine and most definitely yours. Talk to me Mr. President. What do you want?"

"Mr. President? Does that mean I have been a good boy and you are going to reward me? I love it when you call me Mr. President in that sex driven voice. It drives me wild Babe. It makes me want you so much. Say it again."

"Mr. President. I want you to want me so much. You Sir can have whatever you want. Tell me what do you want? Breakfast in bed, me in bed, on a table, on a desk, in a hallway; just tell me what you want Mr. President and watch me make it happen."

"Olivia thank-you for saying yes. Thank you for marrying me. Thank-you for making my fondest dream come true. I love you with all my heart. About that anything? Let get up and go into my office. There is a desk in there I want to show you."

Sure thing Mr. President. A desk is it? Important papers I suspect, I want to be updated on everything especially your goings and comings. This "show and tell" it does involve you coming doesn't it, Mr. President?

"Rest assured it does Mrs. Grant. I intend to come inside of you again and again. You are going to be so wet Sweet Baby. Come on Livvie let's christen my office."

"OK babe just a minute. She walked from the bedroom to the bathroom buck naked. She knew how much he loved the Olivia Pope strut, how it much it turned him on. She was gone a couple of minutes. She returned to the bedroom and stood in the doorway. She shook out her curls, looked at her man, and rimmed her lips that she had just covered in sexy plum spice lip stick and said, "Follow me handsome."

He was hard as he could possibly be. He was jutted out like a ramrod. God he wanted to be inside her right now. He wanted to fuck her until they both were senseless. He jumped from the bed and followed her. Her ass was so sensual, the way it moved. He was leaking just thinking about it. She was his in all her mocha beauty to love and to cherish, to have and to hold to death do them part.

She had walked into the room and sat right on that big wooden desk and laid back and opened her legs. "Whatever you want Fitz, tell me," she said seductively pulling her nipples.

He was fondling himself, going up and down his length. He was also biting and sucking his lips, that sexy thing he sometimes did, that drove her wild. "I'm leaking babe I want you so much, I need to..

"I know what you need," she said as she stood down from the desk and dropped to her knees before him. She licked his juices from his tip and took him into her mouth and started to suck. All the breath in his lungs hissed out. He placed his hands on the desk attempting to brace himself for the onslaught on pleasure he knew was coming. His eyes had been closed but he wanted to see those plum colored lips of hers as she swallowed him whole. She was killing him. She was so good at this.

He was pumping into her mouth as gently as he could, but for the love of god he wanted to let go. He had to stop her before he exploded. "No, Livvie I want to be inside you when I come." Reluctantly he pulled away from her. "Get back on the desk babe. Let me get you ready," he said in the voice. She complied and laid back and opened her legs wide. He pulled her down to the edge of the desk and put his mouth on her. He showed her no mercy and went directly to her nubbin and started to lick and suck. He began to piston her g-spot with his tongue. She was wild, thrashing about, begging him not to stop. He had brought her to the verge so quickly. Suddenly he stopped, she was ready to weep because he had. "Get down and bend over the desk Livvie and spread your legs. Let me take us to that place, quickly do it babe," he ordered!

She did it quickly. And as soon as she did he was inside her to the hilt. He placed her hands on the side of the desk and said, "Hold on baby, this is going to be hard and fast." He was behind her slamming into her and it was glorious. He started to talk dirty softly in her ear. Telling her how good her pussy felt. How deep he was. How she wanted her to move on him. He was merciless. Several times he would pull back almost out of her and then piston back in. He was biting her neck. He was squeezing her breast and pulling nipples just hard enough. It was too much she was coming, "Fitzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz," she screamed! He grabbed onto her ass to hold her in position as she was coming around him and he banged himself to glory, "Livvieeeeeeeeeeeeeeee, oh shit," he hissed out as he poured himself into her. Holding her tight he said, "I love you Olivia," he said through bated breath.

"I love you too Fitz, more than anything," she whispered as she pushed back onto him. That particular motion caused him to moan and hiss. He could take her again right now. But he didn't, they had a lifetime now. God he loved this woman!

He turned her to face him and said, "I am the happiest of men Livvie. I am so glad you are my wife."

She placed her hand on his beloved face and said, "And I am the luckiest of women to have you for my husband."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

They had awakened from their night of idyllic love happy as larks. They were married; to each other. Love had won. Liv was in the shower. He was in the kitchen rounding up some of her favorite things for breakfast. She ate like a bird, his wife. Oh my god she was his wife, Olivia Carolyn Pope was now his to have and to hold forever and forever. His life with Mellie was over. He was to put it succinctly, free at last.

Some fresh fruit with scrambled eggs and bacon and freshly squeezed orange juice was going to be their first meal together as husband and wife. He had prepared it himself. The chef was here to cook for them but he had made it clear unless he called for them don't disturb them. He wanted her all to himself for these two days. This was their abbreviated honeymoon. He wanted it to be as special as he could get it until he could really give her the honeymoon she deserved.

She had promised to wait for him years ago and basically she had. They had been through Hell and back but somehow they had survived all the pitfalls. He let out a deep sigh and thanked God again. He was really Olivia's husband now and no one would ever come between them again. Not never again without deadly force used against them. He was serious. He would fight to the death to keep what was his.

He was showered and duded up for his bride. He was not a young man but he had attracted her. Though he was not vain he intended to stay slim and trim for a while. Dressed in an elegant black Brooks Brothers polo shirt with his initials embroidered on the pocket and some Marc Anthony khaki jeans he knew he was striking. He loved to walk around casual and barefoot. The cooling effect of tile or the warming effect of carpet he loved the feel of it. He had the smell of gourmet coffee permeating the kitchen as well. If she wanted toast there was fresh butter and homemade strawberry jam. Breakfast was ready.

He heard her coming from the master suite. She was barefoot as well. They both loved the easiness of it. She had a simple black shirt dress if you wanted to a Stella McCartney simple. It was collared and just stopped about the knees. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail. She had on not one drop of makeup this morning. She looked so young and vulnerable. She would be thirty-eight in a couple of months and she could pass for a twenty-five year old. She looked delectable.

"Good morning Mr. Grant. You look wonderful this morning. You look like a man that is happy and sexually sated," she said coyly.

"And you Mrs. Grant you look extraordinarily beautiful this morning. You look like a woman who had her every desire fulfilled last night, at least I hope so," he replied back.

"Mr. Grant you exceeded all my expectations in that area. You were shall we say super."

"Thank-you Mrs. Grant I am happy that you are happy and sexually sated, it warms my heart. But are you hungry?"

"Yes I am. I could smell the bacon and I was drooling. Ah my favorite fruits, you remembered. Let's eat Fitz. I am so hungry."

They sat in companionable silence. The food was hot and it was good. Her husband could cook too. Damn she had hit the jackpot. Her pussy did a double clutch when she remembered last night. God the way he moved inside her, remembering it made her wet. She squirmed in her seat and bit down on her lower lip.

She was eating he was glad to see. She could not survive on popcorn and wine alone. She had to eat real food and he intended to see that she got it. He was watching her eat after eating a big plate of eggs, bacon, and toast. He was chewing on a couple of strawberries now watching her finish her fruit.

She was squirming in her seat and biting her bottom lip. It made his dick quiver thinking about last night and those delectable lips of hers. He also thought of the way her pussy fit him like a glove. All he had to do was get inside her and the friction blew him away. Damn hadn't he just fucked her senseless four hours ago? He had to readjust himself. He now had a morning boner.

"So Mr. Grant what is on the agenda for today? What are we going to do?"

"Mrs. Grant we are going to see the rest of the grounds today. You have seen the house but as I described to you there is so much to see, so much more I want to show you. And it is all ours Livvie. This is our home. Let me clear these dishes and we can be on our way."

She stood and turned into him. She looked up at him then and said, "Thank-you Fitz for breakfast it was wonderful. She turned up her mouth for a kiss. He pulled her to him and lowered his mouth to hers. There was instant conflagration as she leaned into him. The heat immediately scorched them both. He could feel her breasts she was braless. He molded her to him and insinuated his hands underneath her dress. She had on not a stitch underneath that shift. He started to grind into her. They were dueling tongues.

"Mrs. Grant you have on no fucking clothes," he whispered in her ear. "Livvie you know I can't resist you naked.

"On the contrary Mr. Grant, these are fucking clothes, all you have to do is lift me up on that table and stop resisting," she whispered back. She jumped into his arms and wrapped her legs around him.

He was holding her like she weighted next to nothing. He had his big hands full of her ass molding her to him. From behind her he touched her and she was soaking. "Livvie you are so wet for me," he groaned as he slid two fingers inside her.

Without preamble she started to ride his hand. "Fitz hurry, I need you inside me," she whispered. He lifted her onto the table while still kissing her. One hand was roaming her breasts, pulling and peaking. The other one was still inside her moving with accurate finesse on her hot spot.

"Bring me out Livvie, bring me to you," he pleaded. She unbuckled him and pulled him out and brought him to her core. He removed his hand from her and began pushing himself into her ever so slowly. She was already inundating herself onto him. She was moving and circling him as he slid deeper and deeper inside her. He did not stop until he had reached the entrance of her womb. He held there not moving, his constitution was strong because heaven help him she was stroking him so good he did not need to.

She was working him just the way he liked her to. It was the best; his dick provided the best friction. It was so big and so hard. God it was so fucking good. But then he started to move and it was better. He was partially pulling out of her and then he would "screw" his way back in. They were brow to brow, nose to nose tangling tongues.

"Livvie you feel so good," he hissed. "I hope we make a baby today, I want my baby growing inside you. I want… For the love of god move on me Livvie, move baby."

"Go deep and hard Fitz. Make me come all over you. Yes like that, just like that. Give me your babies Fitz, I want them so much. I'm going to come; I am going to scream so loud. Fitzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz, oh my god," she screamed.

He held her tightly as she came and he became a living breathing piston as he hammered his way to glory. "Olivia, Olivia, Oliviaaaaaaaaaaaaa," he screamed too. He knew he was squeezing her too tightly but he was just so overwhelmed. His love for her, the mind-blowing sex, and they were married and free to make babies. She had told him she had stopped her birth control once she had made her decision to come to him. She was all in and neither one of them was getting any younger. She wanted his babies, like yesterday she had said. "Livvie I love you so much."

"I know Fitz; I love you the same way. I hope we have made a baby with all this love we have for each other. This is the way babies are supposed to be made Fitz with loads of love in the room."

They were still connected, neither wanting to break their current bond. Her shift had been pulled up above her breast in order for Fitz to suckle at them and his pants lie in a puddle at his feet. The President of the United States and his wife were a mess.

She kissed his nose. "I am sorry I distracted you from your purpose Mr. Grant, it was rude and crass of me as you were about to show me the grounds."

He pulled out of her reluctantly and pulled on his pants. "Livvie I live and breathe for your distractions. Any time you want to become one you just let me know."

She stood up and hugged him tightly. She could feel their juices running down her legs. He had a powerful orgasm she could actually feel him explode inside of her, and hers, she was still quivering from it. She had decided no more birth control days ago not knowing when or if they would ever marry. She wanted his children and she had decided they could be born in or out of wedlock. She had claimed him on that balcony and for all intent and purposes he was hers from that point forward.

"Let's clean up a bit and then continue on that tour of our property ok?"

"Ok lead the way babe." He fell in line behind her so he could watch the Olivia Pope strut. He was thinking to himself, "Life is good."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

They had walked for hours hand in hand exploring their property. It was a beautiful place. All that deep green grass and lush trees and shrubbery was something right out of the Homes of the Rich and Famous Magazine. They had walked through the orchards picked fruit and nibbled at it. They had gotten close enough to the pond to actually see the different species of fish within it. The tennis courts were spectacular. Fitz had a basketball court on the grounds as well. This house was a house of the rich and famous. Just how much money did her husband have? When he told her he had become a billionaire when he inherited all that his father had amassed she was shocked.

"Fitz you never told me," she stated. "You are one of the richest men on the planet. What about a pre-nup? You could have chosen anyone, but you chose me to share your life with, why? After all I have put you through after all I have done. When I think of how you have always taken me back and forgiven me for my sins. I am so grateful Fitz."

"There is no need for a pre-nup Livvie. All I have is yours; I want to share everything with you. You know how I feel about money Liv, it is just money. We have both done things. You have forgiven me as much as I have forgiven you. We aren't keeping score Livvie. There are no sins. I chose you because I love you more than anything. Again I have loved you since I first laid eyes on you. I knew you were my mate for life, I just did not know how I was to extract myself from Mellie and dedicate my life to you. But I was shown the way; I was freed from my bondage. And now I am here with you. I never intend to let you go."

"And I never intend to let you go either. You are stuck with me for the rest of your days and nights. I am the lucky one in this relationship. You are rich as King Midas with the body of a Greek god, drop dead handsome, and you make my body sing. I am so glad you chose me Fitz." She stopped walking and rose up on her tip toes to kiss him on the mouth.

Fitz swooped her up and spun her around as he often did. "Are you happy Liv? Do you have any regrets", he asked?

"Not nary one my love, nothing." She was holding him so tightly. Her head lay on his chest and she inhaled his scent, just plain soap with that sexy after shave he wore, it intoxicated her. Her husband made her wild. What had she ever done in this life to deserve such a man? God had given him to her and she was grateful.

He eased her down from him. He wanted her, he always did. But not now there were still things to see and things to do. "Livvie it is a little chilly for an outdoor swim but there is the electronic indoor lap pool attached to the back of the pool house. We could swim there after lunch if you want?"

"Anything you want to do Fitz I am fine with it. I am just so happy to be here with you and not be burdened down with the usual suspects. We are free to walk in the light and I love it. Just take my hand

Fitz and show me more. There is more right?"

"Yes there is Mrs. Grant. Let's check out the stables. Let's get you acquainted with your horse or should I say horses. I know you are an excellent horsewoman. I can't wait for us to ride up here." He took her hand and brought it to his lips. "We have been at this for about two hours Liv. One more hour and we will have lunch. I informed the cook we would be gone maybe two to three hours. Did you have anything in particular you wanted for lunch? You are on your honeymoon Livvie. Just tell me what you want. My job is to make all your dreams come true."

"Order whatever you like Fitz. I am not much on food I will eat anything with the exception of barbeque. So order your favorites for lunch, I promise I will like them Mr. Grant."

"How about a grilled chicken salad with fresh arugula, shallots, and tomato? Cook does a grilled Mexican cornbread to die for, how does that sound? "

"It sounds wonderful. But every word uttered from your mouth sounds wonderful. I love your sexy voice Mr. Grant. It warms my soul. Order up my love, it sounds delish."

They walked on Mr. and Mrs. Grant hand in hand and so in love. After seven years of ups and downs they were husband and wife. They saw the stables and her horses were beautiful. She had two beautiful mares to ride as she chose. And she had her own stable of thoroughbred racers that she could oversee their training if she liked.

That indoor lap pool had been designed by a master. She could not wait to get into that one and do some laps. She had seen the phenomenon on TV but she would have never considered buying one. Swimming was her guilty passion, she loved to swim. It was her most basic form of exercise. It kept her slim, trim, and tight. She knew she looked good in a swim suit and she wanted to show off for her husband later. She had already made up her mind. The next place she and Fitz made love would be in that heated pool. She could not wait!

They ended the tour and freshened up for lunch. They ate in the kitchen at the bar. The salad was delicious. But it was such a big bowl of it she could only eat half. And Fitz was right that cornbread was sinful after you smeared it with butter and sour cream. Her husband was an eater. He loved food and he ate lots of it. He rarely ate carbs though. Most days he ate them only once a day. It was how he kept the pounds off he said. It was an old Navy trick.

After lunch Fitz said, "I need to check in Livvie and get my afternoon briefings. I am playing hooky but I am still the President. It should not take very long, will you be alright?"

"Of course. I am going to play that beautiful piano that you bought for me if it will not disturb you? I love it Fitz. I love the piano; you are so good to me."

"I want to hear you play, go ahead. I will be listening. I will meet you back here. I have hundreds of first run movies in the movie theater, want to watch something later?

"Yes after your briefing it is movie time. I can't wait Mr. Grant." He went to his office and she sat down at the piano and began to play. She played like an angel. The music drifted down to his office and her playing was mesmerizing. Would his wife ever cease to amaze him? Probably not. He had called Cyrus and a few members of his cabinet at Cyrus' recommendation. It had taken him over an hour to find out the things he needed to know. But now he was good.

Liv's piano playing was extraordinary. She should be on tour somewhere. He knew he was biased because he loved her, but she really was good.

She had felt his presence; she stopped playing and turned around. "All done," she asked? "What is next Mr. President? What do you want to do? Tell me Mr. President.

Damn Livvie was turned on. When she started throwing around Mr. President she was ready to be licked and probed. Thinking about it had him on the rise. "Madame First Lady, why not tell me what you want to do? This honeymoon is all for you Livvie. It is all about showing you how much you mean to me. You are the most important thing in my life and I intent to spend the rest of my days making sure you know that. Tell me what do you want?"

She got up from the piano and walked up to him. She had on flats so she had to stand on her tip toes to reach his ear. She rimmed his ears with her tongue a couple of times and then she whispered to her husband, "I want to be sucked and fucked Mr. President and in that order. Take me to bed Fitz and make love to me."

His wife talking dirty had put his dick on alert! He picked her up in his arms and looked directly into her brown eyes which were dilated almost totally black and said; "Anything you want Olivia, anything," as he carried her to the master suite.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

They were returning to Washington tonight under a cloak of darkness. They had talked into the early morning after they had made the sweetest love. Their hands were entwined like they had been as they sat on a bus on the campaign trail almost seven years ago. Two days ago they had left Washington as President Fitzgerald Grant III and his mistress. But tonight President and Mrs. Grant were returning to Washington, DC.

Somehow she had finally talked him into not blaring it to the world as he wanted to do. He had agreed to announce his divorce via a press conference today. She had asked him to wait at least a few months to spring their marriage on the American people. Divorcing your wife and marrying your mistress hours later was a no no! She knew she could gain their acceptance but she needed to formulate a plan. She had never dreamed things would have gone as they had, that Fitz would secure a divorce so quickly. She had expected Mellie to fight him tooth and nail and drag this out forever. But somehow Fitz had brokered the deal and gotten free. He had asked her to marry him and she said yes. It had been what she wanted most in this world.

Olivia looked down at her rings and smiled. She was his wife. She was his First Lady yet she could tell no one. Of course a few people knew but they were sworn to secrecy. So she had a secret. It was the best of secrets. She smiled again.

"Happy? Are you happy that I finally made an honest woman out of you? I am so happy Olivia. I am busting with joy." He raised her ringed hand to his lips and kissed it. "I love you. I am so very happy you agreed to become my wife. All those years you waited for me to be free. I thank God above for the fact that you did.

"Am I happy? Do you really need to ask Fitz? You made me the happiest woman in the world two days ago. You married me in our home, in Vermont. Our dream is almost complete. We just have some babies to make Mr. President." She rose from her seat and started to kiss him. All of their kisses could combust into a fire at a moment's notice. She wanted this one to, so she sat atop of him very suggestively.

Damn she felt so good sitting atop of him in that thin pastel pink dress. He was hard instantly and wanting his wife. His wife, she was his to have and to hold until death do them part. "Livvie my sweet sweet wife, you make me want you so easily." He picked up the phone to his left and said, "Captain Jefferson how much longer before we land? Oh really? Then take the roundabout route Captain, I don't want to see any lights for the next forty-five minutes. And Captain, please inform the crew we don't wish to be disturbed." He hung up the phone and just looked at her for one minute. "Livvie we have been all over each other for two days now, in fact maybe we shouldn't. I ask so much of you. I'm always wanting you to make love with me. I am so greedy.

"I thought you would never ask," she said shyly. "I will always want you just as much as you want me Fitz. You are not alone." She stood up and let her dress fall to the floor. She was only wearing pink nothings under her dress. Her bra was pink lace trimmed in black and her panties were just a scrape of pink lace attached to black string. A black lace arrow pointed to his prize. She sat back down atop of his bulging erection. She pulled him forward by his tie and whispered in his ear, "You have on too many clothes Mr. President."

Nose to nose they smiled at one another with so much love in the hearts. "Take them off then Olivia. Take them off and have your way with your husband. I am yours to command."

She took off his tie and shirt. She put her hand beneath his tee-shirt and started to caress and entice. She lowered her hands to his belt and unbuckled and unzipped his pants. She caressed him through his boxers. She closed her eyes in anticipation. Her husband had closed his eyes too. The feel of his wife's gentle hands on him was exquisite. He sucked in a deep breath in anticipation of what was to come.

"Stand up Mr. President and let me get you out of these clothes. I want to see you. I want to see what is mine," she commanded. He stood and let her take off the rest of his clothing. He stood there naked as a jaybird. He wasn't the least bit shy he wanted her to know how much he wanted her. He was ramrod hard and pointed straight toward the sky. As he was standing there she kissed and sucked at his nipples. She ran her hands through his crisp chest hair. She traced a line right down his center. She went to his manhood and took hold. "I love you so much, thank-you for making me your wife. Sit down and let me love you," she said looking directly into his beautiful eyes. They were dilated indigo, near black in passion.

He sat and she and she pounced. She started in on her husband as if he were a giant lollipop. And he, the President of the United States of America, allowed his head to lull back and closed his eyes and started to enjoy the expertise of his wife.

She had her man squirming in his seat. He was praising her letting her know how much he was enjoying the things she was doing to him. He begged her not to stop to take him where he wanted to go. God he loved this woman. She was everything to him. It had taken him almost seven years but she was his and he would never in this life be without her again.

She stopped what she was doing and he thought he would die. "Olivia please," he croaked out.

She stood and said, "Look at me Fitz." He opened his eyes and there she was undoing her bra and letting it fall to the floor. She stepped out of her panties and moved directly in front of him naked as the day she was born. "Touch me Fitz, please touch me."

He reached for her breast and started to massage and tweak them. His wife threw her head back and purred. He pulled her closer and started to rub his hands between her legs. "Jeez Livvie you are so damn wet." He delved two fingers inside her and started to move them.

Olivia could stand the sexual motion for just a few minutes before she said to him, "Fitz I need…"

"Sit down Olivia and take what you need. Let me give you what you want Sweet Baby."

She sat down on him and made that first contact. It always took her breath away when he first enters her. "Let me set the pace Livvie we have time," he whispered in her ear. It was glorious what they did, each one giving the other so much pleasure. His mouth was at her breast sucking and tugging. She matched him stroke for stroke as they both sought their ultimate goal. They broke together lost in an all consuming passion screaming each other's names.

Minutes later they were still entwined savoring their passion when the intercom came on. "Mr. President we will land in fifteen minutes sir."

"Thank-you Captain Jackson. It was a most pleasant flight."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

He was sitting at his desk going over stuff, what the hell was this stuff? He was not really into it this morning. His wife had departed to her residence and her day job, and he had gone to his. It was wrong and he wanted it rectified. She was his now and he wanted her with him. The past few days they had spent in Vermont were everything. And the fact that they were married and still apart was not going to fly. He wanted to announce to the world that Olivia Pope, no Olivia Grant was his wife.

She had said she was going home to change her clothes and she planned to spend the day at her office. She would call at lunchtime, she had promised him. It was twelve o'clock. What time did she eat lunch? He was being ridiculous and he knew it. But he loved her so much and had waited so long to stop playing games. He had known he loved her from the first time he saw her face. He had fought it because after all he had been married. But it was inevitable that he divorce Mellie and be where he was right now. He had never loved anyone like he loved Olivia and he knew he would never love this way again.

Fitz was so grateful for this second chance at happiness, perhaps his last chance. Even though his wife said he was a "fine specimen" he was fifty-three years old, and hardly in his prime. He had been given a second chance. Not many men got such an opportunity. They had been in love and loving each other under a cloud for over nine years. He had so much to make up to her for. He would have to account for all she had been subjected to by Mellie. All she had gone through as the suspected other woman had been brutal. It was for him to atone to that. Loving him had caused her a lot of pain. He intended to rectify the majority of it. Not only would Olivia have his complete devotion, but everyone on this planet would know it. And he the leader of the free world would dare anyone to forsake her.

He had so much to do, to try to experience with Olivia. She was only thirty-nine but age had never been a factor for them. It was like they were two old souls that shared a rebirth when they were together. He wanted a family with her. He wanted to be a father again. It would be different this time. He loved his kids, of course he did. But he had been a far from perfect father. The doubt he had about Teddy, whether he could actually love him had been put to rest. The circumstances of his conception and birth were dubious, but he realized he loved Teddy even more because of it.

He and Olivia would become parents one day he knew that. She was a career woman but she loved him and he had promised her Vermont and babies. Fitz intended to see her belly rounded with his children. He knew she would want to put it off for a while. She wasn't worried about a biological clock she had said. He would give her the time she needed but they would one day make their babies and bring them into a home filled with love.

Damn it where was she? He did not want to appear clingy but he was. For the love of God call me Olivia. He had said in his head. She answered back right away. "Stop it Fitz, I am in the middle of something. I said I would call and I intend to. I love you babe, you know that, wait for me."

Damn how did they do that telepathy shit? It only went to show that whatever was between them was extremely powerful. He thought about it for a hot minute and said, "Forgive me Livvie, I miss you is all." His phone started to ring.

"I'm sorry babe; I had so much to catch up on. I figured it would be the same for you. I had promised myself I would stop and call you at one o'clock. How are things going? Did being away from the Oval for so many days put the nation at risk? If not everything will be fine Fitz. We will be fine."

"I know we will Livvie. Will you be able to get by for lunch? I have the chef on stand-by. I plan to ply you with food and drink and have my way with you."

"That's what I had in mind too. I should be on my way in about thirty minutes or less. I have a few loose ends to tie up. I miss you Mr. President and I love you more than anything. Thank-you for marrying me, you have made me so happy. It's now twelve fifteen I promise to be there by one okay?"

"Okay Livvie. What would you like to eat? I want to spoil you so you will want to have lunch with me every day. Tell me what you want and for goodness sake don't say you want popcorn," he smiled as he spoke.

"Surprise me. Whatever you normally eat will be fine. I am just an "eat to survive eater" Fitz. I rarely crave anything, other than you of course. Whatever you want."

"At least let me feed you before you start talking like that Liv. I can barely keep my hands off of you as it is. You naked on my desk would be a lunch feast for me. In fact when you said "whatever I want" your favorite asset became engaged. Damn I love you girl. Hurry and come to me Livvie. I need you."

"Good-bye, my husband. I will see you shortly."

She hung up the phone and smiled. My husband is waiting for me at the White House. I am the First Lady of the United States of America and Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III is waiting for me in the Oval. We are going to have lunch and I believe I might get measured for drapes. She squeezed her legs together in anticipation. She bit down on her lips closed her eyes and envisioned her favorite asset.

She pushed the number four on the office phone. "Quinn, do you have that file ready yet? I have a very busy day today. I needed it like twenty minutes ago."

"Five minutes Olivia; I will have it for you in five."

Olivia sat at her desk thinking of where she was right now. She had married the love of her life and she was going to have to put some things on hold she was thinking. She intended to give her husband some squishy babies like yesterday. The moment she made her decision to go all in for what she wanted she had stopped her birth control. Her body was to be exclusively his and vice versa. She wanted his children and all the trappings that would go with it. Olivia Pope Grant was a happy woman!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"President Grant, Miss Pope is here, shall I send her in Sir," Charlotte asked?

Please send her in Charlotte. And hold my calls for about ten minutes unless it is emergent okay?"

"Of course Mr. President, you may go right in Miss Pope." Regally Liv walked in and closed the door.

The President had gotten out of his seat to greet her. She was his queen after all. "Mrs. Grant I thought you would never get here. I've missed you."

She ran to her husband and he picked her up and swirled her around and around right over the Presidential seal. "Livvie you are here and you are mine," he whispered in her ear.

She pulled back to look upon his handsome face. "Mr. President, Mr. Grant, my husband; yes I am here and I am yours. Oh Fitz I could hardly get anything done. All I could think of was you. All I could think of is that I am your wife, you loved me enough to make me your wife. You could never know the happiness you have given me. I have never had a home. I have never had anyone love me unconditionally before you Fitz. I never had a family after age twelve. And if the truth be told, I'm not sure I ever had one. You gave me so much on Friday night. I love you so much!"

He still held her in his arms tightly and her legs were wrapped around him. He looked into her eyes and he saw so much love staring back at him. It was why he never gave up. It was why he always waited patiently for her to return to him. The love they had for each other it was timeless and all consuming. He had known it from the moment he faced her in that hallway. He had stood there staring at her like a fool because his heart had told him in no uncertain terms "You love this woman and you don't even know her." He had tried to deny it at first but he couldn't. At forty-four years old he came to realize everything he had experienced in his life before her had all been in preparation for this woman. This petite mocha skinned woman owned his heart and she was why he chose to breath this morning.

"I love you too my wife. You called me Mr. President, Mr. Grant and husband Livvie. I just want you to know that of all those titles husband is the one most important to me. You will always come first Livvie. I'm husband to you first." Then he started to kiss her passionately and desperately. She had anchored herself right on him and he had become hard instantly. He could feel her slowing moving on him. Involuntarily he ground into her. He wanted her, he always did. But he had promised to feed her and he would.

"Mrs. Grant stop tempting me! Let's go to the kitchen, Cook is waiting for us. And I am hungry babe really hungry. You don't have to rush back to the office do you?"

"No Fitz I don't. I have a client coming in at 5:30 for a consult. I cleared my afternoon for you Mr. President. I missed you too. Those days in Vermont spoiled me. I now think I am supposed to spend every day with you. You have created a monster."

"You are supposed to spend every day with me Olivia. Not twenty-four hours a day, but we are married and I intent to spend my nights with you. I want you here with me. I can't wait six months Livvie. I know you suggested it but I won't do that. So we married on the same day I got divorced, it may have been poor etiquette but I assure it was legal. I expect you in my bed at night Olivia. I don't care what we are doing or not doing. I just want you beside me."

He eased her down the front of him it felt exquisite, she took his breath away, his wife. He was looking into her eyes hoping she would understand. He was President of the United States of America. He was supposed to have all sorts of perks. Sleeping with his wife, the woman she dreamed of most nights was one of them.

She held his face in hands and just looked at him for a minute. Then she said, "I want that too Fitz. I said yes for a reason. I intend to be your wife in every way. I just thought to buffer this situation a bit to not have to face questions just yet. And then there is the wrath of Mellie. She is going to be livid Fitz. She will crucify us in the media. I don't want that for you, for us."

"Liv I told you to let me handle Mellie. I promise you she isn't going to bother us. She is going to be a model ex-wife or I will crucify her ass. She is done interfering in my life. She is done torturing us. Believe me she is done. You wanted six months Livvie. I'll give you six weeks before we announce it to the world. We have nothing to be ashamed of. We have waited for almost ten years. I am not going to give Mellie another day of my life. I intend to talk to the kids this weekend. They need to know in case even we can't contain it. We are married Olivia, it is a fact."

"Yes, that is a fact, a lovely one. Fitz what do you have on her? It must be huge for her give you the divorce like that. Are you going to tell me? You don't have to you know. You shared a life with her for over twenty plus years. I am sure there are things between you that maybe you would rather not discuss. I can respect that. Tell me only if you feel I need to know. I won't press you about it."

"Liv there will be no secrets between us. I fully intend to tell you everything. Enough of this now let's go eat." He took hand in his and started to walk to the door.

"Fitz you know we can't do PDA's yet. Until we make an official announcement we have to be discreet. Let's not become tabloid fodder until we have to. I can take it I assure you. But you have children Fitz they deserve to hear details from you first not through the media. I feel we should wait longer than six weeks Fitz but I am going to defer to your wishes. I am happy and I want you happy too. We will work out the details. We are a married couple and we sleep together!"

"Olivia Pope Grant there is a reason I fell in love with you the moment I saw you. You are the most special of women. And you chose me; I'm the luckiest of men. Let's get some lunch beautiful!" He kissed her hand and let it go. He opened the door and said for her ears only, "after you Mrs. Grant."

"Charlotte, Ms. Pope and I are going down to the dining room for lunch. You can reach me on my cell if I am really needed if not we will be back in about an hour."

"Of course Mr. President." Charlotte watched them walk toward dining areas and she smiled. They walked in tandem, smiling and talking to each other. The President loved her and apparently she loved him back. Yes, she had called Ms. Pope and told her the President had kicked Mrs. Grant out. She felt she needed to know. God might punish her for it, but she loved her President and he deserved some happiness. His wife was a devil in whatever dress she chose to wear. She was a miserable woman and her lot in life was to make everyone else miserable including the President. She had aided and abetted whatever was going on between the President and Ms. Pope. And guess what, she didn't regret it one bit.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

The head chef loved it when the President actually showed up and put in special requests. Who wouldn't revel in the praise of the President of the United States? Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III actually loved food, all types of food. There was little he wouldn't try. And to be so fit and honed he basically ate whatever he wanted to. He stayed away from carbs but he even ate those when he got the urge.

The President was a chef's dream. Today he had called and said he was having a special guest for lunch. He had let the chef know that it was important to him. It was obvious the President had wanted to impress someone. The chef had wondered if it was some Senator or Congresswoman he was trying to get onboard for some bill. The President had said she when he mentioned the guest so he had prepared the dishes with a woman in mind.

The guest had turned out to be the President's ex-Director of Communication, Olivia Pope. Ms. Pope was well known in DC circles and she had been a constant in the White House for almost three years in his first Administration. The chef was glad he had kept it light and dainty. He had fed Ms. Pope many times and she actually ate like a bird. But the President was trying to impress her for some reason. Maybe he was trying to get her back into his administration. Whatever, his job was to serve and not concern himself with why.

Their luncheon had gone well. The President had a great appetite and Ms Pope had eaten more than a swallow apparently because much of the eight course meal along with the dessert had been devoured. The chef was pleased.

And so was the President and his wife. There had been delicious oxtail soup and the crispy spinach salad filled with bacon bits, cranberries, walnuts, and bleu cheese chards that had a fruity vinaigrette on it. The seared scallops were spicy and flavorful. Other options were the slices of butter-poached ribeye and grilled chicken breast with a dry barbeque rub. There were side dishes of scalloped potatoes, wilted buttered spinach, mushroom curry, and slices of baked sweet potato with a ginger glaze.

The President was inherently a meat and potatoes man and he intended to have a workout today so he would have his carbs now. So after soup and salad he had the ribeye with scalloped potatoes and the spinach. Olivia didn't have the soup. She had not been too keen on eating anything prepared with the ass of an ox. She enjoyed the salad a lot she had said. She daintily filled her plate with the scallops, spinach and mushroom curry. They both had sipped on a delicious red wine.

They whispered of their love and happiness as they ate the scrumptious meal. Olivia knew Fitz wanted her to eat more and better choices so she had eaten up. Actually she had enjoyed it tremendously. It was just one of the few times when they had been able to act like normal people and do the things that a normal couple might do. She was so happy.

The chef topped the meal off with strawberry shortcake which she knew was one of Fitz's favorite desserts. "Sir, the evening dessert, peach cobbler is also ready if you would rather have that now," the chef said.

"Well Ms. Pope doesn't care much for sweets so the shortcake is fine. Thank-you so much Henri for being so accommodating this afternoon everything was delicious."

"Yes thank you Henri everything was delicious. I am stuffed."

"You are so welcome Sir and Madame. I am so glad you enjoyed the meal. Is there anything else I can get for you, Mr. President or Ms Pope?"

"Yes there is Henri. Please have the rest of that wine sent to the Oval office with two glasses. And thank-you again."

They walked back to the West Wing side by side. She was just staring at him and him at her. She wanted him and he was basically seducing her with his eyes and smile. His Secret Service detail was tagging along behind them. As they approached the Oval, he turned to Tom and said he didn't want to be disturbed for the next couple of hours unless there was a crisis. They walked in to the Oval and the President asked her to have a seat. He went over to his desk and dialed Charlotte asking her to hold all his calls. He then came over to Olivia and entwined her hand in his.

"We have come a long way Olivia since the night you joined your hand with mine on a campaign bus over nine years ago. I loved you even before then you know. You had been everything to me for months if the truth be told. I love you so much Livvie. I want to show you how much I love you right now, will you come with me? Will lie down with me right now Mrs. Grant and allow me to show you my devotion?"

At that moment the phone rang. A little annoyed Fitz walked over to his desk and answered it. It was Charlotte. "Sir ordinarily I would follow your directive, but Harold from the kitchen is here with some wine Mr. President. Did you want it Sir or should I sent it back?"

"Thank-you Charlotte I had forgotten. Have Tom bring it in please. It's our wine Livvie; you make me forget everything but you." There was a knock on the door. It was Tom. He thanked him closed the door and turned back to Olivia. "Where were we?"

"Can we go into the alcove Fitz? I know Tom will allow no one to come in here but I would love to be really private with you. I want to be really free. This will be our first time together here in the White House as husband and wife; I want it to be special and memorable."

"Olivia every minute I have ever spent with you is special and memorable. Every one of them is emblazoned on my brain. But I understand Sweet Baby, whatever you want. Come with me." With their wine in his hands he went over to the picture of Abraham Lincoln and touched the intricate molding directly beneath it. The wall opened up and they walked in. Once they were inside the President pulled down the light fixture on the adjacent wall and it closed behind them.

As soon as the wall closed Olivia turned around to face her husband. "Mr. President I have missed you these last six hours and forty-three minutes. It has been pure torture," she said as she kicked off her shoes. Her hair had been in a twist and pinned at her nape. She took the pins out and let her hair fall as she shook it to frame her face. She looked up at her husband who was looking at her in pure awe and she smiled and said, "I know the drill, take off my clothes, right Mr. President?"

He would never get over how beautiful she was and she was finally his, his wife. His entire body had been on alert since they had left the dining room and they had made that walk back to the Oval. They were going to have an afternoon tryst and it wasn't going to be a quickie. If he had anything to do with it and he did, it was going to be a marathon session. They would bring Vermont to Washington, DC. He smiled back at his wife and said, "Right, you know the drill, take off your clothes."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 After The Swirl

He was standing there looking at her just as he had nine years ago. Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III was a handsome man. He still made her heart stop at times. He was looking at her like he would eat her alive and she loved it. She looked him directly in the eyes and started to unbutton her blouse. She had chosen her lingerie to entice her husband. She dropped her blouse to reveal a golden metallic-look bra. Stepping out of her pants she had on the matching golden thong. Her husband had given her the set. "I saw this set Livvie and I wanted to see you in it. You are "golden" to me Livvie. You are the most valuable asset I have. my wife, mine to have and to hold," he had whispered to her.

She bent down and picked up her clothing and laid them across the small couch. "Do you want to take off the rest or what," she asked suggestively?

"I do Livvie. But I want you to put your shoes back on. Would you? I want you to see you strutting in those six inch heels. It drives me crazy babe."

She sat down and put her shoes back on. She knew her ass looked good so she stood up and walked toward the bed so her husband could see it. Turning to him she said, "What else do you want me to do Mr. President? Tell me what you want, for you I would do anything."

"Walk here to me Olivia I want to touch you." She walked directly in front of her husband and stopped. He pulled her into a passionate kiss, he was literally devouring her. He had anchored her to him. The high heels angled her right on his glaring erection and the feel of it was so good. He reached up and unfastened her bra and pulled it from her. Her breasts had already hardened before he touched them. Olivia threw back her head and arched into his hands. He kneaded and pulled at her nipples before he put his mouth to them.

"God, she cried out, Fitz, oh god." He was alternating between breasts sucking, nipping, and biting while he was fully dressed. He was grinding into her core very slowly and deliberately. Suddenly he stepped back and lowered her thong from her body. Before he came back up to her he blew his warm breath across her. With his left hand he began to rub his fingers across her. "Fitz please," she pleaded.

"You are so wet just for me," he said as he slid his long thick middle finger inside of her. As she stood with her legs spread wide, he found her nubbin and started to pleasure her. She tried not to move but she couldn't help herself she was working it. After a couple of minutes he pulled his finger from her and picked her up and placed her in the center of the bed. He stood there for one minute just staring at her. Finally he said, "God I love you Olivia."

"I love you too. Undress and come to me Fitz. I need you. I need you so much."

He undressed quickly and came down atop of her. He started in kissing her passionately again. After a drug-inducing kiss he trailed his way down to her center and he began using his "superpowers" on her.

Olivia was in a sexual haze. She knew Fitz was going to let her come this way first. He always put her sexual pleasure before his own. It was an endearing quality how Fitzgerald Grant always put her first in just about everything he did. He loved her he had told her time and time again. And he would spend the rest of his life showing her just how much. He hadn't just meant sexually either. He wanted her happy in all things.

Her body was singing a tune only Fitzgerald Grant knew. Olivia was moving onto his face as his tongue delved into her, lashing her nubbin, showing her no mercy. God she was almost there. "Fitz, please!" Her first orgasm was always so over the top. He would bring her to the brink and then he would de-escalate. The bone-screeching pleasure left her weak. She wanted to feel it and she wanted it now. She was moaning, begging him to let her explode. "Please Fitz, make me," she pleaded. He started to suck exactly where she was begging him to and she broke into a million pieces. She screamed and held on to that gorgeous head of hair of his. "Oh god Fitzzzzz, don't stop!" He didn't, not until her very last spasm. He loved having Olivia burst onto his face.

Fitz came up to her then and started to kiss her deeply again. Olivia was still recovering from that mind-blowing orgasm when the flavor from her own body brought her right back to the party. Meanwhile Fitz was rubbing himself up and down her cleft coating himself with her juices. "Oh my darling Livvie I've been dreaming of making love with you all day. Let me in Sweet Baby."

She opened her eyes then and he was looking directly into her eyes. Her heart skipped a beat. His eyes, her husband's eyes, darkened to indigo in his passion and so filled with love; they entranced her. How she loved this man with all her heart and now he was hers until only death would tear them apart. She placed her hands along his jaw and stared intently back at him. "Come to me my husband, make me whole."

He entered her slowly, drawing in little slow breaths as the pleasure engulfed him. She was always so tight, fitting around him like a glove. His slow descent continued though because he knew how much Olivia loved the first deep penetrating contact. She was at this very moment whispering to him what the feel of him was doing to her. He pushed on until he was fully within her and he slowly started to move. His movements were deliberate and precise. This wasn't going to be a quickie where their need for each had to be assuaged swiftly because time was of the essence or their liaison could be discovered. Today they were free to love. Today they got to bring Vermont to Washington, DC.

The urge to mate with her had been fierce from the moment the wall closed behind them. It was almost primal. But there was so much he wanted to feel in this place. They had been here before but it had been hurried and frenzied, one of their stolen moments. But today wasn't stolen. It was their right to love in this place. They were husband and wife.

He started to pick up the pace because his wife had asked him to. She had started to clench him, externally and internally meeting him stroke for stroke. Their mouths mated almost as fiercely as their bodies. He changed the dynamics by changing their position. He positioned her legs upon his shoulders and angled himself to hit her favorite spot again and again. He was watching himself go in and out of her bringing them both the greatest of pleasure. Olivia was bucking into him claiming what she wanted. "Open your eyes Livvie look at me. Let me see your pleasure."

Her eyes focused on him finally and she gazed directly into his passion-filled blue eyes. "Fitz I love you, I do. Jesus it is so good. I am going to come, yes right there. Please faster and harder, Please! Fitz, Fitz, Fitz!" Her second orgasm came in a flurry as he pistoned into her exactly like she wanted it.

As she was ebbing he turned her over raised her up and entered her doggie style. He lowered his mouth to her ear and started to whisper things that he knew would take them both over the edge. His strokes now were powerful and unrestrained. The things he felt making love to this woman were an epiphany every time. He pulled up a bit to prolong the pleasure. He had slowed his pace but each stroke was designed to bring them tantalizing pleasure. "Move with me Livvie, back up to it. Do it Livvie, do it right now!" He began the "fast and furious" journey to completion. Entering her again and again creating that delicious friction that would take him home. "Oh my god Livvie come with me." He could feel it her orgasm as her honeyed walls started to milk him. No longer able to hold himself above her he collapsed onto his wife calling her name!

When he was able to breathe again he raised himself just a little. "My Sweet Baby are you okay?"

"I'm fine Fitz just hold me, I'm okay. I love you."

Per her usual MO his wife went promptly to sleep. He disengaged from her, turned her over and took her in his arms. He held her close and whispered in her ear, "I love you too." He would let her sleep for about an hour before he awakened her to get to her appointment. He closed his eyes on a prayer where he had thanked God for returning her to him. Life for Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III was good. He was free of Mellie. He had claimed his woman. He was the most powerful man in the world. He had a country to run and things he wanted to accomplish. With Livvie by his side he could do anything! The POTUS set the alarm on his Rolex and he too fell asleep.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

It had been four glorious weeks and Mr. and Mrs. Grant were very happy. They were discovering so much about the other and they had been doing it all under a veil of secrecy and the cloak of night. She was slipping in the White House to sleep with him every night with the help of the secret service. They had met once a week openly for lunch to discuss "political issues." Things were good at the moment.

The one big blow out with Mellie was a miracle really. She tried him every time he saw her. He had forced her into the divorce and had taken the kids in the process. He had wanted her gone from his life and he had the goods with which to do it. He had threatened to air her dirty laundry and she had folded her hand on contact. Mellie was a coward at heart. She was mean, low down and dirty but she liked all her cards lined up. And if they weren't she was just another whiner. Just knowing he has bested her at her machinations made him smile. She was done.

But she was the mother of his children and he had capitulated to her begging to be allowed to see Teddy. She had come over to pick him up for the day. The nurse had told her he was having lunch in the kitchen and she would go and get him. Mellie insisted upon coming to get Teddy herself. The nurse had her orders she was to come and get Teddy herself when his mother arrived. Mellie would have none of it. She had sensed the nurses' unease and paraded herself straight down to the kitchen. She marched past the secret service, which had acknowledged her, but didn't try to stop her.

The President, his wife, and his son were having an enjoyable meal. Teddy was fawning all over Liv, he had always loved her. Needless to say the President was fawning all over her too. Mellie had stood in the doorway fuming for minutes before she let her presence be known.

"Well, well, well, isn't this quaint? Barely a month and you have your whore in the kitchen having lunch with my son. Have you no sense of decorum Mr. President? And you, she snarled at Olivia, still being the help and other things I see? Fitz I don't want my son around this piece of trash."

"Mellie I don't quite understand how you just strode in here, but I thought we settled this. You are to pick Teddy up in the nursery." He called out for Allen, second on detail when Tom was not on duty. "Allen would you take Teddy back to the nursery please, thank-you."

As soon as Allen was out of the door he turned on her. "Mellie our agreement was that you would pick Teddy up in the nursery. Those were the rules. I have full custody of the children. You signed off to see them at my discretion, mine. Or have you forgotten that you hold no cards in this game? I believe Teddy loves you because he doesn't really know you so I agreed to let you see him. But since you apparently do not know how to conduct yourself, I will revoke the privilege as I see fit."

"As of right now your visitations are cancelled. That little scene you just orchestrated is low for even you. If and when I decide to let you see him again I will let you know. I also told you that I would not tolerate you talking to Olivia in the manner you just did in my presence. I want you out of here right now."

"I despise you Fitzgerald Grant, you make me sick. I know I signed those divorce papers but you have no right to keep me from my son. I will"

He cut her off. "You will do nothing. Look at the fine print Mellie, read it. Only you would sign divorce papers and not read the fine print. Get out of this house and don't come back unless you get a formal invitation. I mean it. I will put all your mess in the street. So please show up here again. I want people to see you for what you are. Tread very carefully Mellie I mean it!"

She looked at Olivia and said, "How can you let him keep my son away from me? Please I'm sorry I lost my temper."

"Leave me out of this Mellie. Leave me out of your shit." She looked at Fitz and shook her head. "I will talk to you later." She picked up her purse and left the room.

He turned to Mellie his face filled with white hot rage. "You spiteful bitch. You are the bane of my existence, why did I ever marry you? I want you off the White House grounds. You are not welcome here. I want your pass right now. You don't open your mouth to Olivia ever again! Get out and stay away from here. I don't want you near me or Teddy. Thank God Karen is away a school." He ran his hands through his hair exasperated as hell. Would he never be free of this hateful conniving woman?

"Fitz I'm sorry. I saw her here and I flipped out. Please don't be so angry. I will apologize to your, to Olivia."

His anger was palpable. "Stay the hell away from Olivia. Cross me on this and I swear you will pay dearly. Not another word, get out and stay out." "Allen," he bellowed. See Mellie Grant off the grounds and see Mr. Beene and advise security she is no longer allowed on the grounds. Am I clear?"

"Yes Sir. After you Mrs. Grant."

Mellie was fuming but she knew she had crossed a line again. Fitz was unreasonable when it came to Olivia Pope. He had lost all sensibility from the moment he first laid eyes on her. She had known it from the start but she had been helpless to stop it. He fell in love with the bitch and now she knew he intended to marry her. She had been thrown out with the White House trash. One day Fitzgerald Grant and that Black bitch would pay!

Fitz watched her leave the kitchen and knew in his heart that he would never really be free of her, but he was going to have some happiness. He had tried to work with her and he would keep her from the children he meant it. She would see he was not playing this time. She had taken away his joy today and he'd had enough joyless days because of Mellie. He was done with that shit. He had a wife he loved and he intended to have a loving joyful life. In order to do that Mellie would have to go!

Everyone knew they were separated but no one knew they were divorced but their lawyers, Olivia, Abby, Tom and the Judge who had married them and his wife. Liv had asked for six months and he was going to give it to her. He wasn't happy about it but he had told her he would allow their marriage to be a secret for six months. She had it in her mind that people that would only accept them with time. They would accept them anyway he would see to that, but he didn't want Olivia uncomfortable or worried. So they were on her timeline.

Her phone was ringing, why was she not answering? Finally she answered, "Hello." That curt hello told him volumes. She was pissed, she was angry.

"Olivia I'm sorry about Mellie. She wasn't supposed to come down there. It won't happen again. She still thinks she runs some things around here. I assure you I have taken care of the problem. I'm sorry you were subjected to her malice."

There was stone cold silence on the other end of the phone. "Liv talk to me. Don't let Mellie do this to us. We are married. Her coming here today is irrelevant. Talk to me."

She practically screamed at him, "Irrelevant? Irrelevant? That's some bullshit and you know it. She's Teddy's mother for Christ's sake. She is part of the package. She can just stroll in and start calling me bitch and whore at her leisure. She wants me shamed and humiliated in front of your children. Every chance she gets she will do it. I don't want them to hear that type of talk about me."

"Olivia don't do this. I have this handled. I promise you it is handled," he pleaded. We could put an end to all of this by announcing our marriage. That would end it for Mellie. It would stop all of her foolishness in it's' tracks. Listen to me Livvie. It is the best way, we need to do it."

"Fitz, I am going back to work. I plan to immerse myself in it. I have told you I wanted time to adjust to this before we told the world. We agreed to wait. You and I agreed not you, me and fucking Mellie Grant. I will not have her dictating how I live my life. You may Mr. President but not me. I am going to work and then I am going to the apartment, don't wait up for me Fitz, I'm not sure when I am coming home. I'll talk to you later."

The click of the phone and listening to the line go dead had nearly killed him. Goddamn it, Mellie and her shit, would he never be free of it? He took a deep breath. Livvie may not be sure she was coming home but he was. She was his wife and he was her husband. They had been apart long enough.

He picked up his phone. "Charlotte please get Cyrus in here and bring in my schedule for this afternoon and evening. We are going to have to make some changes."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Olivia had gone back to OPA furious. Mellie had intruded on their idyllic afternoon and ruined it. Fitz had divorced her ass. She had no rights to him anymore. He was hers. Teddy wasn't hers though, Teddy who should have been hers. She had no one to blame for that fiasco but herself. Fitz had impregnated his wife because Mellie had insisted that they needed a pregnancy to distract the nation from the fact that she had accused him of infidelity on national television. And fool that she was, she had agreed. Of course Fitz loved the little boy to death and so did she for that matter. Privately she believed Fitz was sorry for the way Teddy was conceived, to save his Presidency. Thus he showered the little boy with so much love. It was a good thing though. It was a beautiful thing.

However today Teddy had looked at Olivia and said "Why does mommy hate you Livvie?" She couldn't speak it hurt her so badly. Teddy who should have been hers asked her a question and she didn't have the guts to say the truth. She just stood there with eyes brimming with tears. Fitz had stepped in immediately and surprisingly he didn't sugar-coat it. "Your mommy can be really mean sometimes Teddy you know that right? Your mommy and I are still friends but we don't love each other anymore. You know Livvie and I are friends right? Well we now love each other too and your mommy is mad about it. It's okay though because guess what buddy? We all love you!" He diffused it for Teddy but she was devastated.

She left the White House in a huff. She shouldn't be mad at Fitz but she was. He had wanted everything out in the open years ago. He had wanted to divorce Mellie and leave the White House. He would have given it all up for her. She didn't want to be known as the other woman so she nixed it. She had fallen in love with Fitzgerald Grant taken him into body and heart because she couldn't help herself. Yet she was mad as hell with him because he couldn't control his wife.

Wait a damn minute she was his wife. She was Mrs. Fitzgerald Grant, not Mellie! She was being ridiculous being mad at Fitz. He was her husband and she should tell Mellie and the world so. Plus she was late and she suspected she may be pregnant. She laid her hand on stomach and she smiled. She wouldn't tell Fitz until she was absolutely sure. But in her heart she was sure her potent husband had knocked her up. It was what she wanted, Fitz and her belly filled with his babies. She should march her ass back to the White House and apologize. No, she would go to her place tonight and see him tomorrow.

She finished up what she had planned to do on her most recent case and asked her team into the conference room. "I won't be in until tomorrow afternoon. I have some business at the White House tomorrow morning. So you have your assignments and I will see you probably around twelve or one okay?" She left Pope Associates and went home. Scratch that, she has gone to her apartment; home is where her husband is. And it is where she would spend her nights from now on, with her husband.

Olivia showered and put on her pajamas laid on her bed and promptly fell asleep. Her plan was to take a little nap get up and get dressed and go home to her husband. She tired easily these days. It was another reason she felt sure she was pregnant. She would go to her husband and apologize for her tantrum and then make sweet love to him. She was dreaming. Fitz was calling her name trying to awaken her. "Livvie wake up baby, I don't want to frighten you. It's me Fitz."

She opened her eyes and saw her husband sitting on the edge of her bed. "Fitz what are you doing here? I fell asleep...

"Shhhh baby, you don't have to explain anything. Olivia I don't plan on us sleeping apart again, we are married. I know you are angry and I am so sorry Mellie showed up and ruined our day! You are my wife Livvie, I will protect you from Mellie or anyone else. I love and cherish you. You are Teddy's stepmom and my wife. You have a right to be at the White House whenever you want. I want to honor the six months you asked for Liv but it is not right. We shouldn't have to hide our love or our marriage. I want your permission to tell Mellie and a few intimates like Tom, Cyrus and Charlotte. I have started explaining to Teddy and I plan to have Karen brought down within the next couple of days to tell her. I promised you six months and you will get it. But Mellie must be told. I won't have her disrespect you again in my presence!"

Olivia looked up at her husband and said,"You are right of course. I was going to talk to you myself tonight. I over reacted. I am your wife and I don't care who knows it. I do need a couple more weeks to knot some things over at OPA before we make our announcement." Olivia believed she was two to three weeks along. She had done nothing to confirm her suspicions. But she wanted to wait until she was at least eight weeks along to tell Fitz. For now it was her most precious secret!

"Whatever you want I will honor. Just come home with me Livvie. I don't sleep well without you. Will you come back with me?"

"Look at your feet Fitz, my bag is packed. I assure you I was coming to you tonight."

"Good, Let's go home Livvie. Come as you are. Where are your keys I'll have Hal drive your car to the tunnel."

Olivia reached up and pulled her husband into a delicious kiss. When they broke apart both gasping for air, she said, "Take me home Fitz and make the sweetest love to me. Make love to me as only you can."

"You have only to ask, Mrs. Grant," he whispered in her ear. And the first couple of the United States of America went home.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Mr. & Mrs. Grant returned to the White House hand in hand. They had gotten into the Presidential bed and made the sweetest love. Livvie had gone to sleep almost immediately after. She was drained emotionally from the Mellie encounter and Fitz had spent almost an hour branding her with his lovemaking. He had lavished three mind blowing orgasms on her before he had claimed his own soul draining release. The President was wide awake however. The woman he loved lay in his arms sleeping and he was just staring at her. She was his and he would never lose her again. He was thinking how best to go about the problems confronting them.

Number one was Mellie. He would truly never be free of her she was the mother of his children. But she would stay away from Olivia or he would crush her. He had the goods on her and he would use them if she didn't stay the fuck away from his wife.

Number two was to convince Olivia that he would not be damaged badly by them coming forward as a couple, even as a married couple. Olivia knew the workings of DC but she didn't truly understand the power he held as President. He had committed no crimes. They could weather this. He would face the music by simply saying he loved her and he always had. Theirs was a real love story. And America loved a good love story. He was fifty-two and he wanted to give Olivia children and he wanted to be a father to them in their formative years. He knew she wanted children. Without bringing up the fact he was 15 years her senior he had to convince her not to wait too long!

He brushed her hair back from her face. She had moved in her sleep and her long tresses now covered it. She was beautiful with her flawless skin. Her lips were so full and beautiful. He remembered the first day he saw her and asked her what was her name. Her overall beauty had shaken him to his core. He had turned around and there she was. "Olivia Pope" she said with those pouty lips making his dick jump in his pants. Yes there had been some lust on first sight, but there was the love too.

He had wanted to pull her to him right there at his headquarters. He had wanted to inhale her scent and touch her. It was primal what he had felt. It was like he knew she was his. This woman that he didn't even know was his mate, he knew it. But he was already married with children so he had gone to Cy and asked him to fire her. Why? Because he knew he couldn't resist her. Six years later and he still couldn't.

Her eyes opened, she looked at him and smiled. "I could feel you staring at me Fitz. Is everything alright? Fitz?"

"Everything is alright Livvie; I was just admiring my wife. She is the most beautiful woman in the world you know. And she makes me the happiest of men. You are everything to me Olivia. Making you happy is my life goal. All you have been through with me and for me. I am just so glad you waited for me Olivia. I am so glad you waited for me to be free to love and cherish you. I promise you the world is your oyster. Anything you want, you have but to ask. I intend to give you everything including children. You will have those babies we talked about Olivia and a home of your own. It is all going to happen Sweet Baby, count on it. All I ask is that you don't wait too long on the children I want to enjoy them too okay?"

"Ok Fitz. I promise I won't wait too long. I plan to enjoy them with you. What time is it anyway?"

"Almost five. What time do you have to be at the OPA? It's early but do you want breakfast?"

"Not until 9:30. It is way too early to eat breakfast, but I wouldn't mind licking and lapping on a little something Mr. President," she said as she reached her hands out searching.

The President and his lady emerged from his suite of room both perfectly groomed. One would never know they had been engaging in mind-blowing sex for the last 2 hours. Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III loved himself some Olivia Carolyn Pope. She was his and he intended for the entire nation, make that world, to know it soon. He had kissed her long and hard before she had walked away from him. He was still watching her.

He had finally gotten her to agree that Mellie had to be told that they were married. That way there would be no more incidents like yesterday. Olivia was his wife and she would be treated with respect by everyone within and outside these walls. There would be no more slut-shaming by Mellie or she would be banned from the White House and he would arrange for Teddy to be brought to her. The choice was hers.

He also had gotten Olivia to see that as the First Lady she would now be under the protection of the Secret Service. So certain people would have to know. She capitulated easily enough. Of course he saw no need to tell her she had always been protected since they started their affair. But as soon as she had agreed to marry him he had placed her under the total protection of the secret Service, it was her right as his wife. She had agreed that they would make a formal announcement in two weeks. He had given her the weeks she asked for. He smiled wistfully and said; "finally" I get to tell the world she is mine!

Olivia was as happy as she had ever been in her entire life. She was married to the man of her dreams and she might even be pregnant with their baby. A baby of her very own, a baby that was part her and part Fitz. She was giddy about it. She had made an appointment for two weeks from today. If she were right she would be about two months along and it would be safe to tell Fitz. She knew he wanted children with her, it was his dream too. He loved his children with Mellie, but they weren't conceived in love he had said. Their babies would be conceived in the love they had for each other. She smiled and rubbed her flat belly. "I can't wait little one, mommy can hardly wait."

She walked into her office. Heads turned, she was early. "Morning guys. I know I'm early but I received a text last night from Gloria Martinez the wife of Senator Ed Raines. Her brother was arrested last night for murder. A murder Gloria says he didn't commit. I am meeting with them at 10:15. Abby you sit in with me. Quinn, Harrison, and Huck your preliminary assignments are in these folders. We will meet here at 4:30 for roundtable to decide if we take the case. I have a commitment for 6:30 tonight so we will make our decision only on taking the case tonight, okay?

The team left except for Olivia and Abby. Abby just looked at her smiling. "Girl you are glowing this morning again. You can't hide it Liv. They know something is up. So exactly how happy are you?"

"Abby it is so wonderful. I am so happy. I am so in love with him. I am his wife. It is what I wanted more than anything. And I am late Abby. I am almost sure we have made a baby. I haven't told him yet I don't want him disappointed if I am not pregnant. So once I am confirmed, I will tell him. We have wanted this so much, to be married and have our own family."

"Oh Liv I am so happy for you. The President will be so happy, he loves you so much. This will cement you two in stone. A baby Liv, your own little baby to love. I am so jealous. When he came to me and asked me to be your maid of honor he was so afraid you would say no to marrying so quickly. I told him I didn't know all the particulars but I suspected you loved him just as much as he loved you. He was so relieved; he laughed out loud and said," I believe she does too." He is going to be over the moon!"

Their musing was cut short when they heard the office door bell ring. Their client was here. Olivia put on her game face and said to Abby, "Let's see who if anyone is telling lies today girlfriend!"

.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 23

One week ago today Fitz had told her he was terminating her visits with Teddy. She had walked away for the moment because she knew ultimately he would let her back in. If not him, Olivia's guilty conscious wouldn't let Fitz cut her off entirely from her children. She had been playing on Olivia's guilt for her affair with Fitz for years. Olivia was an adulteress but she had a code of honor. It was silly of course, because if you were fucking another woman's husband, you had no honor.

Anticipating a call or text from Fitz, it had come right on cue. Would she come to the White House on her scheduled visit he wanted to talk to her? She had smiled with glee. She still had him by the balls sort of. Olivia had probably insisted he couldn't keep a mother from her children or some such dribble. And Fitz fool that he is over Olivia Pope did exactly as she had asked. They were both so predictable. Keep your mouth shut and let them fuck like rabbits and they will tow any line.

So Mellie had arrived for her visit with Teddy as usual. Fitz had been mad as hell with her last week but she didn't care. Olivia Pope may have stolen her husband. But Teddy was hers. She bore him to save a Presidency. He was and still is her ace in the hole. Sooner or later this thing with Olivia had to fizzle out. True she had signed the divorce papers after Fitz had literally blackmailed her, but she had no choice at the time. She could have played his bluff. She should have. But the way he had looked at her that day had frightened her. The son of a bitch would have exposed her entire life to Washington, DC; even the entire world, maybe. Whatever. She had regrouped and had other cards to play when the time came. She just had to outlast Olivia Pope!

Where were the Nanny and Teddy? She had been sitting here for almost a half an hour. She had allotted an hour but that was entirely too long. She had an appointment for a manicure and pedicure in fifteen minutes. Nanny knew better than to be late for these visits. Truth be told, she greeted Teddy and told him how much she missed and loved him. He would say, "Thank-you mommy." Then the child would run back to Nanny as if she was his mother. She would spend the next fifteen or twenty minutes checking her emails.

When she had seen Teddy last week being so familiar with Olivia it had galled her. He was hugging and kissing her. Asking her questions, Livvie this and Livvie that. Livvie? The boy even shared his father's pet name for his whore. It was too much. No she would not have it! She got up and picked up the phone and dialed the nursery.

Miss Holliman answered on the first ring. "Miss Holliman did you forget today is my visiting day? I don't have all day. Get Teddy down here if you value your job."

"The President said what? You were not to bring Teddy down today. You can bet I will discuss it with the President. I will have your job I promise you, Mellie screamed into the phone!"

Did that bitch just hang up on me? She was the FLOTUS. No one hung up on her. She ran out into the hallway. She turned and headed for the West Wing. She was livid. He had purposely kept her sitting there knowing he had told the fucking Nanny not to bring Teddy to her. The closer she got to the West Wing the madder she became. She anticipated just busting into the Oval Office. He was probably in there with Olivia and had Teddy with them. As she neared the West Wing she noted that agents were discreetly posted everywhere and so was the military. She saw Tom standing just outside of the Oval Office so she knew he was in there. She thought better of just busting in the Oval. Secret Service would be on her in a minute.

She walked up to Charlotte and waited for the hateful hussy to acknowledge her. Finally she looked up smug in her knowledge that the President had kicked her out of the White House. "May I help you Mrs. Grant," she asked sweetly?

"Yes I want to see the President and I want to see him now!"

"I regret to inform you the President is in a meeting and has asked not to be disturbed by anyone. It is scheduled to go on for about another twenty-five minutes. Would you care to wait Madam? I am sure the President will see you then. He had told me to expect you."

"He told you to expect me?" This mother fucker is playing games with her. So he purposely kept Teddy away from her. She was seeing red. She knew Olivia Pope was in there. He was probably fucking her right now. "Yes of course I will wait, thank-you Charlotte," she said as politely as she could.

Twenty-five minutes later the door opened and out waltzed Fitz' golfing buddy the Senator from Maine. He acknowledged her with pleasantries and went on his way. Charlotte had picked up the phone and let the President know she was waiting. Mellie was informed it would just be a few more minutes. She sat there fuming. This bastard didn't know who he was playing with. About ten minutes later Charlotte said, "The President will see you now."

Mellie stood up from the settee and walked to the door of the Oval. Every step she took enraged her more. Every breath she took was heated, literally filled with fire. Her hands were clutched at her side and her nails were digging into her palms. She would not be at all surprised if they were not bleeding. She paused at the Oval door and took a calming breath because right now at this very moment she wanted to kill the motherfucker behind that door. She felt like she could tear him apart with her bare hands.

He thought to humiliate her for her actions last week. She knew him like a fucking book. She imagined the words he would say. "I love Olivia Pope and you had best never speak to her like that again in my presence, yada, yada, yada." It was bullshit. She was Teddy's mother and she had a right to determine who got to be in his life. She had sacrificed her dignity in order to create him. He was hers!

She walked in with her game face on. This was going to be one of their slugfests. If he wanted to continue to fuck Olivia Pope that was his business, but she had better stay away from her son. She meant it. She wouldn't stand for it! Fitz was sitting at his desk. He didn't even look up at her. She walked right up to the desk and threw her purse on it knocking over the small picture of Fitz and the children. The bastard didn't flinch.

"You son of a bitch, what the hell do you think you are doing? My time is precious. You don't keep me waiting like that. Where is Theodore, she screamed?"

Slowly and surely he finally looked up at her and said with a tone as golden as honey dripping from a jar, "Mellie, you are here."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

So Mellie thought this was going to be a knock down drag out fight today. No it wasn't going to be that. He was going to make this one short and sweet. She would stay away from his wife with her nastiness or he would ruin her. He had had it with Mellie. She had manipulated his life for almost a quarter of a century. He was done. He had divorced her and he meant to be free of her. She had used every dirty trick in the book to keep him and Olivia apart. Well they were married now and she would respect Olivia whether she wanted to or not.

Mellie never learned the lesson of grace and humility. She didn't love him, she never had. To be fair he hadn't loved her either. They had entered into a marriage of convenience. He had thought they would hammer through it all as friends and as lovers. But she chose to not even have a sexual bond between them. With nothing to connect them they became bitter combatants instead of partners in their arranged marriage. Even the birth of the children hadn't connected them.

She had shunned those children just as she had their father. Both Karen and Jerry had thought the nanny was their mother in their early years and Mellie had not even cared. That was until one day at a photo op they were crying for their momma, and it became evident that the momma they were crying for wasn't Mellie. She was livid. She fired the nanny for being too "familiar" and spent one entire summer getting her own children to call her mother.

And there was the boarding school fiasco. She sent them off to boarding schools as soon as they were of an age where they could fend for themselves. He argued with her at first. Then he sensed that the children knew she didn't really care about them. At least away from her they would not be exposed to her indifference, so he had agreed to her demands. He wasn't a good father but he had loved Karen and Jerry. He would be forever sorry that Jerry may not have known how much he loved him before he was murdered.

And now there was Teddie. A child conceived for political purpose. A child created with a woman he despised and with whom he couldn't even form an erection to do the deed. He had placed a vision of Olivia in his head and fisted himself into hardness. And then he placed himself between Mellie's legs pushed himself inside her without even opening his eyes. He completed the act got up and left the room. Thankfully she had conceived that night because as God is his witness he couldn't ever do that again. It was a shameless act and he wouldn't do it again even at Olivia's bidding.

He loved Teddy child unconditionally even thought the circumstances of his birth were what they were. In his mind Teddy belonged to him and Olivia. He was theirs, he should have been theirs. He had a nanny but she was just that a nanny. He showered the boy with love and so did Liv. Teddy loved Olivia too. Like Karen and jerry before him, he sensed his mother didn't like him. He had learned to play Millie's game and he sought affection elsewhere. Now his mother sought to use him in her ploy to manipulate him. He wouldn't allow it. He would squash it today. Mellie's mother ruse was over.

There she stood in all her righteous indignation. Knocking over things on his desk, screaming at him, and thinking she had cards to play. She didn't. He had finally looked up at her and acknowledged her. She was a piece of work, his ex-wife.

"Mellie you are here." He stared at her for a long time before adding, "So glad you could make it."

"Fitz what is this shit? You had Charlotte call me and tell me I could see Teddy today. I was waiting for almost an hour. And that nanny you hired is obnoxious and rude. I want her fired. She is a bad influence over Teddy. I am his mother after all. Speaking of motherhood, I know you can't keep your hands off of Olivia Pope but I want her away from my son. She is your mistress, but I find it bad form her sucking up to my son as if she is his mother. It is so annoying Fitz. She has stolen you from your family isn't that enough?"

"You are parading her through the White House these days without a care. Surely you know this is no good for your career Fitz. You have thrown me out and forced me to sign divorce papers but surely you see that it is best we keep all this madness under wraps. If it is discovered that Olivia Pope is here night and day, sooner or later your affair will be known and our divorce will become public knowledge. I am assuming you still care about your Presidency Fitz. It has been on every tongue in Washington, DC for years that you were sleeping with Olivia Pope. If it is suddenly truth, you will go down in flames. I don't want Teddy involved in your scandal should it arise. Therefore it is imperative that you keep her away from my son. Lift her skirts somewhere else. Keep her out of the White House and away from Theodore."

"Mellie, Olivia Pope has every right to roam these halls and do whatever she chooses in this house. She is the First Lady of the United States of America. And speaking of motherhood she is also Theodore's step-mother. He loves her just as I do. Olivia will live here in this house with me and with Teddy. I haven't announced my marriage publicly yet; but I wanted you to be the first to know. Olivia has encouraged me not to share the good news, even to wait until my term is over. But no, I will not. The love I have for Olivia has always been real and I will no longer deny it. She is my wife and she will be treated as such. I told you once before that I will not tolerate any degradation of Olivia in my presence and I won't. As for nanny, you have no authority to fire anyone in this house.

You have tormented Olivia for years. You have heaped torment on her she didn't deserve because I chose to love her. I begged you year after year for a divorce and you refused. You kept our doomed marriage alive for pure spite, simply because I loved her. You planted the seed in her head that only a baby, "America's Baby" would save my Presidency, because you knew we wanted to be together and have a family of our own. You are pure evil Mellie and you spread evil like a cloak everywhere you go. Well Teddy is mine too and he will have a mother-figure in his life that truly loves him. And we all know that won't be you.

I have the goods on you Mellie. I know from whence you came. I know your sordid life from beginning to end. We have talked only briefly of your dossier my father left for my perusal. But I can assure you it is thorough. Your paramour knew you well. I imagine it is how he got you to tow the line. Whatever. All I want is for you to leave me and mine alone Mellie. Go away and leave me and Olivia alone. I imagine you have some feelings for Teddy, but please dispense with the" he is my son" tripe. I planted him inside you remember, at your request to be used as a political tool.

It was a shameful night for us both, but good came of it, Teddy. He is an innocent little boy and I will not have his world tainted because of us. Olivia is part of his life now. She will be the mother of his brothers and sisters. That is how this thing will go. If you attempt to derail any aspect of my life with Olivia, if you attempt to demean her in front of Teddy, if you so much as intimate that you are unpleased with my choice of a bride to the American population I will end your life as you know it. Conjure up any tale you wish Millie. But if I were you, it should mesh with the version Olivia and I will tell in the next week or so. If it doesn't, I will drag you through mud so deep you will never surface to show your face in polite society again. Leave here Mellie and don't come back not even to see Teddy unless you are prepared to be civil to my wife. I promise you hell on earth otherwise."

She stood there frozen in her tracks. Did this son of a bitch say Olivia Pope was his wife? Did he actually marry that bitch and install her in the White House? Their divorce was only a couple of months ago. He married her? He made her First Lady? Her head was about to implode. Everything she had worked her entire fucking life for now belonged to Olivia Pope?

She turned from him then and looked toward the heavens. She had turned from God a long time ago and obviously he had turned from her. Tears brimmed in her eyes. This unfaithful bastard had bested her. His good for nothing father had ruined her life from the grave. After all she had done for him. All those years she let Big Jerry fuck her any way he chose and she had pretended she loved it. All those horrible years allowing him access to her body and being a rich man's whore had come to this. Even the signed agreement they had made where she agreed to marry his son and help him become President had all been for nothing.

Her husband, correct that, her ex-husband denied being like his father but they were one and the same. He was a lying manipulative bastard just like his daddy. Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III had been a hard man when he was Governor of California, but once he became President and started his affair with Olivia Pope he became ruthless. Anything in the way of him and his precious Olivia Pope would be crushed, just as she was now.

Without turning around she finally spoke again, "As you wish, Mr. President. If you and your wife feel at any time that a small innocent boy should see his birth mother please let me know, If not I understand. Congratulations on your nuptials."

How she made it back to her car she would probably never know. Her driver, who was also part of her Secret Service detail, commented that she was late. He enquired if she was still going to the nail salon today after he opened the car door and she had sat down. "No I'm not William, please just take me back to my residence."

She waited until they had cleared the White House grounds before she opened her mouth and just screamed and screamed. It was really more like the braying of a wounded animal. William had been in the service of Mrs. Grant for years. She was moody and she was a solid bitch. Only the President evoked such raw emotion in her. He wondered if he should contact Hal. He and the First Lady were obviously involved outside of the call of duty, but that was none of his business. Protecting the screaming women in the back of this car was. When the screaming had ended and she seemed to just be staring ahead catatonically, he pushed the intercom button. "Are you okay Mrs. Grant? There was no answer; he asked again, Mrs. Grant are you okay?"

"No William I'm not, please just take me home."


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 25 After The Swirl

Mellie was alone now and she chose to cry her heart out. Fitz had divorced her and married Olivia Pope. She still couldn't believe it. He had dumped her unceremoniously and married a woman ten years younger than her. A woman that was young, beautiful and Black. In her heart of hearts she wasn't racist, she knew that. It was Fitz. He had fooled her. She had seen the attraction he had to Olivia Pope when she entered a room but she thought she knew him well enough to say he would never act on it. It was why she never imagined an affair let alone a love affair that would doom her marriage.

Olivia Pope had worked her wiles on Fitzgerald Grant and he couldn't resist her. He craved her twenty-four hours a day. And as much as she wanted to say it was all sexual, she knew it wasn't. There was love involved apparently. Fitz was a highly sexual creature and Olivia Pope matched his sexual intensity. Hal had told her he had actually heard them moaning and creaking the bed for hours on end. They would sleep for a couple of hours and go right back at it. They were like rabbits he had said. Not only did he love her, he loved having sex with her over and over again. She shook her head. What kind of woman allowed her body to be used continually like that? A woman that was intent on getting another woman's husband for herself that's who. Olivia Pope was what she had always said she was, a lying conniving whore.

She had been effectively silenced by her husband for now. Make that her ex-husband who was a snake on two legs. She took a deep calming breath and swore that one day he and his whore would pay. If it took her the rest of her days they would pay!

She picked up the phone and called Hal. He had proven useless about this latest development. He was losing his edge. At the moment though he was all she had. She hadn't been able to get anyone else to be disloyal to the President. How did he get such devotion from everyone he came in contact with? Every last person she approached had turned her down except Hal. Hal was the type of man she was accustomed to, one easily lead by his need to fornicate. She sensed it and had reeled him in. The sex with him was shitty, but so was it with every other man. Hal however was a ten second man once he made contact. And that was about her limit after his so called foreplay. He was her man on the inside, thus at the moment she was playing "fuck and tell" with him.

"Hi Hal, what are you doing? Me? I just had some errands to run today. I'm chilling now. Are you free later on tonight? Come at the usual time okay? See you later." Damn the things a woman had to do for revenge these days!

Fitz said he had taken care of the Mellie problem. Olivia was breathing freely again. She could go in and out of the White House without fear of Mellie accosting her and causing her embarrassment in front of the staff and Teddy. She thought about Karen, a brilliant girl who had sensed what was between her father and Olivia long before she should have. One day out of the blue the youngster had come up to Olivia and said, "Miss Pope you make my dad so happy. I think he loves you. I know he doesn't love my mother. Promise you will stay with us. You make my daddy smile." She had been eight years old at the time.

Olivia smiled thinking of Fitz' children, she loved them. But in about two hours she would find out if she was pregnant. She hadn't any menses for two months now. Her breasts were larger and tender. And even though her stomach was as flat as it ever was she felt there was a baby growing in her. To be honest she also had a little bit of nausea. She had no vomiting, knock on wood. She hated vomiting worst that anything on the planet and he was counting on God to keep that aspect of the pregnancy away from her.

In about seven months she expected to have a child of her own. She didn't care what the sex was as long as her baby was healthy! A mini-me or a mini-Fitz, could she be any happier? She looked over at the sleeping President and smiled. She didn't dare awakened him. She had told him she was exhausted last night so she wouldn't go to her Gynecologist filled with his semen this morning. She rose from the bed and tip-toed to the bathroom. It was only around six thirty but she was super anxious. She needed to be at the doctor's office by nine o'clock. Today was the big day. She wanted the official verdict before she told her husband.

She turned on the shower and started her ritual. She was almost finished when she felt him behind her. He placed his mouth right at her ear and whispered, "Good morning Mrs. Grant. I missed you. Why are you up so early?"

His hands were above her head and his body was pressed onto her. His powerful erection was nestled along the cleft of her buttocks. He wasn't moving but she could feel his need and he had begun to tell her what seeing her naked in the shower had done to him. He wanted her right where she stood. He wanted her to "just lean forward and let me in" so he could make her scream with pleasure.

His hands had come down to capture her breasts. His thumbs were working her nipples turning them into hard pebbles. One hand eventually left her breast and started to rub gently across her vaginal lips. She was wet and it wasn't from the water splashing on them. He pushed one long thick finger inside her and then another. He found her nubbin and she started to move on it. She couldn't stop herself. His dick was rubbing her from behind as he whispered what he was going to do to her in her ear.

"Bend over Livvie I need to be inside you."

"Fitz I need you too." She was getting close already. Hissing like a snake she began working his fingers, seeking….

"Wait for me Olivia, let me come with you. Ease up Livvie, wait for me. Slow down just a bit. I know what you need. Let me give it to you."

He removed his fingers from her and brought them to her mouth. "Taste yourself Olivia, see how sweet you are." He put the two fingers that had been inside her in her mouth and she started to suck and lap her juices from them. She was backing into him, moving on him, trying to get him inside her. She wanted him now. So much for her Gynecologist not knowing what she had been up to!

She looked back at him as she bent her body slightly, opened her legs and placed her hands on the shower wall. The moment she moved into that position he placed just his tip of his erection between the lips of her sex and started to move back and forth. She was slick with the want of him. He coated himself and continued his movements.

"Fitz please, let me have all of you. I need you deep inside me right now."

"I know what you need Livvie. I always know." And without preamble he entered her to the hilt. He moved within her powerfully and masterfully. She couldn't help herself she started to move seeking the bliss she knew he could give her. "For the love of god Olivia don't move like that, not yet. Let me lead us where we want to go. We have time Livvie. We don't have to be quick. We just have to be sure and steady. Don't move; let me do all the work. Trust me Sweet Baby."

Olivia looked back at him and said, "I trust you Mr. President, I trust you with all my heart. Make me scream, Fitz." She started to suck in her breath and make little mewing sounds because he had started to move. He was going all in and hitting her spot on the back stroke it was incredible. She was pushing forward on the wall barely holding on. She was getting weak from the feelings he was pulling from her. He knew how to bring her to the brink and then tamp it down. It was so good sex with her husband when he was unfettered and unrestrained. She wasn't sure how long he had been behind her. Sometimes he had been slow and sensual, and then he would be fast and furious. When she would get close and clamp down on him he would slow it down.

"Fitz please let me come. Let me make you scream too, let me!" She was begging. He pulled out of her and turned her around. He bent to her mouth and started kissing her passionately. He was possessively moving against her. Her nubbin engorged and exposed felt every sensation. He picked her up like she was a feather and walked them to the tiled settee. He sat down first and left her standing. He began to suckle at her breast and again placed two fingers inside her. He worked her into a frenzy as she stood there weakened from his onslaught. Suddenly he lifted her up, placed her across his lap raised her above his erection and started to slowly lower her upon it. She came instantly, screaming his name.

Her head was lulling back and forth, she was breathless. She opened her eyes and he was staring at her smiling that smile of his knowing he had blown her away. "I love you so much," she said as she pulled him into a deep kiss.

He was still rock hard within her, slowing moving up and down. "I love you more Olivia, you are everything to me. You get to finish babe. You set the pace, just bring me with you this time."

Immediately she rose up and slammed back down on him. Staying clamped to him she started to move with those delicious moves of hers. She was working him over. She would rise up to the marvelous tip and screw her way back down. It was divine. Fitz was begging her, telling her when and where to move. He wanted it slow, he wanted it fast. She gave him what he wanted and more. He felt the tell-tale signs, he was about to explode. "Oliviaaa," he roared as he emptied himself into her. Following right behind him she claimed her second orgasm screaming his name. Breathing hard she finally said, "Oh my god Fitz that was incredible."

"Yes it was, " he replied hoarsely. He held her tightly kissing her forehead. Yes it was incredible what he and Olivia shared. To find the love of his life and to have such sexual compatibility was remarkable. He was a lucky man.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Olivia was happy and she was nervous. Today was the day she would find out about her baby. The baby she and Fitz had made. She placed her hand on her belly and smiled. "It's me little one, your momma."

She walked through the sliding glass doors and to the elevator. The elevator door opened and she walked in. She was glad she was the only one in there. She was grinning like a hyena. She wasn't sure she should be this happy but she was going to enjoy herself. She was the wife of Fitzgerald Grant and she wouldn't let anyone interfere with that happiness right now not even Mellie. She now had a baby to love and protect!

"Olivia Pope here for a 9:30 appointment."

"Sign in Ms. Pope the nurse will be right out to take you back."

"Thank-you."

The nurse came out right away and she was taken to the back. She was weighed and her vital signs taken. The nurse asked the prerequisite questions. This was Olivia's scheduled annual check-up. She didn't mention her pregnancy to the nurse. She didn't want to share her thoughts with just anyone. She had provided a urine sample and the nurse had taken three vials of blood from her. Dr. Morse was a very personal friend of Olivia's from Georgetown. She could depend on her for discretion; she didn't want her news shared with anyone but her husband right now.

"Hi Olive Oyl how are you? You know I always bring you back myself but I was delayed this morning with a surgical procedure. You look great girl, you have the glow. You and that fellow of yours finally back on track," Dr. Monica Morse asked as she gave Olivia a wink?

"Yes we are back together and I am very happy. I know this is supposed to be just an annual check-up but Neeka I took myself off of birth control a little over two months ago. I wanted to get pregnant. My life has changed; I have made a solid commitment to the relationship. He wants more children and so do I. My eggs have a shelf-life and my man is fifteen years older than me. He is built like a Greek god and he looks like one; but he is just a man Neeka. As you know he has had children before, but not with me. I have to get the ball rolling. I want to have a family to share with him. It is important."

"That is wonderful Olive. Just so you know it usually takes a couple of months for the effect of your particular form of birth control to get out of the system. You are healthy with no notable medical history. From all aspects I know about your immediate health you should be good to go. I bet you the next time you come through those doors you will be preggers."

"You didn't let me finish. I haven't bled in over two months. And the "little bits" are growing." Olivia rubbed her tender breasts. "I feel different Neeka, things are different with my body. They are subtle differences, but I can see them. I think I am already pregnant. But I don't want to say anything until I am sure. We have had so many disappointments, not pregnancy related ones, but I want to be sure when I tell him. This will be the most precious thing we have done, making a baby together. A baby made through love; you can't imagine how much we want this child Neeka!"

"Olive Oyl, I am going to get you for this one. You could have called me as soon as you suspected. You know that don't you? When was your last monthly? Our friendship has a twenty-year span girl. You and Abigail let me honker down with you two when I had no place at all to go. You two fed me and Olive you literally gave me the clothes off your back. Those years you two afforded me succor and comfort I will never forget. Get out of those clothes. I'll be right back; I want to get the ultrasound machine."

Olivia had been coming to Dr. Monica Johnson for over four years. In fact she had been coming since she had opened her practice here in DC. Olivia had long wanted a doctor she could be totally honest with and Neeka was that doctor. She had been she and Abby's unofficial roommate at Georgetown for two years.

She doubted if anyone in the entire world deserved to be a doctor more than Neeka. She would go to classes all day, work until almost midnight, come home, study, do assignments, get a couple of hours of sleep, and be ready for her first class at 9:00. She was an amazing woman. But weren't they all? They had all been in the top ten of their graduating class. She and Abby had become attorneys and Monica a physician.

Olivia had no reason to be shy in front of her friend. They had seen all each other had to offer. Olivia black-haired, petite, and mocha brown had the medium tits and tight curly black hair on her mons pubis. Abby the tall White girl of their trio was an honest to god red head with the matching hair on her pussy to prove it. She also had the smallest breast in the group. Monica who was mixed had the Marilyn Monroe breasts. They were perfect and she and Abby had been envious. Monica had a deep brown hair color. From a distance it appeared black but it was indeed brown on her head and below.

Monica had been abandoned at birth. She later found out from her birth mother that at fifteen her White parents had insisted she give Monica up for adoption because her father had been Black. But Neeka hadn't been adopted in backward thinking Mississippi. She had started her life filled with abuse being shuttled from foster home to foster home.

She finally had fostered with this older White couple that had taken her in at age twelve. They taught her to love herself and their love for education. She had entered Georgetown on scholarship. She had two full years but her re-up had not come thru. Her foster parents had come to love her so much they used their savings to give her most of the money she needed for her last two years. But she had no housing. That is where she and Abby came in. Neeka's story of years of abuse that was overcome with love had floored them. Though neither Olivia nor Abby had been physically abused they both had suffered notable psychological abuse from their parents. As they all told their stories they had cried for hours.

After Georgetown not having the financial backing Olivia and Abby had Neeka had gone on to make a five year commitment to the Navy. They would pay for her medical training and in return she would be in their service. Her five year stint had turned into ten. She had been all across the globe serving her country. About five years ago, she left the service and decided to settle in DC. Her two best friends in the entire world had told her it was the place to be!

Olivia stopped musing and got up on the examining table. She had the small paper gown on but she still felt exposed. But it was Neeka right? She knew most of her secrets anyway! Neeka had returned and begun her examination and she was thorough with her friend. She checked her eyes, ears, nose and throat. She listened to her heart and lungs. She palpated her abdomen. She checked femoral and carotid pulses. She checked her lymp nodes. She had checked her reflexes. Finally she had asked her to lie down. Olivia placed her legs in the stirrups and waited.

Neeka sat on the rolling stool and manipulated up between her legs and started laughing. "Olive, you and the arrow that points straight to your honey pot it is hilarious."

"How else is a boy supposed to know where he is supposed to go? Plus my guy absolutely loves it. He said the first time he saw it he elongated at least another inch or so. And that Neeka is an awesome feat and sight! Plus it is more of that wonderful thing for me," she laughed out loud.

Dr. Morse laughed as well. "Olive I want to do just one quick thing before I do the ultrasound. No speculum, just a little finger check okay? Olive what were you up to this morning or late last night? I see that wonderful thing has been busy!"

Olivia shrugged and blushed from head to toe. She was always getting caught by Neeka. She smiled and some of the tension and nervousness she felt left her. She still had not heard the magic words though. Suppose she had wanted to be pregnant so badly she was having a hysterical pregnancy. The body changes she had seen had she imagined them? She should have told Fitz' and maybe even had him come with her. He could have made it happen. More realistically he would have had Neeka come to the White House. Get a grip Olivia. You made a decision to see first and then tell him. Stop over-thinking this!

Neeka had turned on the machine. "This is going to be cold Olive so brace yourself. I know you don't even like ice cubes in your water. Watch the screen Olive Oyl and let's see what you and Popeye have done. Look right there. There it is!That is your baby Olive. Of course your blood work and urinalysis will verify it for us. But I am not the best in the business for a reason. YOU ARE PREGNANT Olive. You and the man have made yourself a baby!

Olivia closed her eyes and let out the breath she had been holding. Tears slowly flowed from her eyes. She was going to have a baby; she and Fitz had made a baby. She was going to love this baby with all her heart and never for one minute in its life would he or she know abandonment. And Fitz had promised to be the best father he could be. Making a baby with someone you loved was going to be the best he had said. And she believed him. When she could speak she asked Neeka for a tissue to wipe her eyes. Neeka was crying too.

"Thank-you Neeka for confirming what I already knew in my heart. I am so happy and Fitz is going to be so happy too. God this has been a journey. I confided a lot to you but there is so much to our story. One day I will have to sit down and tell you all." She had confided her ongoing affair with Fitzgerald Grant, President of the United States of America to Neeka when she had finally told Abby. They had shared absolutely everything three musketeers that they were.

"Reveal at your own pace Olive. I know all I need to know. Your man loves you and you know that. That is what a relationship is about. Naturally let me get all your test and verifications back before I send you out the door. It was great seeing you girl. You know I love you like a sister right? I am going to see you back here in three weeks just because, and I will talk to you about some screening test we will do as your pregnancy progresses. You are not exactly high risk but you are getting the royal treatment. Ah there they are your tests are back. Your hCG levels are doubled. You are confirmed girl! Get dressed and go tell him the good news Olive."

With that the doctor walked out the door. As Olivia was getting dressed she spied her image in a mirror. She didn't look a bit different, but everything was different, she was going to be a mother. She was wife to a President. She had a husband and now she was to have a baby, my goodness how life had changed for her after the swirl!


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Olivia Pope had returned to her office basically walking on a cloud. She was euphoric. She had found out about an hour earlier from her Gynecologist she was indeed pregnant! She was so excited it was hard for her to concentrate on work. She hadn't run to Fitz with the news yet. She had wanted to surprise him and wait until tonight to tell him. She wanted them in the comfort of their own place where they had been sharing some of their happiest moments.

She got up again and went to the full length mirror she had in her office and looked at herself keenly, nothing in the sleek look before her said she was pregnant. Nothing in her face showed the slightest difference. She touched her breast and there was a difference. They were larger and definitely more sensitive when her husband was feasting at them. And there was that slight bit of nausea she felt early in the morning. She was reading everything she could find on pregnancy. The trick with the saltines was working at this point. She ate a couple in the morning and had a crisp cold glass of real ginger drink. It would settle her queasy stomach and she moved on with her day. She was blessed.

Her phone was ringing, her Fitz phone. She answered it. "Hi Mr. President, how is it hanging this morning, she said humorously?

"It is hanging just for you Livvie, just for you. You know that Sweet Baby. Are you coming back here for lunch? I could show you how it is hanging. More to the point I could show you how it is not hanging, but how it is standing at attention just for you."

"Mr. President, you are talking dirty. That is unbecoming talk for the leader of the free world. It is sex- driven and nasty. And I love it Mr. President. What else you got?"

"What I've got is a super hard-on for my sexy wife. What I want is to fill her up with that said hard-on. I want her to get her sexy ass over here and ease down on it so I can make her scream my name over and over again. I miss you Livvie. I have an entire forty-five minutes free this morning. Come home and let me show you how much I love you!"

"Fitz you are insatiable! We were at it for hours this morning and you are ready to go again? I can't keep up with you. I really want to though. But I have a meeting in twenty minutes sweetheart. Will you take a rain check? You know I am good for it. I love you so much Fitz. Sharing my life and body with you means everything to me. You are the best friend, lover, and husband I have ever had. I promise you a night you won't forget!"

"Okay Livvie. I have waited a lifetime for you. And rest assured having the best sex I have ever known is just a small part of it. It is just you Olivia, you being you and loving me back. You are my heart and soul. You are my joy. You will never understand the happiness I felt when you said yes."

"But I do Fitz. When you asked me to be your wife and mother to your children my heart literally stopped from the joy I felt. After all these years you were finally free to ask the question without a wife lurking in the shadows. You were free to ask me and we were free to be whole and healthy in what we feel for each other. I love you with all my heart. I can't wait until tonight!"

"Well then Mrs. Grant, finish your work and get your ass back here to the White House so we can have dinner and I can have my wicked way with you. I miss you Olivia."

"I have another client coming in at 3:45 and of course we will have a round-table afterwards to decide if we take the case, but I promise to be home as soon as I can. I miss you too Mr. Grant very much. I will see you later bye!"

The President closed his eyes and said a quick thankful prayer. She was his, she was his wife and all was right with the world for the most part. Of course that was just his world. In the real world there was utter chaos. Domestic and foreign terrorists were everywhere. Daily Legislative fights with a divided Congress were picking on his nerves. His own party was often referring to him as a closeted Democrat. To be honest he was probably one in everything but name. He was a man of the people first regardless of party. It was the way he had always governed. With Olivia at his side he was going to make the last of his tenure fantastic. She brought out the best in him. "Tonight," he said to himself.

Olivia looked at the good-looking man sitting across from her. Her stare was steely. She wanted to make sure he understood exactly what she was saying. If he lied to her, all bets were off. Her organization didn't represent liars. She had to know the cold hard truth, all of it. She didn't deal with loose ends.

Someone had murdered his grandfather, stabbed him to death. He had been there in the house when his grandfather was found. He had been asleep in an upstairs bathroom. An anonymous caller had directed the authorities to the murdered man. At this point Olivia didn't believe a word he was saying. As he cried he said how much he loved his grandfather and how he would never harm him. He wanted OPA to find the real killer or killers.

This could go on for hours if she would let it. Clients would skirt the truth, actually going to elaborate theater to hide facts. She didn't have time for the drama today. She needed the truth or she would send Mr. Orlando Davis-Grier IV on his way. He was rich and privileged. He possibly thought he could get away with murder in this town. He was wrong. As for her, she had a husband to get home to. She had news to share that would change their lives forever. Either Orlando started talking truth or he was out of here.

"Orlando, I am a very busy woman. I run a multimillion dollar company. I am a fixer; I fix the problems mainly of the rich and famous. In order to walk through that door for thirty minutes of my time you swiped your black American Express card for five-thousand dollars, non-refundable. You have been babbling now for about eighteen minutes. And Orlando you have been lying. You have exactly eleven minutes to relay to me what really happened in that penthouse you sometimes shared with your grandfather. Otherwise leave these offices and wade through these waters on your own or with another firm. As I said I am a very busy woman. Speak to me quickly and if the truth isn't involved say nothing, just exit this office. Am I making myself clear?"

"Yes you are Ms. Pope. It is not so much as I thought to deceive you; it is just that the truth is so hard to tell. I am sorry. This is a tangled web I am entwined in. This is going to take longer than eleven minutes for me to lay the facts at your feet. Bill me another five thousand I can afford it."

"Rest assured that I will. I run an efficient time-driven business. I have rules and they apply to everyone. Now lay the facts at my feet Orlando."

She presented the facts of the Davis-Grier case to the team. Unanimously they agreed to take the case. Assignments were given out and work on the case in earnest would start tomorrow. She explained the angle on which they would tackle the case. At her direction they would now proceed to unravel what had happened to Orlando's grandfather and hopefully keep him from taking the fall for it.

It was now almost six and she was heading home to her husband, hers. God he was hers now to have and to hold. Mellie was no longer the thorn in her side. She had claimed Fitzgerald Grant for herself and she would never let him go.

She was still driving her own vehicle while being trailed by Secret Service. The traffic was horrible; the normal ten minute drive would go on and on. She was getting anxious now. She was about to tell her husband they had made a baby and her joy was boundless. Steering the wheel with one hand while she rubbed her belly with the other one, she imagined holding her baby with Fitz by her side. This was what she had always wanted from the moment she fell in love with him, to be his wife and give him more children. "Thank-you God for this blessing, thank-you for clearing the pathway for our happiness. We started out all wrong, but we have righted the ship. We are legitimate. We will do this right!"

Meanwhile at the White House the President after receiving a call from Olivia that she was wrapping up her OPA day he had notified Cook that his wife was on the way and the staff could plan dinner in about thirty minutes or so. Olivia ate little to nothing most nights. But she did love salads with lots of deep green leafy veggies. It was grilled salmon and asparagus tonight with sweet potato soufflé, and a spinach strawberry-walnut salad. There was dessert of apple cobbler and vanilla ice cream too.

He was eager to dig into the meal, exchange information on each other's day, and then get his wife into bed for some mind-blowing sex. He had been semi-erect since that erotic talk they shared after lunch today. He wanted his wife twenty-four-seven. He owned it proudly. He was smiling like he had stolen something. "Hurry home Livvie!"

They entered the tunnel and she went to the parking space that had been secluded and reserved for her since she first started coming here as Fitzgerald Grant's mistress. Well now she was the mistress of this entire house and she was having a baby for the man of the house. She started laughing out loud. She couldn't help herself she literally ran to the residence.

She was told her husband was in the Oval, so she ran there. He looked up from his desk after the door closed and her scent floated into his space. "Livvie you are home," he said rising from his desk. She ran into his arms. He picked her up and swirled her around. "Let's eat babe, I am starving." He put her hand in his and they walked down to the kitchen area. They had yet to eat in the huge formal dining room. They preferred the intimacy of the small alcove just off from the kitchen itself. The staff began serving the meal immediately. The meal was delicious even to "eat like bird" Olivia. She liked the taste of grilled foods and her husband knew it. His entire lot in life was to make her happy. She smiled at him and said, "The meal was delicious Fitz. Could you call Cook in so I could tell her?"

"Olivia, you are now the mistress of this entire house, call her in yourself. As for me you knew I intended to ply you with delicious food and then have my way with you. We discussed it in detail earlier today. Don't you remember?"

"I remember every dirty detail. I am quite looking forward to it Mr. President. It has had me squirming in my chair all day. I would like to speak to Cook personally then and let her know how much I enjoyed the food. I would also like to walk the grounds and end up in our favorite spot."

"Mrs. Grant it is chilly outside tonight, are you in the mood to feel cool air on your backside," he asked as he laughed?

"No I'm not Mr. Grant. I just feel like a walk with my husband tonight. What I have in mind for you tonight Mr. President is best done in the privacy of our bedroom. I want to preserve your Presidential dignity."

"Okay my darling wife. We are off to see Cook and then we walk."

After Olivia praised the cook they ended up in their private place in shadows of the Rose Garden. They walked to the bench they often shared for quiet talks and a few times unbridled passion. They had walked hand in hand and talked amicably about their prospective days and some other things and now they sat facing each other.

"This is my favorite spot on the White House grounds Fitz. You deemed it our spot. So many wonderful first have happened for me her. You didn't tell me you loved me for the first time here but you told me for the first time WHY you loved me and it made my heart soar. Our very first night together in Georgia when you said "I love you, you know." I didn't know and I was so afraid because I loved you so much by then. I was imagining myself a conquest in long line of many. When you told me right here your true story how I was the first for you outside of your marriage, I was floored. I knew you were telling me the truth. You bared your soul to me that night. You told me that one day you would be free and you would marry me and we would have children of our own to raise and love.

It was such a pretty picture Fitz, but deep down I didn't believe you. I was skeptical after all you were the President of the United States and Mellie; she had you in her clutches. But you never faltered. You always believed in us and the dream. You made my dreams come true Fitz, you made me your wife and now we are going to have a baby."

"Olivia you know how much I love you. Letting you know that every single day… Wait a minute, what did you just say? Did you just say we are going to have a baby?"

"I did Fitz. It was confirmed today. We are pregnant! My due date believe it or not, is Christmas Day, give or take a few days either way. Fitz I am so happy. You can't know how happy I am. We made a baby, we made a baby from the love we have for each other!"

He was shaken to his core. Olivia was pregnant. This was such great news. He had noticed some subtle changes in the body he loved so much. But Olivia had implied she wasn't ready to have a baby yet. He had promised himself he would never pressure her even though he didn't want to wait. He would be an older father but he would be a good one. He had wanted children with Olivia so badly. To make a child created from love rather than a blatant thirst for power was something he had craved.

He knew Olivia was on birth control and he had resigned himself to just wait until she was ready. She was ready and she made the commitment to them and their future! He had loved the children he had fathered with Mellie but this child was different. He loved the mother of this child with all his heart. She was giving him this gift of a child because she knew how much it would mean to him. He looked into her eyes and he spoke.

"Livvie I thought when you said yes was the happiest day of my life, but I was wrong. You couldn't possibly know what a baby of ours means to me. I had spent so many years loving you, losing you, only to find you again because I knew we were meant to be. Not for one minute did I ever stop loving you in all these years. I fought so hard for us because we deserved to be together. We were meant to be together and raise a family. You have loved all my children with such sincerity and grace in light of our situation and I love you even more for that. We were meant to be parents together to shower devotion and love on a child. Thank-you Olivia for our child growing inside you, not a day will go by and he or she won't know they are loved."

"I know that Fitz, that is why I chose you to father my children. You are going to be an even better father this time around. I know this."

"I wish you had told me this morning Livvie I would have cleared my schedule and gone with you. I have questions you know. I want this to be perfect for you Olivia. Because I want us to do it again, I want us to have more children. I am not over the hill yet Liv, we have time."

"Fitz stop with the "I am much older than you crap" we have a future a long one together. And you promised me at least two squishy babies and I want them too. I will even take more if we are so blessed. I am all in Mr. Grant. What questions do you have Fitz"

"Are you okay, is the baby okay? You are over thirty-five and I am over fifty Olivia. I want other children but I will never jeopardize your health. Can we keep making love the way we do? I never touched Mellie during her pregnancies. We are passionate people Olivia; I could hurt you in some way. I…"

"Fitz stop this now! I am fine, the baby is fine. There is some testing that will be done later to ensure the pregnancy is going well. But as of right now there is no need for alarm. And I am not Mellie. You love me and I love you. There is no way in hell we will have a sexless pregnancy. I discussed all this with Neeka; we can have sex right up until week thirty-nine if we want to. And I will want to, I love you. Let's go inside Fitz, let's go to bed. I want to have my way with you!"

"I have thought of little else all day but making love with you. I want you calling my name Livvie. And now you have given me this news, my heart is soaring so high. We are pregnant! You have made me an even happier man. Yes let's go to bed and let me show you how much I love you!"


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

They had walked back to the White House hand in hand. Amazingly they had not run into something or someone. They had eyes only for each other. Fitz had thought he could never love Olivia more than he already did, but he was wrong. Knowing she was pregnant had taken his love for her to an entirely new dimension. His heart was overflowing with love for her and now the baby she had growing in her womb. A part of him was now nestled in the shelter of her body growing each day into a little human. The baby would be half him and half Olivia. Was there any way in this world a baby made by them wouldn't be perfection? Oh my God, Olivia was going to give him a child!

Olivia looked up at her husband and smiled broadly. He seemed so happy. He was over the moon about the baby. She had known he wanted children with her he had spoke of it often over the years. It was something that she had held in her heart when times had gone sour in their relationship. When they were apart were some of the worst moments of her life. But somehow she always got through those moments because she always knew Fitz would never stop loving her no matter what had been said or done. He had been solid in his love for her, it never wavered. He patiently waited for her to see that no matter what, they were meant to be. Their love and now their babies were meant be. God, how he loved this man and now there was tangible proof of the love they had for each other growing inside her. She squeezed the hand that held hers. "Fitz I love you so much. Thank-you for choosing me."

"Livvie, I had no choice in the matter. Lightning struck the day I met you. My heart nearly beat out of my chest when I laid eyes on you Olivia. I knew you were the one I should have waited for that day on the campaign floor. I saw our future race before my eyes. I saw us together entwined in passion Olivia. I saw us professing how much we loved each other. I saw that Olivia that day when you dissected my marriage and I asked you who you were. It was why I ran to Cyrus and asked him to fire you. I knew we were going to be lovers and friends Olivia. I saw you holding a baby in your arms with my eyes Olivia, I swear to God I saw this right after you told me your name. So I didn't just choose you, we were meant to be. And I love you with all my heart Olivia Pope Grant you are my life!"

They fell into a passionate kiss. It was way too passionate for the hallways of the White House, it was probably too passionate for the hallways of the playboy mansion, but the Grants, Fitzgerald and Olivia they didn't care because they way the loved each other had no boundaries.

"And you are my life, Mr. Grant. Let's take this show to the bedroom my love. We are not two love sick teenagers nor are we two lovers that have to secret ourselves into electrical closets, bathrooms, kitchen pantries, exercise rooms and the like any more. You married me Mr. President; we are legal to fuck each other's brains out. Take me to our bedroom and make me say your name. I dare you."

"Mrs. Grant is that what you want, to have your brains fucked out? You are such a comedian Livvie and I do love you." He picked her up then like she was a feather, just like he always did. Her legs clamped around his waist and she nestled her nether regions right on his nether regions. They fell into another deep kiss as he walked them down to the family wing. Suddenly she broke the kiss.

"Fitz you are taking too long." She stood down from him and took his hand and pulled him into a run. They didn't stop until they stood at their bedroom door. She opened the door and pulled him in. "Pull off your clothes and be quick about Mr. President. I have waited all day for this. I need you so much."

"Livvie slow down. We have all night. Plus this is our special night. We found out we are having a baby and we have to be careful…"

"Fitz if say we have to be careful after the things we did this morning I will kick you in the balls. If you even think to start treating me like some fragile rose I will kill you myself. I am not sick or injured, I am having a baby. I can have sex with my husband and it can be what we want it to be. If we need to be different, Neeka will let us know. Get undressed Mr. President and get your ass on that damn bed."

"I just wanted to be a little solicitous Olivia. You know I will never refuse you anything. Let me pamper you some Olivia. I just want this to be the most wonderful pregnancy for you. I can be a gentle lover Olivia and still give you everything you need remember that, that is all I was trying to say okay?"

"What did I ever do to deserve a man like you? Whatever it was I am grateful." She had stripped down to her bra and panties. She was waiting for him to get on the bed. Neeka had told her she would be wanting sex like crazy in the next trimester, well she was wrong. She craved it right now. She wanted him inside her so deep she wouldn't know where she began and he ended. He was too slow tonight. He was just unbuttoning his shirt. She walked up to him and unbuckled his pants. She pulled them down along with his black underwear and asked him to step out of them. As soon as he did she dropped to her knees and took him into her mouth.

"Jeesus Livvie," he hissed. She was licking, kissing, nipping, and sucking at him. He pulled her head forward and started manipulating her where he wanted her to be. He started pumping into her sweet mouth. She was pulling back to the tip with popping suction and then taking him back in. She was going to fucking kill him with that. It was almost as good as fucking, but not quite. There was absolutely nothing in this world better than being buried to the hilt in Olivia Pope Grant his wife, absolutely nothing.

Olivia was looking up at him as she was licking him from base to tip with her tongue and then basically swallowing him whole. He was calling her name, he was getting lost in this shit, it was mind blowing sex. He could make love to his wife all night but he wasn't ready to burst his first nut of the night yet. He stopped her. "Mrs. Grant it is my turn, get on the bed Sweet Baby and let me taste you."

She stopped and hopped onto the bed and lay down on her back. She opened her legs and placed her own finger inside her swirled it around and promptly placed it into her mouth. "It's hot and sweet Mr. President, so very hot." She started to gyrate. He fell onto her and started to feast. He went straight for her nubbin and started to suck. And his wife she immediately started to buck. He husband then started to fuck her and lick her with that long magnificent tongue of his. He was lapping up the juices from her with Grant efficiency. Olivia was on the precipice of a toe-curling orgasm. She wanted it to happen. She was screaming his name, begging him to let her come.

He sucked her clit hard just before placing himself at her soaking wet opening. He lubed himself with her juices and then he entered her inch by glorious inch. Then he started to move and fuck her for real. His wife came quickly all over him bucking and screaming his name. He moved in, not nearly close enough though. So he lifted her legs onto his shoulders and started seeking the position that would catapult him over the edge too. He was pulling out of her battering her clit on the way back in. It was heaven being inside her. It was heaven for his wife too, he hit her spot and her second orgasm hit. Shit! On my fucking god he could feel her convulsions as she came. He started to move fast and furious, he couldn't help himself because Olivia was moving with him stroke for stroke, clasping him like a glove. "Livvie stop moving for a minute, just for a minute!"

"I can't Mr. President, I can't stop! And don't you stop either, don't! Fitzzzzzzzzzz oh my god!"

He couldn't stop either, he starting coming right behind her third orgasm and he thought he would never ever stop. He called out her name and collapsed on top of her. He was still deeply embedded inside her and still semi-hard. In fact he was still twitching inside her. He eased his weight from her. His senses were coming back to him, he thought about the baby. "Olivia are you alright? I practically crushed you in the end. Are you okay?"

"I am fine Fitz; in fact I am more than fine." She was working his semi-hard erection, erotically moving on him bringing his dick fully back to life. She had both of her hands on his butt pulling him into her. She was looking him straight in the eye, and mouthed the word. "Again." Next she took her own hand and started rubbing her own nipple until it was rock hard. She then offered the breast to him. He placed his mouth on it and he started to suck. The Grants were still celebrating their baby news; they were going for round two!


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

The Grants had celebrated the news of their impending baby until the wee hours of the morning. It had been Mr. Grant that had cried uncle. It wasn't because he didn't want her. Olivia had but to look at him sideways and he was instantly hard. He would never have dreamed he could feel such intense sexual attraction to a woman. He had but all given up sexual contact but for a few desperate self-depreciating masturbation jobs he had performed himself. And to be honest the majority of those had occurred after he met Olivia Pope and awakened with something he couldn't control. He wasn't a teenage boy, he couldn't believe himself.

At the time he was still sharing a bedroom with Mellie. They were after all keeping up the façade that the Grant marriage was still in existence. They both had queen-sized beds in the room. They were more than ten feet apart however. The Governor's mansion had a huge master suite. Over the years on more than one occasion she offered to put him out of his "misery" when she saw him awaken with a morning erection. She had even offered him the sin of all sins, oral sex. His ex-wife was a piece of work.

He had promised himself he would never touch her again after that morning when she had told him to have sex with him any type of sex was an obligation, it was chore. She would bestow this obligation on him from time to time but she hated it. He had promptly removed himself from her mouth; his erection had died as she was talking anyway, and left the room. He was determined to never "bother" her again and he hadn't for greater than ten years. Essentially he lost just about all interest in sex that day he had thought. And then he heard Olivia Pope's voice and he saw her face!

The emotions he had felt that day were overwhelming. He was jolted out of his sexual denial. He had all but jutted straight out in his pants. His underwear had somehow held him down. A scene had flashed before his eyes, it was quick but he had seen it. He was buried to the hilt inside of Olivia Pope and she was looking into eyes and she was moving stroke for stroke with him. To hide his forming erection he had turned from her and moved behind a desk to listen to the rest of her description about the state of his marriage. She had seen it for the sham it was. She had told him so to his face with a room full of other people looking on.

He had tried to squash what he knew in his heart would happen if she became part of the Grant team. He had tried to fire her. He didn't have the strength to stop what he knew was going to happen between them and he was glad he hadn't. They had started an affair that had gone on for years. He had finally divorced Mellie and he had married her. And now they were going to have a baby. He was overjoyed, a baby with Olivia. A baby created out of the love they had for each other. There was nothing on this earth that could make him happier.

They had made love a total of four times last night. The fourth time this morning was all about Olivia, she was just about insatiable last night. That forth orgasm she had was off the charts. He had been taught things about the female body that few men knew. He could trigger an orgasm in a woman in less than a minute if he chose to do so, but what he wanted to give Olivia each time they were together was so much more than sex. He loved her and wanted her to have whatever she desired. He also sought to brand her with each sexual experience so she would crave him as much as she craved her.

It was hardly a one way street though. Olivia said her sexual experience had been limited and she was shy and inhibited at first. Thank God it had been limited, her inhibition. She had said she wanted to please him and she had asked him what he liked and what she could do to make sex with her the best he had ever had. She had actually said that, so he had told his most ardent desires, what he liked and the things that turned him on the most. She gave him all of it, everything he ever dreamed. She moved her body like nothing he had ever felt before in his life. She had actually gone to a class that taught her how to use muscles that made her clasp him like a glove and she would just hold him in place an milk him dry. She went from "I don't do that" in reference to oral sex to giving him mind blowing head. He had taught her the fine art of fellatio, how it should be done to drive a man completely wild. And she far excelled anything he had ever experienced with the practice.

He basically had a doctorate in the sexual arts courtesy of the family's French chef. For almost four years she taught him everything she knew and she seemed to know everything. There wasn't anything they didn't do or experience. When she left their employ, she kissed him right on the mouth in front of his parents. He was nineteen at the time so he kissed her back and said thank-you out loud. His mother just about passed out and asked him after the chef exited the door what was that about? He had simply said, "Mother you don't want to know. His father said nothing!

His life had come full circle. He now had a wife who was vibrant and sexual and wanted to share her body with him. He craved her and she craved him. That was what marriage was supposed to be about. Two people that loved each and that wanted to share everything with the other. He was so happy right now he was almost afraid to speak of his happiness. What had he ever done in his White privileged life to deserve the woman fast asleep in his arms? He crushed her to him he couldn't help himself. He loved her so much.

Olivia awakened a bit and opened her eyes. "Fitz I swear I can't do another round babe. That last one, oh my god. Don't do that one again until after the baby is born. I think I literally stopped breathing it felt so good what you did to me."

He laughed out loud. "I just want you happy Olivia; you did say again, did you not?"

"I did and you made me come all over your face over and over again. Thinking about it makes close my legs and squirm. You are such a nasty boy, my dear husband. And I love it, I love you!"

"And I love you back, Mrs. Grant. What is on the agenda today? My morning is tied up. But I will be free from about one thirty on. Should I call the doctor or will you do it? As I told you I still want to talk to her to know for myself how you are doing. Last night was a celebration. I loved every minute of it, but I want it straight from the doctor's mouth that four hours of continuous sex is okay for a first time mother who is a couple of years from forty. Don't give me that look Olivia. We are a highly sexual couple we really do rev up things. But there is a baby growing inside of you and I just want to exercise a modicum of caution, that's all. We will go on as we have, just not as fast and furious!"

"Okay Mr. Grant I see I am going to have to drag you into Neeka's office and have her explain to you that I am just pregnant, not sick, not incapacitated, or injured. She said I could continue to make love with you as I had been. She said that, I wouldn't lie about something so important."

"Olivia I am not accusing you of lying, stop it now! You know the things we do in the bedroom. We both go all in. You weigh what just over one hundred pounds? I weigh almost twice that Olivia. I just want to make sure putting both your legs over my shoulders or taking you from behind at a hundred miles an hour, or up against a wall won't hurt you or the baby. Please don't be angry because I want to ask her about these things. You and that baby you are carrying are the two most precious things in the world to me right now. Please just indulge me a little. I was born in 1960 Olivia whereas you are a seventies baby, it's a generational thing Livvie."

She turned to look up at him and there were tears streaming down her eyes. And then she started to cry in earnest. She was crying. What in the world had he said that was so bad? He just didn't want to hurt her or the baby in his passion for her. "Livvie why on earth are you crying? I won't speak to her if it is going to affect you like this. I won't."

"I'm sorry Fitz. Since you first asked about it I have taken into my head that maybe now that I am pregnant you will no longer find me attractive and you won't even want to have sex with me. I couldn't bear it if that happened. I love you Fitz and I love the sexual experiences we share they are everything to me. It isn't even fair that we may have to give it up because I am pregnant!"

"Olivia I said nothing in the world about giving up sex with you. That is not going to happen. I am only talking modification Olivia. That is all. Modification of what we do. I will never in this life stop wanting you. You are the sexiest woman on the planet for me. I want to make love with you 24/7, you know that don't you? You know that I can barely keep my hands off of you all the time. So stop it babe, nothing is going to change, just maybe the way we do things just a little. I will go along with whatever the doctor says Olivia. It's going to be all right.

Her little melt-down was over. She was being silly and she knew it. Maybe the pregnancy hormones taking over her body were making her crazy! She knew her husband loved her and he loved having sex with her. That was not going to change. She would call Neeka tomorrow and see when she could see them. Fitz was old timey she knew that. He was just overly concerned. Neeka would allay his fears and all would be well.

She kissed her husband passionately and said she had to get going. Today was going to be a heavy day at the office. She would call him at twelve to let him know if she could come over for lunch. And she promised she would call the doctor so this little whatever would be put behind them.

Fitz crushed her to him and said, "Never ever doubt how much I love you Olivia. Never doubt how much I will always love you. Your being pregnant only makes me love you more. You got that?"

"I got that, Mr. President. Again forgive me for that silly meltdown. I guess you should sort of gear up for pregnancy bloopers. I love you so much Fitz, thanks for making me your wife!"

"You are welcome Mrs. Grant, I love you too! And Olivia you can have as many pregnancy bloopers as you want."

"I know that. I'll talk to you around noonish."


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Olivia had not been able to get her and Fitz into see her gynecologist neither Thursday nor Friday. Neeka was booked solid until Tuesday of next week. Her husband was not happy about that. He had caught himself before he had fired off to Olivia why couldn't she just tell the woman this was an emergency. This was a touchy subject for his wife, he didn't want her crying again but he was not comfortable having sex with Olivia not knowing if he could somehow hurt her or the baby. What if something happened he would never forgive himself. And Olivia she was such a sexual creature she would never accept anything less than all of him.

She had sensed he was holding back some of the fervor and passion he felt in their initial encounters. Don't misconstrue, those first nights of lovemaking with Olivia had been off the chain, but he outweighed her by almost eighty pounds so he had held back. Plus she had told him she hadn't been with anyone for a couple of years and he was a well endowed man. He was big! Her eyes had widened in disbelief and those beautiful lips of hers had formed the perfect "O" when she had pulled him out of his pants. He had reassured her he wouldn't hurt her. She had smiled back at him and said, "I know."

When she bluntly asked him if he was holding back he didn't deny it. "I want all of it Fitz, I want to feel all your power and the fierceness you are harnessing because you think I am fragile. I'm not. Don't hold back with me. I want to give you everything, I want to be everything to you. Promise me when you come to me tonight you will be yourself, express yourself as you want to. Hold nothing back ok?" So he unleashed his full power when he was with her. He still was solicitous of her. If she had any discomfort or had any complaint about anything he did all it would take would be a "stop, I don't like this" and it would end. So far their compatibility had been remarkable.

However when she said she couldn't get an appointment before next week with her doctor he wasn't having it. He was not going to wait almost a week to know what should happen between him and his pregnant wife in the bedroom. He hadn't touched her in two nights because of his concerns. Olivia he was sure had casually asked her doctor if she could continue having sexual relations with her him now that she was pregnant. He was sure she didn't say they had sex for hours at the time and that it wasn't gentle missionary type sex. They played hardball in the bedroom! So he had taken matters into his own hands. He had gotten Tom to get the private phone number of Dr. Monica Morse. He had called her and identified himself as the significant other of Olivia Pope. Dr. Morse once understanding who was on the line had ended the current exam she was performing. She discarded her gloves, washed her hands and answered the phone; the President of the United States was calling.

"Dr. Morse this is Fitzgerald Grant and I am the father of the baby Olivia Pope is carrying. She will have my ass if she finds out I called you. I am an attorney just as Olivia is and I am not calling asking you to break any rules of confidentially. We just need an appointment to see you. I know you are a very busy woman, I understand you are the best gynecologist in this town. Thank-you for agreeing to take care of Olivia during her pregnancy."

"Olivia couldn't get an appointment for this week. I prefer not to wait until next week to have my questions answered. Could we come to your office after hours or better yet could you come to us here at the White House? Please don't think me bossy or overbearing Dr. Morse, I wish Olivia had allowed me to come with her in the first place. Since she had been talking to scheduling and not you directly I was hoping you would call and say you saw she was trying to schedule and you can fit us in. If Olivia sees this as me interfering she will be mad as hell. I would prefer if she didn't know I had called you. I would never ask you to lie to her, just be creative and keep me out of it. I know I am rambling but I love her doctor and I need to know she is alright and that we do nothing to hurt our chances of having a healthy baby"

"Mr. President you don't have to explain Olive to me. I lived with her every day for almost three years. Olive is a boss; she likes to be charge of everything. I asked her where you were and she said you didn't need to be here yet, typical Olivia Pope. I knew you would have questions and I have been expecting a call from you. I would have been disappointed if you hadn't called. I will be glad to sit down with the two of you together Mr. President at your convenience. It will be much better if I just come to the White House I will tell Olive that when I call her. I expect to see you soon then. I am glad you called."

"Thank-you doctor. I can't wait to meet you. Olivia or Olive as you call her has told me your story. It is a remarkable one. I want to thank-you for your service to this country but to thank-you mostly for being a good friend to Olivia. I hope to see you soon. Good-bye.

So Olive had hit the jackpot. Her "significant other" was obviously a keeper. A man who was super concerned about his woman was good to see these days. It was obvious he wanted to make sure everything was okay with Olive's pregnancy. She wasn't quite high risk but she was nearly in that category because of her age as a first time mother. But from a medical point of view his wife was a healthy as a horse. Considering that what she mostly consumed all her adult life was unseasoned popcorn and red wine that was miraculous. She pulled out her phone and looked for an evening she could "drop" by the White House.

"Olive it is me Neeka. You have a minute?"

Olivia Pope's heart sank. There was something wrong with her baby. Neeka had told her that those special tests would be back in about two days. It was Friday. Oh my god she couldn't bear it. She didn't want to hear it. She had started to hyperventilate.

"Olive are you there? Olive are you are alright? You are breathing funny girl. Olivia?

"Neeka, my baby…."

"Olive your baby is fine. I was calling to tell you your test were back and everything looks good. Calm down girl. You are going to get the best Christmas present, a healthy baby boy or girl to love for the rest of your life. Everything is alright, trust me."

"Neeka thank God everything is okay. I am so touchy with this pregnancy. I cry at the drop of a hat. And I want sex all the time. I am going to drive Fitz crazy."

"All that shit is normal, don't sweat it, go with the flow. I got this for you Olive. I got this. I see you called trying to schedule an appointment is everything okay?"

"Yes everything is okay. It is that old man who has impregnated me. He is now afraid to nail me to the bed because I am pregnant Neeka. He wants to talk to you about it. I think I am going to be embarrassed talking about my sex life in front of you Neeka."

"You shouldn't be Olive. I am your friend but I am also a professional. I have seen and heard it all. I still don't have any openings at the office. But I would be willing to come to you. I get the impression you two are cohabitating somewhere, your place or his? I will come to you. I will answer his questions and put you both at ease."

"I am actually staying with him now at his place Neeka. Some place right? That and some other tidbits are what I had hoped to talk to you about on my next visit. His place will be more convenient I think. He is trying to the run the world. What are you doing this Saturday? I have told Fitz about you and I want you to meet him Neeka. He is such a wonderful man. He is older, distinguished, and he is the President but he is just a regular guy. Could you come over? I can get you cleared and you just drive up to the rear gates."

"That sounds good Olive. What time?"

"He likes to eat early. Is six okay?"

"Fine, I will see you tomorrow evening then."

"Bye, see you tomorrow."

Olivia was hosting her first dinner party of sorts. But she was hosting it in the secluded family wing. She wanted it to be an intimate setting for her no-nonsense friend. Fitz had Cook prepare some of the foods she knew Neeka loved and surprisingly her husband enjoyed them too. He was glad to know Neeka was willing to come to them. He was also glad she was able to see them so quickly. He told Olivia he had meetings for the last two nights just to slow them down a bit. Coming to bed late assured him Olivia would be asleep. He wanted that acknowledgement from the doctor that they weren't overdoing it. His wife had said nothing but she knew exactly what her husband was up to and she was going to put an end to it tonight!

Dr. Morse was early. She came into the residence and Olivia showed her around a bit. They eventually walked over to the Oval and Fitz was sitting at his desk working. He stood and greeted her and thanked her for coming. He bragged on his Cook and asked her if she was hungry. She was. Olivia had told her to come hungry. Neeka loved to eat and she enjoyed the meal tremendously. Neeka noticed that Olivia still picked at her food and ate like a bird. She was going to lay the law down about her eating habits. She was eating for two now!

After dinner they retired to Fitz' private sitting room to talk. Olivia was dreading the conversation because she knew her husband would be blunt. She loved Neeka but did she really want her to know she was a freak in the bedroom? It was nothing to be ashamed of the way she now felt about sex. She knew that. Her husband had taught her that. But for some reason she wasn't sure she was ready to lay it on the table, even to Neeka.

As she knew he would, her husband dove right in. "Doctor my wife and I enjoy a very robust sex life. Sometimes it is twice a day, or more than twice a day, but mainly every day. Sex for us is rarely a quickie even though we used to have a lot of those too. We make love sometimes for hours on end. Olivia on the average is having two to three orgasms a night when we have sex. I can handle two definitely, sometimes more myself, but I am not the one incubating a baby."

"Since starting our relationship years ago we have always enjoyed "all in" sex. No rough stuff, no torture, no S & M, just good fast and sometimes furious sex. Olivia is a small woman. And I am a big man in statute and everywhere if you know what I mean. I would never hurt her deliberately but now that she is pregnant I want to know what I can and cannot do. I love her and the unborn child she is carrying. I would not have either one of them harmed in any way. Olivia's orgasms are so intense they physically drain her. She can barely stand or keep her eyes open afterwards. I am there watching and protecting her but I worry about her overdoing. I shoot from the hip Dr. Morse. Should we keep on as we have being doing having unrestrained no holds barred sex during this pregnancy?"

"Fitz why not ask her one question at a time? I shoot from the hip too! I told you I am not some fragile flower that needs to be coddled during sex. I like what we do, in fact I love it. If I want it fast and furious why can't I have that? And slow and easy is good too. Why shouldn't you be able to take me on a table or up against a wall? I like being bent over a desk. I like that you can pick me up like a feather and place me on top of you and I don't have to move at all if I don't want to. You just move me yourself any way you want me. I love being backed into shower tiles and later having you admire the imprints on my backside. I absolutely love doggie-style. And God help me, the oral sex I experience with him Neeka, there are no words! What we do in the privacy of our bedroom is why a baby is growing inside of me; I don't want that to stop for seven months. Would you please tell my big lug of a husband he can't just stop making love to me?"

"Olivia why not ask her one question at a time," her husband asked? Neeka noticed that the President of the United States had turned a rosy hue as Olivia was describing their antics in the bedroom. These two were something else!

"I get the picture guys. You are sexual beings, very sexual beings. You two go at like rabbits sometimes and other times like a stallion and a mare. It is hard and furious; sometimes it is slow and deliberate. It is day and night for hours and hours. You are a lucky woman Olive and you Mr. President are a lucky man. Sexual compatibility rarely happens in a marriage without years and years of practice.

I encourage you to go on as you have. Your baby has taken root, it can't be easily dislodged. I will suggest perhaps some slight modification and restraint as they are needed. Olivia you will know when something is no longer pleasant to do, you just stop it. You simply let him know that for now we won't do this. Your baby is going to take up the space here." She pointed it out on her own belly. "The little guy or girl isn't going to be hanging out in your vagina until the day it decides to be born. After week thirty-nine I suggest no more vaginal intercourse. But until then if you both are comfortable go for it."

"Olive is not going to have your little one endangered Mr. President, her mothering instincts have alright kicked in. Newly pregnant women especially first time mothers are thinking as their bodies are changing that their men may see them differently. It frightens them a little. They become insecure about their attractiveness and ability to please their mates. You two obviously love each other; just continue to do that and all will be well. Remember modification and restraint as needed and you will be fine. If either one of you should have any other questions just call me. Here is my card for you Mr. President. Olivia you are set. You have the schedule I have made out for you and the prescription for the special prenatal vitamins I want you to take right?" Olivia shook her head in the affirmative. "Do you plan to have your baby in hospital or here at the White House?"

Fitz did not give Olivia a chance to respond to that one. "I want the security and the availability of immediate assistance should anything go wrong. I want Olivia at a hospital when she delivers I insist upon it. Don't Olivia, you are allowed a lot of prerogatives but not on this."

"I did mention that my boyfriend, no make that husband since he has spilled the beans, can be bossy? I love it though. And I concur, we deliver at the hospital."

"We haven't really discussed this Olivia but do you want natural or medicinally assisted childbirth," the doctor asked?

Again Olivia's husband spoke out. "Olivia as you know I have been through this before and even with my ex-wife being medicated childbirth was the most painfully looking thing I have ever seen. So I can't imagine you going through a natural birth. I intend to be with you through it all but I am not sure I could stand to see you in considerable pain. I was there with Mellie but I don't need to tell you this time will be different. I am deeply in love with the mother; I am deeply in love with you. I am not sure I can watch you hurt Olivia."

"I know it will be different with me Fitz very different. But I am not Mellie and I don't want my child under the influence of drugs when he comes into this world. And I want to experience it all with you at my side. We are pregnant and we will bring him into the world naturally if I can."

"I am glad you agree Livvie. I want this to be the greatest experience for us. We plan to do this more than once doctor. Wait a minute, Olivia did you just say when he comes into the world? How do you know what we are having?"

"To be honest I don't know Fitz. But I just have such strong feelings about it. And sometimes in my dreams I am holding a baby, a brown squishy baby with the bluest eyes. I know he is ours Fitz I just know he is ours."

The President of the United States dropped down on one knee in front of his wife. "Damn Livvie, I have seen it too, a baby swaddled in blue lying in your arms with eyes like mine. We are definitely having a boy!"

Neeka chimed in shaking her head . "You two are special. I know your history. Why in the world has it taken you this long to finally get together and put this relationship on permanent ground? There is so much love in this room and it just makes me so happy to know I am going to be part of extending that love into the world."

"We have gotten sidelined so many times mostly by bullshit Dr. Morse and your girlfriend here can be bossy too. But I have always known we would end up together always, so all I had to do was wait."

Olivia reached out and touched his face. "Oh my darling man I am so glad you waited for me. I was always running, foolishly running. I am so sorry, Neeka is right we should have been on permanent ground years ago. I love you Fitz so much." They started to kiss passionately.

"Okay, I am out of here. Fitz and Olivia if you need anything including the answer to more questions just call. Good luck guys. I know Secret Service will see me out, good-night." She knew they hadn't heard her.

They didn't hear the doctor say she was leaving or hear her say good-night, the passion that often overtakes them had over-taken them! "Olivia can I take you to bed? I need you so much. I need to feel you around me. I need to be inside you. I need to taste every inch of you. I want to make love to you so much!"

"Yes you can Fitz. I want and need you too. I love you."

He picked her up and swirled her around. It was then that she remembered her friend and doctor, Neeka. "Fitz we forgot about Neeka," she said laughing out loud. "I'll call her tomorrow and apologize. Take me to bed Mr. President, right now!"


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

The Grants were now into the second trimester of their pregnancy. They were extremely happy. The rumors had been swirling around them for months now. The President had been asked months ago if it were true that he and his wife were separated. He had ignored the question. No he and his wife were not separated. They were together and happy and having a baby. But they had been talking about Mellie of course. So it had started, soon he would have to tell the world Olivia Pope was his wife. He and Olivia had plotted the course they were going to take. His answer to this question was going to start a lot of hoopla. But he knew it was coming.

It happened at an impromptu news conference where he and the prime minister of Canada had a joint speaking engagement. They had come together briefly to both to give their opinion why they were involved in the off shore drilling initiative. They had both read written statements and were now answering benign questions. Out of the blue a reporter asked this next question of Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III.

Question: Mr. President are you separated from your wife Mellie Grant?

Answer: Yes we are separated. In fact we have been separated for some time. Mellie and I have been living separate lives for years. But it was only this year that she had moved from the White House into her own space. We have always been on amiable terms because as you know we share three children. We concluded years ago in fact that our marriage was over. What we have now is solely an agreement to be the best parents we can be to our children.

Question: Is it true that you and Mellie Grant are divorced?

Answer: I don't intend to go over my private life with the press. I respect the press and your right to question and to know. I am the President. But I am also a citizen that has a right to privacy. But yes it is true Mellie Grant and I are divorced and we both have moved on with our lives.

Question: Are you romantically involved with your ex-Communications Director, Olivia Pope?

Answer: Yes, I am romantically involved with Olivia Pope. In fact that is old news. I won't rehash the details of my involvement with her that is old news also. I have never denied the fact that I love Olivia Pope and nothing has changed. My private life however is just that private. And that is the last question I will take on the subject. If you have any more questions on the subject of off shore drilling and my stance against it I will take those.

Question: One follow-up question then Mr. President, reliable sources tell me that Olivia Pope has been living at the White House for months. Will you confirm that Mr. President? Does your mistress live with you there at the White House?

Answer: Your sources are correct. Olivia Pope does indeed live with me at the White House, as she should. However she is not my mistress she is my wife. Your follow-up has been answered and again that is the last question I will take on the subject.

The press corps went utterly silent for minutes. The President had literally sucked the oxygen from the room with his last statement. He didn't sugar-coat it any at all. He had been blunt. He was surprised that if they did know he was divorced they had not known everything. He was glad the truth was out.

Meanwhile Olivia except for her breasts going from a B-cup to a C-cup, you could barely tell she was pregnant unless you looked at her from certain angles. Of course he could tell. Her belly was rounded and she had gained a few pounds. But then he was "examining" her almost nightly.

They had cut back on their lovemaking by mutual agreement. They still made love a lot by any standard. He had basically nixed the marathon hours of sex and the multiple orgasms all night. His wife to her credit didn't argue with him. Olivia did truly tire very easy since she had been pregnant. She slept a lot. She was still going into the office on regular, but her hours had been cut back. Dr. Morse had assured him there was no need for her to stop working entirely.

The President had one trip that had been scheduled to occur in the sixth month of her pregnancy. The doctor had said she would prefer if Olivia didn't fly that late in the pregnancy so she would not be able to go with him. He would decide later on whether he would even go himself. He was a husband and father before anything else right now.

So his marriage had been revealed today. He didn't know how it would be received by the populous but he and his wife were prepared. Their answers to questions were the only answers they would give. And eventually those answers would be the only narratives to their story. Olivia had told her team and they were prepared not to discuss the private life of their boss. His children had been told. As for the White House staff they all knew she lived there and they showed little surprise when they announced they were also married. The baby news they were not sharing. That was their secret and until Olivia began to show they were not going to divulge it.

Fitz had called her after the news conference with the fact that they were outed. Olivia had left her office early because she had known from the moment Fitz revealed that they were married the press would convene on the place. Her team knew what to say so that was handled. Fitz didn't want her to be there so she had come home. She had been down to the kitchen to get her a half sandwich and some fruit all for the baby. She had found out a "half sandwich" was piled so high with stuff she had to cut it up in pieces to eat it. She wasn't the least bit hungry. But Neeka had stressed the point she had to eat healthy for the baby. That meant three meals a day, fresh fruits, fresh veggies and the dreaded milk. Neeka wanted her to drink milk every day. She had given up her precious wine. And popcorn without wine had no meaning. So the baby had taken over her life. But she was still happier than she had ever been in her entire life.

Returning from the kitchen she had decided to stop by and spend some time with Teddy. She loved the little guy and they spent a lot of time together. She never called when she was going to the nursery. The nanny, the nurse, and teddy's private tutor always welcomed her when she came. She had the dreaded Mellie schedule so she thus far had avoided her. It was midday playtime for Teddy so she had gone down to his playroom. She opened the door and there stood Mellie watching him play. She immediately started to back out of the room.

She hadn't seen Mellie since their last run-in about Teddy. She didn't want to see her. She had taken all she was going to take from her with the whores and slut lines she had slung at her for years. She was his wife now. She was five months pregnant and she didn't need a confrontation with Mellie. She didn't say a word, she just backed out.

As she closed the door she heard Mellie ask Nanny to come back into the room and sit with Teddy. She knew she was coming after her and she picked up her pace and was looking to hide someplace. And then she remember her husband's words, she was the woman of this house. She didn't have to hide from anyone anymore! She slowed down; in fact she was waiting for Mellie when she rounded the corner.

Mellie was blunt and hate was blazing in her eyes. "So he married you? Seems like he hardly let the ink dry on our divorce papers before he moved your sorry ass into the White House. So now you two don't even have to resort to kitchen pantries, hidden rooms, closets, or attics to fuck like rabbits. The President made you legal. Now he can bend you over a desk whenever he feels like it. I have never understood women like you that allow a man full control of your body, full control of you. It is such a degrading lot in life to be only a vessel to assuage a man's lust. But so is the life of whores, tramps, and thieves. You are welcome to the over-sexed fiend. You wormed your way into my home and my marriage. You stole my husband and my children from me. And I want you to know I will never ever forgive you for it. Your "husband" announced to the world today that he had married his mistress, how quaint. I hope you two are vilified in the press, it is what y'all deserve. So congratulations Mrs. Grant."

Olivia had stood there and had taken every bit of this woman's malice. Perhaps she even deserved a lot of it. She had coveted her husband. She had always wanted Fitz for herself from the moment she had laid eyes on him. But she wasn't going to take Mellie's shit, not today Satan, not today. "You done?"

"Oh yes I am done. I just wanted the opportunity to let you know how I felt about you. That you can waltz in here and play mommy to my son any time you like makes me want to puke. You encouraged Fitz to take my children from me so you could mother them. Undoubtedly you are too selfish and ate up with being a liberated woman to have children of your own. You are pathetic!"

"Now are you done?" Mellie just stared at her not speaking so Olivia assumed she was done. Never ever in this life would this woman get to speak to her like this again. She was going to make sure of it. "Do you mind stepping into my private sitting room? What I have to say to you is best said behind closed doors. Mellie followed her. Once they were in the sitting room Olivia closed the door and she locked it. Damn!

"First of all let me say I could give a shit about your forgiveness. You are not a mitigating factor here in this house and definitely not to me. Yes he married me. And you are right; the ink was barely dry because he couldn't wait to have his connection to you severed. You ate at his soul and his entire being because you Mellie Grant are a fucking parasite. You latched on to Fitzgerald Grant for pure political reasons. You thought to propel yourself into the political spotlight through a man instead of on your own merits. You claim to be the smartest person in the room but you are as dense as a forest. You are just a façade that hasn't a damn thing to offer. You nearly destroyed my husband with your manipulation and sordid behavior over the years."

"When I first met Fitz he was a man drowning in sorrow because of you. You didn't have a marriage and you know it. You and Fitz were two people locked in mortal combat every single day. You never loved him ever. In fact you have never loved anyone but yourself, you are a narcissistic bitch. I have never understood a woman that doesn't have sex with her husband for almost fourteen years. Why was that Mellie? You don't like boys? And Fitz doesn't control my body, I give everything I have to him freely expecting nothing in return."

"You don't even love your own children, because they aren't children to you, they are pawns to be used in the war with your husband and political fodder for magazines and photo ops. I love your children because they are a part of the man I love. And they deserve to know a mother's love and affection. And I intend to give it to them."

"I think you are jealous because Fitzgerald Grant loves me and likes to show me how much? And believe me I love every minute of the sex I have with him. Those stolen moments I have had with him in pantries, closets, hidden rooms, and attics; I could come right now thinking about it. Making love with Fitz, the man I love and knowing he loves me back, is one of the greatest experiences I have ever had.

"I love being a vessel for my husband's lust. That is what a wife is supposed to be. But since you spent the majority of your marriage fucking both Fitz and his father exactly what type of vessel were you? Yep, Fitz told me what a lying slut you are and all about your whorish ways. You have a lot of nerve to try to degrade the love my husband and I have for each other. The fact that he can't keep his hands off of me, makes your frigid blood run colder doesn't it?"

"You don't come in here ordering the staff around and making decisions. I am the woman of this house now. I am the lone object of my husband's affection and I am the vessel in which he deposits his lust. And trust me I can get him to do just about anything in this world. That is what happens when your "vessel" has marked a man."

Mellie headed for the door. She was furious. That son of a bitch had told her secrets to this bitch. Olivia stepped in front of the door and held her hand over the lock. "Don't try me Mellie. You don't know me at all. Just because I have said nothing to defend myself all these years, don't think I play fair or won't slap the unholy shit out of you."

"And another thing you should know, I have wanted to have the children of Fitzgerald Grant since the first night I laid down with him over six years ago. It is the first thing I intend to do, give my husband children that were conceived in love and not for political reasons." Olivia turned to the side then so Mellie could see her rounded belly. She laid her hand on her growing baby bump the same way Mellie had done to her when she carried Teddy. She wanted the bitch to know. Then she unlocked the door, opened it, and moved aside. "Now you get the hell out of my house! Stick to the schedule I don't want to run into you again!"

Mellie had gasped out loud. The whore was pregnant. Olivia Pope was carrying a Grant baby. She turned and was nearly running from the room in her madness.

Olivia sat down in her rocking chair and started to rock. She smiled, her baby was moving. She rubbed her stomach and said, "It's okay, I am sorry if mommy upset you little one. There was a very bad lady here but she is gone now. We are safe. It's okay."


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Fitz had just finished a meeting with a couple of Democratic Senators and the Minority Whip. They were asking for his help as they usually did. He was a Republican President that governed as he saw fit. He was in the middle mainly. His party knew not to place foolishness on his desk, he had a lot of stuff going on in his life, but he didn't do foolish politics. What the Democrats had in mind in this particular instance he was willing to at least listen to. It had made just about as much sense as the Republican argument. If either party wanted anything at all to happen they had best sit down and compromise. That was the only way to get his signature on the Bill.

He knew Olivia was in the family residence. He had asked Tom to let him know once she was safely in the confines of the White House. He had been sort of blindsided today at that news conference. He had known it was coming and he was ready with his answers but still it was stunning to finally get to call Olivia his wife in a public venue. He had already been contacted by all the major networks as well as FOX asking for a sit down to discuss his new marriage and wife. Diane Sawyer, Barbara Walters, Oprah; they had all been calling. They wanted to be the first to interview him and his new wife. Cyrus said go with Oprah and let her push the love story of Fitz and Olivia. He would talk to Olivia and see if she even wanted to do it. He wanted her under no pressure from anything. If she okayed it, they would, if not it wasn't going to happen.

There was a knock on his door. It was probably Tom. "Come in."

"Sir I just received word that Mrs. Mellie Grant was on the grounds today. This is not one of her scheduled days to see Teddy. I am told she bombarded her way in and insisted that she could see the child anytime she chose to. The gate let her in Sir; she does still have a permanent pass as you know. I am told she went to the nursery and spent about fifteen to twenty minutes with Teddy before your Mrs. Grant came by the nursery. Mrs. Mellie Grant is said to have cornered your Mrs. Grant in the hallway and had words with her Sir. Then I am told that your Mrs. Grant asked Mrs. Mellie Grant to join her in her private sitting room. There didn't seem to be a confrontation, but Mrs. Mellie Grant is said to have left the room running in a straight out panic. Ryan, Mrs. Olivia Pope Grant's assigned agent checked on her and she is fine Sir. I knew you would want to know right away."

"Goddammit! I don't want Mellie interacting with Olivia right now. She should stick to the goddamned schedule!" He picked up the phone. "Charlotte I am going to the family wing. Cancel my last two appointments and reschedule. Thank-you. If Mellie has upset Olivia so help me God, I will ban her ass from here altogether. Do you know where my wife is Tom?"

"Yes Sir. She is still in her private sitting room. She has not left there since Mrs. Mellie Grant left."

"Tom please refer to Mellie Grant as my ex-wife. She is no longer Mrs. Grant here in this house. Only Olivia is Mrs. Grant."

"I am sorry Sir, I stand corrected."

He went directly to Olivia's study. He was worried. Mellie was capable of anything. He opened the door and Olivia was sitting in her rocker and appeared fast asleep. She looked peaceful and calm. He took a deep breath and got down on his knees in front of her. "Olivia wake-up, it's me babe. Are you alright? Tom told me Mellie was here. What did she say to you?"

"Fitz I am alright. Mellie was here. She was talking her usual stuff. I broke up your marriage and let you take her children from her. You made me legal so now you can bend me over any desk in the place and fuck me. I am a whore, slut, and a tramp, the usual bullshit. I told her off though. I told her I am the woman of the house and I get to call the shots. I called her a whore, slut, and a tramp for sleeping with you and your father at the same time. I also told her not to come here again unless it is scheduled. I told her I don't want to run into her again. I threatened to slap the shit out of her. I despise her Fitz; she is such a hateful woman. I showed her my baby bump. I also told her how much I love making love with you all over this White House! She turned a ghostly pale and ran."

"Livvie I am so sorry you had to face that type of nonsense today. I thought she understood she had that schedule for a reason. I will make sure she understands from this point on. You fell asleep here. Are you tired? Let's go back to the residence. Did you get lunch? I have one more appointment today and then I am at your disposal.

I did have something to eat, I fed your son. He has been moving a lot today. I did get a little riled up with Mellie. I just wanted to let her know she wasn't going to bully me anymore."

"No she isn't going to bully you anymore. I am going to make sure she understands. I want you to go and lie down and finish your nap. When I get back I will massage your back, do your feet, whatever you want. We can dine in or out. The entire world knows we are married now. I want to show you off. If not tonight you let me know when you want to get out of the house. As you said we are legal now and believe it or not, I own this town babe."

"Braggart. Not tonight Fitz. I am tired. Let's stay in tonight. Let's face the world in the next couple of days. We don't want to give the impression we are hiding. We knew we would have to face the music sooner or later. We are married. We love each other. That is all that matters"

"Speaking of love stories, every network in America would like to broadcast ours on their network. We have a distinguished group of journalist all vying for the coveted Fitzgerald Grant and Olivia Pope love story aka interview. It is up to you Olivia who we ultimately sit down with, or if we sit down at all. But I would like to sit down and tell our story as much as we dare. Ours is a love story Livvie and I think America will be on our side. We can be a little creative but for the most part I want to tell the truth Olivia. We have nothing to be ashamed of."

"No we don't Fitz. We will sit down and decide who we will tell our story to and just how much of it the world needs to know. Mellie may be an obstacle especially after the dredging I gave her today. And for some odd reason she believed I had no desire to have children with you. She was way off base and I wanted her to know differently. That is when I told her about my pregnancy. I think she thought she would be the only one to give you children, well she was wrong. I love your children you know that. But you and I have always dreamed of children that we created in our love for each other. This child if God is willing is only the beginning. I so look forward to making babies with you Mr. Grant."

"Livvie you are my heart. I love you so much. What in this life did I do to ever deserve you? Come on and finish your nap. What about dinner? Do you have a taste for anything? I will stop by on my way out and inform Cook of what you might want."

"I loved that strawberry pecan salad we had a couple of weeks ago. What about that with loaded baked potato and a big juicy bone-in ribeye for you and just a small cut for me? And some apple pie for dessert?"

"Livvie that is my favorite meal, not yours!"

"But you are my favorite guy and I want you happy. I love you so much too. Pius I want to butter you up, I want to play tonight."

"You know you don't have to butter me up, I always want to make love to you. Dinner and then we make whoopee alright?"

He settled his wife in for a nap and then he called Tom. He wanted to make sure Mellie was at her house he wanted to see her and he wanted to see her today. They took off for her place. He had the motorcade pull right up to the front door. He got out and went up to the door and rung the bell.

She answered the door herself. "Fitz before you start in on me I only went over there to see Teddy. I just wanted to see my baby. That's it. She came in and intruded on me. I said a few things I shouldn't have said to her. I am sorry. I didn't know she was pregnant. I was upset after finding out you married her. You hardly waited for the ink to dry. You should have told me Fitz, I deserved to know."

He came in and he slammed the door. "You deserve to know nothing. You are not privy to my life simply because you had the title of my wife for over twenty years. You were not a wife to me Mellie, we both know that. He stood there for minutes without saying a word just looking at her. He wanted to strangle her. She was a fucking menace.

"So I am assuming that you don't believe me? You just don't get it, I love her Mellie. She is everything to me. I promise you I will destroy your entire life. I will make you persona non grata in this town. You want to live here don't you and be queen of the ball? I told you to leave her alone. I told you to stop calling her names. I told you to sign those divorce papers and leave me, Olivia, and my children alone. I told you I would tell the world who and what you really are. I told you I would tell your entire putrid story. Apparently you don't believe me. You don't think I would protect my wife from your viciousness? I know what a hateful woman you are. I know you are capable of anything. I said stay away from her and I meant it. If you so much as look at her sideways again you are done. Don't push me Mellie. Stay away from Olivia. Do you understand me? If you see her at the White House go the other way. This is your final warning about my wife. Stay away from her."

"In the next couple of days you should listen to the interview Olivia and I are going to do. Listen to it and learn it verbatim because what we say happened is gospel. Anything else is Fake News. If you contradict anything, if you vary from the script things will not go well for you. This interview is for your benefit as well. Surely you don't want the world to know you condoned my affair for all those years. The complete story can get sordid if we stray from the basics. We plan to keep it simple and stick to just the basics. All you need to do is be in agreement. Let the entire nation know that you wish us every happiness and you have gone on with your life. I mean it Mellie. Do your part and you get to keep living the life you have been. Try to do anything to thwart the happiness of my wife and your life will become a living hell. So are we clear?"

"Yes we are clear? I am to stay away from your precious Olivia Pope when I am at the White House. Don't engage her ever again if I want to continue seeing my children. If I upset her in any way you will expose my dark secrets to the world. You and Olivia are going to tell lies about your lives and I had better agree with every word because it will make your lies gel and it will appear I condone your little love fest. I get it, I am clear."

"Mellie I don't like you and you don't like me. We have children. And ordinarily I don't put our children in our mess. I have sole custody of those children because you signed them over to me. I preferred that you not be allowed around them. You have never shown anything but indifference to them since they were born. You have no idea how to be a mother and you know it. Olivia is the one that insisted that you be allowed to see them. She did that out of concern for you. It is because of Olivia that you even walk through the doors of the White House. Yet you come to her house to malign and harass her."

"Find some meaning to your life Mellie. You have a chance to reconnect with your children. Olivia made me see that if I were given a second chance to be a better father you deserved a chance to be a better mother too. I am trying to give that to you. But I will not allow you to bully Olivia because you hate her. Do and say what you will to me. I can take it. I should never have married you. We both know that. It is not her fault that I fell in love with her, it's not. Our marriage has been over for years. It wasn't on life-support; we weren't trying to fix it, because we knew it was dead. We were in mortal combat for years and our children saw it and listened to it all. They were wounded Mellie, but hopefully not beyond repair. And Teddy, I won't rehash his story, but he is going to get the love and attention he needs and deserves."

Mellie had stood there and had taken it all. The man was fanatical about his precious Olivia Pope. He would destroy her entire life to make sure Olivia was happy. All the ugliness in her life he would tell it. There was no doubt about it he hated her enough to do it. She still believed the majority of this "love story" was sexual obsession. The man went for years with sex and now he was "pussy whipped" by the first woman who jumped his deprived bone, who happened to be Olivia Pope. Olivia had said as much herself. She had him by the gonads and she knew it. He would do anything for the woman. He had been willing to give up the Presidency for her. She couldn't fight that. They had her backed against a wall. She ran her hand through her hair. He had bested her for now. But one day Fitzgerald Grant, Olivia Pope, and that mongrel child she carried would all pay!

"Are you done Mr. President? I am busy."

"I hope you understand me Mellie. Don't. Push. Me. Don't show up unless you are scheduled to show up. If there is an emergency concerning the children you will be notified. Don't ever antagonize my wife again. I don't care what Olivia says I will crush you!"

"Okay, we understand each other. Please get out of my house."

Mellie stood there somewhat broken and badly humiliated by a man that should have been worshipping at her feet. She had made Fitzgerald Grant. She had polished him up and made him a fucking President. Yes she had been in cahoots with his daddy. And yes she had been fucking his daddy since she was twenty- two years old. She had bills to pay and his daddy had paid them. She had no choice. That was part of the bargain she had made. She shook her head and she shook off all the man that had just left here had said. Fitzgerald Grant III had chosen a Black woman over her, as for as she was concerned they were even!


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

They were enjoying their dinner. It was delicious. His steak was cooked to perfection. There was never any need for sauces when Cook prepared a steak. She seasoned it perfectly with this special blend she had come up with years ago. Fitz was savoring the last bite. Olivia had devoured her salad. She said the sweet and sour burst she got from the juicy ripe strawberries and the fresh Italian dressing was sublime. She covered her perfectly medium rare steak with A-1 Sauce, she practically drank the stuff. Olivia had also eaten half of the potato loaded with butter chives and sour cream. She said she was hungry. She was definitely eating for two. Olivia Pope had never eaten this much food in her life.

The plan was her husband wanted to spend at least an hour in the gym after dinner. Olivia wasn't feeling the gym tonight. Neeka had given her a reasonable list of acceptable exercises for her in the gym. None of them appealed to her tonight. Of course they both had their own personal trainer. Fitz worked with his every single day, sometimes twice a day. He was very serious about his body. She was too but not to his extent. She told him she was just going walk the grounds for about an hour. When he finished his work-out he could join her.

Her habit had been to fast walk a while and then rest. It was a Neeka trick for her patients. It kept your metabolism rolling she said, thus it was called the "metabo walk." Olivia had gained a whopping eleven pounds so far going into her last three months of pregnancy. At first she was concerned that she was gaining so little weight. Neeka had assured her that every pregnancy was different. Some people only gained baby weight. Neeka wasn't worried because her baby was growing as it should be. Some women just didn't gain the excess weight that others did. She was one of the lucky ones according to Neeka. So Olivia had shaken off the panic and she was just delighting in her pregnancy. Her baby was fine, her baby's daddy loved her, he had married her just as he said he would, and she was so happy.

Nonetheless Olivia had wanted her old body back after the baby was born. Neeka had said the key to that was to never lose your original body in the first place. So she gave her baby everything it needed but she stayed on top of her body. So far she didn't have one stretch mark. She did the pregnancy workouts three times a week and she walked every day. She either just walked or she did the metabolizing walk.

She and her husband had cut back on the all night sexathons mainly because he wouldn't do it anymore. She had agreed with him when he suggested they dial it back a notch, but she missed it. The sex they had was still out of this world. Her husband knew so many ways to please her and she loved each and every one of them. She had told his bitchy ex-wife she could have an orgasm just from thinking about sex with him as a dig, but she wasn't' far from the truth. Sexual memories often kept her squirming in her seat.

She had been walking for almost forty minutes now. She had gotten to the area of the Rose Garden that was their special place. They had spent so many wonderful moments here. Olivia sat down and decided to wait for her husband right in this spot. This was their most special place on the grounds, but she could have stopped anywhere and he would have found her. She smiled to herself and rubbed her stomach. Her son was fluttering tonight. She looked up at the sky. "It's a beautiful night; every star seems to be beaming. Couldn't you just watch them forever," she asked Ryan the agent closest to her?

"Yes ma'am, it is a gorgeous night. Do you need anything?"

"No I am just going to sit here and star gaze until my husband arrives."

Fitz had finished his workout. Unlike men who finished a workout and was drained and tired, he was invigorated and refreshed. It had always been like that for him. And it had served him well. He was fifty-two and could easily have passed for someone in his forties. He had kept his weight under two-hundred pounds his entire adult life. The dreaded rubber tire growing around his waist had never been an option for him. It was vanity; he just could never see himself neglecting his body. You only have one and if you kept it healthy you had a tendency to stay on this earth longer. He had things to do in this life. Plus he had a beautiful young wife that was going to give him squishy beautiful babies and he intended to be around to help her raise them. And his other children needed him because their mother wasn't really a mother.

He was thinking about his talk with Mellie earlier today. He knew her well. She had heard him loud and clear but she would never let it soak completely in that he would use her past against her. She would try him, it was what she did. What she didn't know was that this time would be different. He had always told her he would walk away from the Presidency for Olivia, he still would. Exposing Mellie would diminish him in the eyes of many but he would do it. He was going to have to sugar coat this for her. He could see her mind swirling even as she told him everything was crystal clear. She was considering this just another one of their scrimmages in the constant war they had been waging for years. It wasn't. He would crush her in the dirt. This was his last chance for a happy life and he wouldn't let her ruin it!

He didn't shower after his workout on purpose. His wife wanted to "play" and so did he. He was thinking they would start their "play" in that spacious bathroom of his. They liked to "play" in the shower. She was doing her metabo walk today. He looked around at the White House grounds. She would be ending her walk about now. She could be anywhere out there, but he had an inkling as to where she make have ended her walk tonight. He would bet a vast amount of his fortune as to where she had stopped. He headed over to the Rose Garden.

When he arrived there and saw her just sitting there looking at the sky her profile banking off the soft lights illuminating the area and the starlit sky itself, he was mesmerized. Olivia was still the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. No one else could compare to his wife. And amazingly she was beautiful on the inside too. It had to be rare his good fortune. He thanked his lucky stars and said to Tom, "Isn't she the most beautiful thing you have ever seen?"

"Yes Sir she is." Tom was more than just the head agent that protected the President, he was his friend. When he had come to this assignment of guarding the new President Tom had realized from the get go that he and his wife were not a real couple. They were a "political" couple. He had seen it time and time again. They were nothing new. He had wondered what the angle of the new President was going to be. And then he had seen the way he looked at his Director of Communications, Olivia Pope. It was obvious even to an untrained observer the President had been in love with her. Ms Pope's love for the President was not always shining in her eyes, but there were times she couldn't hide it. For the most part though, she kept it all very professional. But he knew there was something between them. His job was to protect the President not delve into his private life.

And that was what he had done. He wasn't looking for confirmation of an affair but it had come to him. He was watching what agents call the "dailies" when he saw it. As the head agent in charge he wasn't into micromanagement but his instincts had told him to do so with this President. He had personally started viewing the dailies himself and therefore everyone else left them alone. On Inauguration Night in the wee hours of the morning Olivia Pope entered the Oval Office looking beautiful and apprehensive. Obviously she was waiting for the President. The President had come in smiling and looking at Olivia Pope like she was all he had ever dreamed. When the President rolled up his sleeves Tom had remarked to himself, "Holy Shit."

He wasn't a voyeur or a sexual pervert that got off watching other people have sex. He was a normal guy that loved his wife and had what he thought was a normal sex life, until that night. He had watched it all. He knew it was wrong, even though it was part of his job, but for some reason he couldn't stop himself from watching. That encounter he witnessed with the President and his mistress had been the most sensual thing he had ever witnessed and it should have been private. It was graphic but in no way pornographic. It wasn't gratuitous sex, it was just a man making loving to a woman meticulously and lovingly. The President had left no stone unturned in his lady's pleasure and then he had claimed his own.

The next day on their morning run he had told the President about the cameras in the Oval Office. Right away the President knew what Tom was talking about. He had asked Tom if he had watched the tape from last night. "Yes Mr. President I have viewed the tape." The President had turned a beet red at that revelation. Tom wasn't going to lie to the President. At that point he was sure only he had viewed the tape. He told the President he would destroy the tape as they did all the tapes if there was nothing of concern on it. This President had so far proven to be very direct and blunt speaking. He was very genuine. He had never stopped running. He had turned to Tom never missing a beat and said, "Tom where aren't there any cameras? I need to know. It is complicated me and Olivia, but I love her."

"I know you do Sir. It is really not that complicated the electronic surveillance system here. There are cameras all over the place but there are some private locations. I could get you the layouts if you want them Sir."

"I know you have gone out on a limb for me Tom I appreciate it and I am in your debt. I don't want you to do anything that you believe puts this country at risk or that will diminish your personal code of honor. This is dicey I know. But yes I want the layouts. And Tom I would like to have that copy from the Oval Office. You said you were going to destroy it right? I was floored when you told me it was out there, but I am curious and I want to see it. I am not really sure why, I have already lived every minute of it. I can assure you I'm not a porno freak or anything like that, but I would like to have it."

"I have no problem with that sir; I consider it your property. I will bring it to you tonight." So it had begun almost five years ago Tom McNairy aiding and abetting a Presidential Affair. It wasn't so much he was proud of what he had done; he just didn't feel bad about it. Mellie Grant had sealed it for him, she was pure poison. The President deserved some happiness. And he had found it, rather he had found her, and she was sitting on a bench looking at the stars.

"Livvie you are star gazing again. Have you seen any falling stars tonight? If so have you made wishes upon a star?"

"They have been just dropping from the sky Fitz. It has been amazing just sitting here watching. I love it here Fitz it is such a special place, it is our place. Walk with me."

She took his hand and they walked over to a hidden alcove not far from where she sat. It looked like a well manicured huge piece of shrubbery but it was much more. When you pushed a certain branch a door opened. They walked in. It was basically bare except for a bench and a phone on the wall. Once inside you could lock the door and have complete privacy. Also you could walk down about eight steps and find yourself in a group of tunnels that would lead you back to the White House. This place, the people's house had been outfitted with so many ins and outs regarding the safety and protection of the President and his family. The more she learned the more amazed she became. She turned to her husband and kissed him passionately. "Remember our first time here? You backed me up against that wall and made the most astonishing love to me. You made me scream out your name over and over."

"I remember Livvie, how could I forget? You are the most amazing lover. You give me everything!"

"And you give me everything, everything I have ever dreamed. It has been two entire days since I have felt you inside me Mr. President. I know we have an understanding, we must have "moderation" but I miss our all nighters. We will have that again won't we Fitz?"

"Of course we will Olivia. I will never ever stop wanting you. You are the only woman I will ever want. You are it Livvie."

"I know I said we would play tonight. I want to but I am so tired right now. I had thought to bring you here and have my way with you probably up against a wall. But I just want to go back to our bed Fitz."

"Are you okay Olivia? It isn't the baby is it?"

"No I just overdid it a bit today I think. I just feel drained. The mess with Mellie, she just takes the life from me. I promised myself that I wouldn't let her. She shouldn't be able to. I have you, we have your children, and we are expanding our family. You are still the President. She is a just a gnat now, but she is always flittering around. The sad thing is she always will be flittering around because of the children. Am I a bad person for wishing her nothing good in this life?"

"Olivia I know the type of person you are. You are the most warm and loving person in the world. You don't wish anyone harm, not even Mellie. She pushed your buttons today and you don't have the energy you normally have to deal with it. You are making us a baby; you can have a bad day if you want. You are not a bad person Olivia; Mellie brings the worst out of us all. Needless to say I warned her again today. I don't care how you see this one Olivia. It is different now. You are pregnant and I won't have her upsetting you. I really don't care how the aftermath pans out. If she comes near you again I want you to tell Ryan or Lorraine ASAP and have them call me or Tom immediately. Mellie is my albatross not yours. I will deal with her. You shouldn't have to. Promise me you will let me handle her?"

"I mean it Olivia I can see what her attack did to you today. She took away a portion of your joy. She had a detrimental effect on you and it indirectly had an effect on our child. That is totally unacceptable to me. I won't have it! I am your husband let me protect you."

"I will let you protect me. I want to be protected. She's evil Fitz. I saw madness in her eyes when I told her about our baby. I am not talking about just being mad and jealous like I was about Teddy. Her eyes, they seemed to glaze over and they were fixed on my stomach before she ran from the room. I wanted to put her in her place but maybe I shouldn't have told her. I was sitting here on this bench wondering if she had the capacity to hurt a child. I think she does Fitz, I believe she does. I hope I am that good and loving person you say I am, because I swear I will kill her dead if she tries to harm my baby!"

"Oh Livvie I am so sorry you had to suffer Mellie today. I let you down. I won't again. Trust me Olivia she will be dead long before you could get to her if she dares to harm a hair on your head or our baby. Enough of the foolishness about Mellie, she is just what you said she is, evil. But above all that she is a coward and cowards are easily thwarted. We can't let her spoil our happiness. Let's get you home, get showered, and get you to bed."

He picked his wife up and placed her in his arms. She embraced him holding him tightly around the neck. He came out of the alcove with her cradled against him. Immediately Tom and the other agent came up to the President asking if anything was wrong with the First Lady, could they be of any assistance? "No Tom, Mrs. Grant is just tired this evening from her walk. I will carry her in."

The President carried his wife all the way back to the White House. He wasn't huffing and puffing, he was even fazed by carrying his wife. Even pregnant she still was a tiny little thing. He got into the elevator and they went to the residence. Once inside their private rooms he stood her up and looked into her eyes. "Are you alright Olivia? Talk to me!"

"I'm okay. You shouldn't have carried me all the way here. You are not a young buck. I know you are fit as a fiddle, but you should have let me walk. I wasn't hurt or anything, I was just mad and upset. I should have…"

"Olivia no more, I have this handled. Let's move on. Let's get in the shower babe or do you want to soak a little first? I promised you a massage or whatever you want."

She smiled at him then a genuine Olivia Pope smile. "You are right Fitz; I can't let her take my joy. Let's get cleaned up and go to bed. I would like to soak my feet first. You said you would massage them for me."

She was back. "Anything in this world for you Olivia, all you have to do is ask. Let me go get the soaking tub ready, give me about ten minutes okay?"

"Okay." She went to her side of the huge master suite and undressed. She walked up to the huge cheval mirror and stood there buck naked. She looked good; she was all baby bump and tits. She brushed her hair out and walked over to her dressing table. She found it, the lipstick her husband loved her lips glossed in. She covered her lips and smiled. Olivia had her mojo back!


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

He had filled the tub and was just sitting there soaking and enjoying the heated water bubbling over his tired muscles. Olivia would give him a few minutes to enjoy the hot tub before she came in. She was not allowed in due to her pregnancy. He closed his eyes and savored a brief memory of some of the things he and Olivia had done in this tub. He had turned her every which way but loose in here. The memories had made him grow hard. It had been two days since he had made love to her. Damn he wanted her so badly. But it wasn't just the two of them anymore, they had scaled back on their love life. It was okay. Shit he had gone years without sex, what was two days?

"Fitz how are your aching muscles? Have you soaked the kinks out yet? I am ready for my foot massage," she asked from outside the bathroom.

"Come on in babe. I'm all set."

Olivia came into the bathroom in a short black robe. It was sexy and it was sheer. It was pulled together and tied above her baby bump with a black sash into a bow. Her breasts which were perfectly formed could be seen clearly. The "robe" dropped just past her private parts which he couldn't see. She came over to the edge of the tub and sat down.

"I miss being in there with you Fitz, so much."

"I know you do." He reached over and turned off the power. Come on closer, bring the lotion and give me your feet." He moved over to where she sat and placed one of her feet in his hands. He started to do what he knew. It was wonderful what her husband could do to feet. He could make you feel like your feet were capable of walking on water when he finished. He massaged the soles, the insteps, the arches, and even between the toes. It all felt so good. It wasn't a sexual feeling. It was pure relaxation and it was heavenly.

Olivia was just sitting there letting him go from foot to foot enjoying it. That French chef that the Grant's had hired when her husband was a teen was a remarkable woman. She had initiated the young Grant heir into manhood. Introducing him to sex from the French perspective wasn't just novel, Fitzgerald Grant III had become a very skilled lover because of it. Olivia had wanted to be angry when he first told her the story. After all the woman had seduced him just two weeks before his sixteenth birthday. She had committed a crime according to California law. Of course her husband didn't see it that way. He and the French woman were lovers for almost four years. And what she had taught him about pleasing a woman was now reserved for her body only he had said. That included techniques that made her heart strum and her toes curl. Plus she had taught him the ancient art of massage. He was so good at it all this stuff what choice did she have but to let it go and thank her lucky stars for a Frenchwoman named Amalie?

Her feet and her calves now felt absolutely remarkable. She would be simply floating after a Fitz foot and leg message. Since they had been married he would do it whenever she asked. It was a special treat for her since she had been pregnant.

Her husband was still sitting in the tub partially filled with water, it was draining. He was just sitting there watching her. As the water was draining apparently something else was filling. The water was draining and as it did her most prized possession was coming into full view. He was jutted ramrod straight toward the ceiling. He was also sitting at an angle and a level where all she had to do was scoot herself back and open her legs and her husband could see his most prized possession. She did it. She scooted back and threw one leg over the side of the tub.

His eyes had darkened stormy blue in passion. He was staring directly at an arrow sculptured on her pubic mons pointing to where he wanted to be. He reached out and grabbed her leg and started rubbing it, his hand slowly inching toward her center. "Livvie you said you were tired, don't tempt me I…"

"But I want to tempt you. I am not that tired. It has been two whole days." She pulled his massaging hand from her thigh and placed his fingers into her mouth and started to suck on them one by one. "I need you Fitz, please."

"Where do you want to start my love? The shower, the massage table, the bed, where do you want to be Olivia?"

"I don't care where you start. I just want you."

He stood and picked her up and went about three feet away to the massage table. He laid her down in the center of the padded table. He untied her robe and pulled it away from her. "You are so fucking beautiful Olivia."

She opened her legs wide. "Make me Fitz, right now, please."

With his hands he opened her wider and placed his index and middle finger inside her and started to make little short strokes. She was moving on them, she needed that spot touched. She did. Suddenly he removed those two fingers and started to place feather-light strokes directly across her nubbin with the pads of his thumbs. She started to move lifting her bottom from the table trying to meet the pressure from his touch, trying to create more friction, more pleasure.

He powerfully lifted her to the edge of the table and dropped to his knees and started to lap and suck at her. He had put his tongue where his fingers had been and began a merciless onslaught on her clit. She had grabbed his head and was holding it to her. She called his name once, twice and she closed her eyes and screamed in pleasure.

He stood back from her watching her burst into flames. He moved himself in between her legs and positioned himself where he had to be. He was sliding himself inside just as she was finding her pleasure. He started to move within her slowly at first and then he couldn't get close enough. He was going into her hard and fast. It felt so good making love to his wife. He could find his glory just like this as he stroked in and out of her. Olivia had come back from that first orgasm and she was now with him stroke for stroke." Jesus Christ she felt so good, he closed his eyes and mouthed "Moderation."

He pulled from her. Olivia opened her eyes. "Fitz no come back to me."

"We are going to the bed Olivia." He picked her up and carried her to the big oversized California King bed. He put her down and turned the covers back. "Get in."

"No, you get in."

"Olivia!"

"It's my turn. Lie down." He did.

She took him in her hand and started to massage him from base to tip. Next she straddled him and took him into her mouth. She wanted him squirming and begging her, so she started with the crown sucking and popping it out of her mouth. Then she let him into the back of her throat and he started to move and call her name. He was hissing and holding her head for his strokes. She knew what he liked and she was giving it to him. When she finally came up for air she was smiling, payback was such a bitch. She went back to the crown. He started to beg. "Baby please don't stop, you do that so good." She continued trying to bring him to the brink. He wasn't having it though. "I want to be inside Livvie, right now!"

"I know you do, she said, stopping and smiling. Sit up, I want to ride tonight. I will be gentle I promise."

"I know you will, remember moderation, Livvie."

He sat up and immediately started in on her breasts. They were plump and perky. He was going from one to the other sucking them hard. She straddled him and started rubbing herself up and down his length. She was soaking wet. She was purposely gliding her spot across that big vein and his tip. God he felt so good, she told him so. He was saying the same thing. "Put me in Livvie, put me in."

She rose above him and put just a bit more than the tip inside her. She stayed positioned above him and worked it right there. It was where she wanted it. She kept it right there bumping her clit. She nipped his ear and rimmed it with her tongue. She would come right here if she kept this up. No more than two a night, she had promised her husband she wouldn't be greedy. She knew she was close.

She came down on him and buried him to the hilt inside her. She relished the feeling for a moment and then she started to ride. She opened her eyes and he was right there looking at her. His hands were roaming her breasts, her ass, anything he could touch. She was setting the pace. He didn't get to move unless she said so. He really wanted to, he needed to. They kissed. They were mind-blowing kisses. Their tongues were mating just as fierce as their bodies were.

The moves she was making on him they were making him weak. He wanted to move so fucking bad. She rode him like a cowgirl. She talked dirty to him telling him what she felt with him inside her. She was literally "screwing" him. She used her muscles to grip him; he could feel her tightening around him. She whispered in his ear, "Move," because she no longer could. He held her close and started to move.

She had pushed him to the brink and he didn't try to stop it. He just started pumping into her steady and rhythmically. She started to ascend into sexual release as soon as he started to move. The pleasure was so intense she felt herself leaving the humanly plane she was on. "Hold me Fitz, hold me, she said just before she screamed out something unintelligible and collapsed on him. He had finished with a flurry of moves designed to give them the most intense pleasure. "Oliviaaaaaaa," he cried out now lost in his own passion!

They were a sweaty mess, Mr. and Mrs. Grant. "Olivia are you alright?"

"Of course I am alright. I am so sleepy though."

"Can you stand through a quick shower? You don't have to do anything I will do us both. No hanky panky, we will be back in bed within fifteen minutes okay? Wait here."

He gathered up the necessities, started the shower, and came back for her. He put her under the shower and soaped her down everywhere. He washed her nooks and crannies, he even washed her hair. The Grants had obviously done this before. "Rinse," he said. He then soaped and washed himself clean including his hair. He joined her under the spray and rinsed himself. When Olivia gave the word she was finished he turned the water off. He grabbed four towels, one for him and three for Livvie. He wrapped one towel around her hair. With another he dried her off. After wrapping her in the third towel he walked her over to a dressing table and sat her down. He removed the towel from her hair and started to towel dry it. He picked up a bottle of hair spray which was actually was leave-in conditioner and detangler. Fitz then started to brush her hair. Once her hair was tangle free he asked if she wanted it blown dry or would she would she let it dry naturally tonight.

"I'm tired Fitz, its au naturelle tonight. I will do it tomorrow."

"Are you sure? You know I will do it for you."

"I know you will. But it can wait until tomorrow. You pamper me so Fitz, you are the best husband to me. I am so glad you never gave up on me. We are going to have a baby in less than three months Fitz, can you imagine it. I am so happy."

"You let me know if you ever have a reason not be happy Olivia. My sole purpose in this life is to make sure you are happy." He brushed her hair back and placed a black tie around a long curly ponytail. "Let's go to bed Livvie, you are making a baby and you look tired." He kissed her then. It was sweet soulful kiss.

They walked back into the bedroom. He dropped his towel from his well chiseled body as he walked toward the bed. He turned to her and asked, "Do you want a gown or pajamas tonight?" The President slept nude.

"No I want to feel your skin next to me as I am sleeping tonight." She dropped her towel too. She looked so beautiful with her near perfect skin, her mocha brown skin.

If he lived to be a hundred he would never forget how ethereal she looked at this moment. Pregnancy had only enhanced her beauty. He had cradled her beautiful face in his hands and was looking down into her big brown eyes. "You look so beautiful Livvie. I am so happy too. I have so many reasons to be happy tonight, so very many. I am so happy you came back to me. I am so happy you chose me to father your children. To be loved by you is my greatest joy Mrs. Grant."

She was looking up at him and her eyes were filling with tears. "Livvie please don't cry. I can't take it when you cry. Are you alright? I don't want you crying."

She wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled up at him. "They are tears of joy Fitz. You will never know how unsure I was when I came to you that night on the White House balcony. I had run from you, from us so many times. I had hurt you. I wasn't sure you would still want me or even if you still loved me. But you did. But you did. And now we have a future. Our love has made a baby." She took his larger hand and linked it with hers; she then placed their entwined hands on her stomach, on their baby. "To be loved by you is my greatest joy also Mr. Grant. Let's go to bed. I am so sleepy."

"Let's." The Grants got into bed. Olivia was asleep almost as soon as her husband pulled her into his arms and wrapped her in the warmth of his body. Fitzgerald however was still awake and savoring the intense emotions he felt. He would never let her go. He would never stop loving her. And anyone or anything that tried to come between them would rue the day they tried. He soon fell asleep breathing in the scent of a woman, his woman.


End file.
